Decision: Pasado o Presente
by Rainha M
Summary: La pequeña Gabrielle tiene ya 5 meses y Regina, Emma y Henry han sido una familia feliz... pero la llegada de un/unos viejo amor podria provocar pequeños o fuertes altercados con esta familia. ¿Seran capaz de mantenerse firmes?
1. Chapter 1

**Tarde un poco, pero aqui esta... Despues de consultarlo con la almohada y con mi vida social e decidio hacer una segunda parte de mi primer Fic "El amor y el mal" y aqui esta... espero les guste**

* * *

La pequeña Gabrielle tenía ya un año, la niña era muy traviesa y curiosa, por esa razón la casa se había convertido en un campo de concentración, cuidado por donde pisas hay un juguete, un peluche, o Gabrielle jugando, las escaleras tenían pequeñas puerta para que la curiosa no se fuera a caer, igual la cocina, y las cosas que había en las pequeñas mesas desaparecieron de la vista de Gabrielle

- ¡A desayunar! – Exclamo Regina mientras terminaba de servir un último vaso de jugo, la morena fue a buscar a su pequeña a la sala de estar – Vente mi amor, vamos a comer – Cargo a la niña y ella le sonrió dejando a las vista sus primeros dientes – Si mi amor, vamos a desayunar preciosa – Regina camino a la cocina y sentó a Gabrielle en su banco, enseguida bajaron Emma y Henry – Henry tienes clases así que date prisa

- Si mamá – Detrás del niño entro Emma a la cocina

- Buenos días dormilona –

- Hola guapa – Pese a tener los ojos hinchados y cara de sueño, Emma estaba lista para llevar a Henry a la escuela, se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso atrapando su cintura con la mano – Hola Mi niña hermosa – se acercó a Gabrielle - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo durmió la traviesa? –Emma se acercó un poco más a su hija que estaba pero si feliz por cómo le trataba y le dio un cálido beso en la frente, Emma se sentó al lado su hija y miro su plato sonriendo – Regina tu si sabes cómo consentirnos ¿Verdad Henry? –

- Si, mi mamá cocina muy rico, mami –

- Querida, llevamos casi más de un año juntas ¿crees que no lo voy a saber? – Regina se sentó al otro lado de su hija – Vamos a desayunar nena - la morena tomo el platito de su hija mientras Emma le ponía su babero, comenzaron a desayunar, Regina se turnaba dando un bocado a su desayuno y a Gabrielle su papilla.

* * *

Ese era el pan de cada día, la misma rutina, en las mañanas a desayunar Emma llevaba a Henry a su escuela y Regina se llevaba a Gabrielle a su oficina, si tenía algo importante llamaba a su mujer y recogía a la pequeña, Emma le insistía a Regina que dejaran a su bebe en casa de James y Snow, el la podía cuidar muy bien, pero su respuesta fue no, Regina no iba a permitir que un hombre como Charming cuidara de su niña, de su criatura, de su bebe.

Eso sí, los fines de semana eras exclusivos para las tortolitas, pasaban desde el viernes en la noche hasta el domingo en la mañana juntas, llenándose de besos y caricias, los niños se iban con sus abuelos que los recibían con los brazos abiertos.

Había sido un pacto entre Regina y Emma antes de que naciera la pequeña torbellino, no iban a permitir que su relación se viniera abajo por la rutia, el fastidio o el estrés, y hasta el momento lo iban cumpliendo de perfección.

* * *

Por fin el anhelado Viernes, era momento de preparar las cosas, esa semana a Emma le toco llevar a los niños con Snow y James, Regina sabía perfectamente que tardaría aproximadamente una hora – Oh Querida Emma pasa – Decía Regina intentado hacer la voz de Snow mientras ella entraba en su recamara para preparar las sorpresa – Hola niños, vamos hija quédate un poco más – Regina seguía imitando a Snow con gesto de irritabilidad intentando poner su cara más dulce – Quédense un momento, la semana pasada estuvo Regina aquí y fue un poco cortante, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…. – Regina puso sus ojos en blanco y mejor decidió acomodar la habitación – Como me desesperan con tanto amor…. Sin pasión – Dijo la morena con su ahora tono de voz normal.

Regina arreglo todo, la puerta abierta dejaba ver un pequeño camino de velas encendidas, por el centro había pétalos de rosa, en la cama de sábanas blancas, un enorme corazón, que dentro contenía las iniciale hechas con pequeños trozos de chocolate, estaba todo preparado para cuando su mujer entrara, Regina se introdujo en su baño y se fue a cambiar.

Emma entro emocionada por esa noche, cada semana era diferente, ver películas, salir a cenar, cenar en casa, estas abrazadas, sentía emoción pensando en la sorpresa que le tenía su mujer – Regina – Grito la rubia al ver que todo estaba silencioso, dio un par de pasos y se encontró con una pequeña nota en la mesa "Ve a la cocina" Emma dudo un poco pero atendió la indicación y fue a la cocina - ¿Regina? – Pregunta la rubia examinando la cocina, pero simplemente encontró otra nota "Abre el refrigerador" – Emma sonrió le estaba gustando el juego, se acercó al refrigerador agachándose y buscando algo que le diera otra pista, otra nota "Estas más cerca…. Ve al estudio" – Emma cerro el refrigerador y salió corriendo, entro al despacho y vio todo apagado, pensando en que quizá ahí estaba, la rubia se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente y su blusa, mientras caminaba, se despojó tontamente de sus zapatos, y bajándose salvajemente los jeans y lanzándolos tras de ella – Regina – Susurro – Mi amor, ya estoy aquí, soy toda tuya – Dijo Emma buscando a tiendas Regina, pero solo encontró un estúpido sofá y un frio escritorio, la rubia se desesperó y encendió las luces percatándose de que precisamente Regina no estaba ahí, otra nota "Perdón…. Me equivoque… ahora si tu destino… ve a nuestra recamara TE AMO" – Emma se iba a poner su blusa girándose y encontró otra nota en la puerta del estudio "Querida con tu ropa interior esta perfecta, no te vista" – Emma sonrió maliciosamente, se conocían tanto que sabían cada una sus movimientos aunque no se vieran, la rubia se despojó otra ve de su blusa saliendo directo a su recamara.

Emma vio el camino de velas que la llevaba directo a la cama y sonrió caminando lentamente su ropa interior era un sexy sostén de encaje rojo que hacia juego con sus bragas cacheteras, siguió en camino hasta rozar con sus dedos las sábanas blancas de la cama. Tomando un chocolate de la letra "E", se sentó en la cama sin arruinar el hermoso diseño y vio como lentamente se abría la puerta del baño dejando a la vista el perfecto cuerpo de Regina envuelto en un sexy salto de cama negro con escote push up y corsé en la espalda, la morena se acercó lentamente a Emma tomando su cintura y aprisionando sus labios

- Esta será una noche larga – Dijo Emma agitada por el fuerte y pasional beso de Regia, era verdad, la noche sería bastante larga y muy entretenida para ambas

* * *

**Espero les gustase**

**Dejen su comentario y ayudenme a ponerle un nombre a esta nueva historia, por el momento le pondre "Decision: Pasado o Presente" pero si tienen mejores ideas haganmelo saber**

**Beso y abrazo cibernetico**


	2. Solas en casa

**Aqui esta otro capitulo más, espero lo disfruten y bueno... como en el fic anterior, se aceptan sugerencias para las fantasias de las tortolas**

**Mas adelante saldran tambien las otras dos parejitas Milah y Malefica Belle y Ruby pero no apareceran tanto como en el anterior me gustaria que comentaran, dando su opinion y como les gustaria que siguiera la historia, no lo se... quiero que este fic sea de todos y que pongamos un cachito cada quien...**

* * *

Emma despertó y noto una pequeña presión en su brazo derecho, grito su cara y noto a Regina perdidamente dormida, estaba exhausta, después de aquella "Noche loca", como le había bautizado, era normal, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior y se paró sustituyendo su cuerpo por una almohada para que Regina no se despertara.

Emma bajo silenciosamente las escaleras y fue directamente a la cocina, observo lo que tenía para poder preparar un desayuno, que no se quemara, así que tomo un par de rebanadas de pan y las introdujo a la tostadora, sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja, pico un poco de fruta, dividiéndolo en dos platos, tomo una charola de plata y coloco todo, al principio se le complico un poco, pero luego después de varios intentos de los platos por llegar al piso logro subir a la recamara, entro a su habitación y vio la cama vacía, temió por Regina.

Después de casarse Emma descubrió que Regina tenía un par de enemigos que la odiaban demasiado y en repetidas ocasiones la amenazaban de muerte, aún recordaba como Tamara, la ex de su ex y Greg un "Viejo amigo" se unieron intentando destruir Storybrooke, Emma aún seguía embarazada, cuando Greg electrocuto a la madre de su hija, fue un camino muy fuerte, y más aun estando en cinta – Regina – Grito la rubia depositando la charola en el tocador, nadie contesto - ¿Regina? ¿Estás aquí? –

- Si princesa, ¿Dónde crees que me hubiera ido? – Se escuchó la voz de Regina que provenía a espaldas de Emma, se giró u pudo ver como su mujer salía del baño

- Me has metido un susto – Dijo Emma aliviada y abrazando a Regina

- ¿Temes que me suceda algo? –

- Después de lo de Tamara y Mendel… -

- Y no olvides al hijo de Gold – Dijo Regina alzando una ceja

- Él fue una víctima como nosotros –

- Por eso decidió regresarse a Boston – Contesto Regina irónicamente, le molestaba demasiado que Emma defendiera a ese tipo

- Bueno, bueno – Dijo la rubia cambiando de conversación y tomando la cintura de su esposa – Ya no quiero seguir con discusión mejor desayunamos –

- Emma ¿Preparaste el desayuno? – Pregunto sorprendida y Emma asintió – Dios Mio, llamaste a los bomberos –

- Que chistosita – Regina se rio y le dio un beso a su mujer

- Bueno ¿Qué hay para desayunar? –

- Un delicioso jugo de naranja, con un poco de fruta picada y unas tostadas – Regina se acercó a la charola y observo todo con sumo detalle, tomo la charola, sonrió y se fue a sentar en su cama, dando un par de golpecitos para que la rubia se sentase –

- Señora Mills de Swan ¿Tiene planes para esta noche? – Pregunto la rubia dándole una mordida a su tostada, a Regina no le molestaba que le llamara así, al contrario la enamoraba más, fue por eso que Emma no llevaba el apellido Charming al principio, la morena no estaba de acuerdo con que le dijeran Mills de Charming…. Qué raro se oiría eso

- No Señora Swan de Mills ¿Tienes alguna idea? –

- Pues para la noche… no lo sé, pero se me ocurren varias cosas que podríamos hacer todo el día – Emma puso la voz más sensual de todas y Regina se mordió el labio inferior

- Si esos planes tienen que ver con no salir de la cama en todo el día, abrazadas o haciendo el amor, cuente conmigo para lo que necesite –

- En parte, pero se me ha ocurrido que… con tu magia…

- Emma eso ya lo hablamos no nos iremos fuera de aquí sin Henry y Gabrielle, así sean tres minutos –

- No tonta, que pues…. Tengo un par de fantasías por cumplir y se me ocurrió que quizá conforma le situación tu hicieras del cuarto el escenario

- Me parece buena su idea Sheriff ¿Con que empezamos? – Emma se acercó al oído de Regina y le susurro unas palabras

-¿Estas segura? – Emma asintió – Puedo ser bastante mala, te lo advierto – Emma volvió a asentir – Bueno, pero luego no te quejes – Regina chasqueo los dedos y la recamara se convirtió en las escaleras de una casa moderna, Emma vestía un pequeño traje de sirvienta negro y Regina su traje normal de oficina.

Emma limpiaba con sumo cuidado el vidrio que se situaba en la pared de la escalera, aquel que daba directo a la calle, la dueña de la casa subió las escaleras posando un dedo en el barandal, lo quito y se lo acerco a la cara – a ver tu muchacha, explícame ¿Por qué el barandal está sucio? – Emma se giró inocentemente dejando a la vista en tremendo escote que llevaba hasta el ombligo, la morena se mordió con suavidad el labio inferior mientras Emma se acercaba lentamente

- Disculpe señora Mills, es un momento lo soluciono – la rubia camino bajando las escaleras provocativamente, pero en un escalón se tropezó y termino en los brazos de Regina que miraba como había salido de su escondite un pecho de Emma, Regina cargo a la rubia y la pego al vidrio que hace un momento limpiaba – Señora Mills ¿Qué hace?, en un momento podría llegar su mujer y nos mataría –

- Shh- Le susurro al odio mientras posaba una mano en su sexo encima de la falda y la otra en aquel pecho que travieso salía del vestido – Solo será un momento, no te arrepentirás – Regina besaba el cuello de Emma que se apoyaba en el vidrio con su manos, la mano del sur, levanto la falda y bajo las bragas negras, provocando que el cuerpo de Emma se arqueara cuando rozo su centro – Querida no te dolerá, lo prometo… - Y tras decir eso Regina introdujo dos dedos a la zona sensible de Emma provocando un gemido, Regina movía sigilosamente su mano dentro de Emma – No puedo creer lo rápido que se excita –

- Que puedo decirle señora, si siempre que la veo llegar… - Emma no pudo terminar su frase porque de un golpe Regina entro fuertemente en Emma provocando otro gemido

- Siempre que me ve llegar…

- Siempre… me dan… unas ganas locas de…- Su respiración era entre cortada, pero tras su última frase se volteo, tomando la cintura de Regina y apresándola contra el vidrio, Emma miro a Regina y se besaron apasionadamente, siguiendo con su juego.

* * *

Henry jugaba con Gabrielle, la niña ya caminaba, se caía, pero aun así intentaba correr – Eso pequeña bruja – salvadora – Exclamo Henry al ver como su hermanita se volvía a poner de pie por quita vez

- ¿Por qué le dices así Henry? – Le recrimino Snow

- Bueno, es que tiene mucho parecido a Emma, y siempre que me regañan ella balbucea moviendo continuamente sus manos, Emma dice que es normal, pero Regina la contradice y menciona que eso significa que no le gusta que me regañen –

- ¿Y lo de bruja? –

- Pues al parecer, Gabrielle hace magia inconscientemente, pero mamá dice que pronto la enseñara para que no comenta errores y utilice la magia para el bien y no el mal – Henry se volteo para seguir jugando con la pequeña y Snow esbozó una sonrisa

* * *

**Un beso y abrazo cibernetico**

**Dejen comentario les leo **


	3. La cena y una visita inesperada

**Aqui otro capitulo más... por supuesto que seguire la historia... no tan larga como la primera, sera más corta...**

* * *

- Wow – Dijeron al unísono dos mujeres que caían rendidas en su cama

- Eres realmente un amante en potencia –

- Cállate, que te advertí lo que podría pasar – Regina se acercó y beso el hombro de Emma

- ¿Otra vez? –

- No Sheriff Swan –

- ¿Porque? –

- Porque le tengo un sorpresa… aparte ya hicimos muchas veces el amor, de distintas maneras y en todos los lugares habidos y por haber – Emma hizo morritos, pero aun así, no pudo resistirse a la mirada penetrante de Regina

- Esta bien… pero ¿Nos bañamos juntas? – Regina rio y negó con la cabeza, miro a su esposa y asintió, ambas se pararon y se encerraron en la ducha.

* * *

Henry, Snow y Gabrielle, en los brazos de la mujer, entraron sigilosamente a la casa de los Mills- Swan, traían una bolsa llena de cosas, Snow bajo a la pequeña que intento correr a buscar a sus madres, la pequeña era muy inteligente, sabía cuándo y dónde estaban sus madres y reconocía perfectamente sus voces…pero esta vez la tentación de un peluche en el piso fue más grande que ir a ver a sus mamás

- Abuela, tenemos aproximadamente una hora y media para arreglar todo –

- Esta bien, saca el listón y las fotografías, James dijo que más tarde traería el helio – Henry asintió y se agacho buscando las cosas – Mientras yo iré a preparar la cena, Regina me dijo que todo lo dejo escrito en una hoja cerca de los especieros – Henry asintió con la cabeza abajo y Snow se metió a la cocina.

Justamente ese día era cumpleaños de Emma y Regina quería darle una sorpresa enorme, sería la primera vez que festejaría su cumpleaños con su familia completa, esposa, hijos, y papás, así que desde la semana anterior Regina y Snow habían acordado darle una sorpresa eso sí, en cuento se acabara la fiesta los Charming se irían para su casa dejando a Henry y Gabrielle con ellas.

* * *

Una hora media después, Regina y Emma ya estaban arregladas, Regina llevaba un vestido negro más arriba de las rodillas con un solo tirante y Emma un vestido rojo sn tirantes y un escote muy pronunciado en V – Querida ¿No crees que ese escote es demasiado? –

- Vamos Regina ¿Quién me vera? –

- No nadie… pero bueno ¿Estas lista? – Emma asintió y las dos salieron tomadas de la mano, bajaron las escaleras y poco a poco la rubia miro la cantidad de globos que había en la parte baja, muchos estaban en el piso regados, otros en el techo con un pequeño listón y había un recuadro, donde el techo era más bajo que de los globos colgaban distintas fotografías de toda la familia junta, de vacaciones, en el muelle, de acampada en el bosque, etc

- Esto es sorprendente Regina ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – La morena no dijo nada simplemente sonrío

- ¡Sorpresa! – Exclamaron los otros cuatro integrantes mientras salían de su escondite, Snow llevaba de la manita a Gabrielle que balbuceo y dio un par de brincos provocando la risa de los presentes

- Feliz cumpleaños mamá – gritó Henry y corrió a abrazar a Emma

- Muchas felicidades hija – Snow se acercó abrazándola y la rubia tomo en sus brazos a su hija y miro a su esposa

- Creí que lo habías olvidado…-

- Olvidarme de tu cumpleaños nunca, princesa… solo que queríamos darte una sorpresa y nada mejor que "Olvidarnos de tu cumpleaños" – Emma se acercó a Regina atrapando su cintura con la mano libre

- Por eso yo te amo, porque eres más de lo que había soñado – la rubia se acercó un poco más y rompió la distancia que las separa con un cálido beso – Muchas Gracias mi vida – Regina sonrió abiertamente convertirse en madre y esposa le había cambiado por completo el carácter, ya no era aquella alcaldesa malvada que todos temían, ya no era llamada "La reina malvada", ahora era una persona como cualquier otra y las personas de Storybrooke la saludaban con amabilidad, al principio fue raro para ella y no les dirigía ni la mirada, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y aceptando que ya nunca más sería temida por nadie.

- Bueno, la cena esta lista ¿Vamos? – Exclamó James desde atrás observando la escena de su familia, al final había aceptado a Regina como una más, aunque Regina todavía no veía con bonitos ojos a James – Por cierto, muchas felicidades hija – El hombre le dedico una sonrisa tímida a la rubia y ella se la devolvió

* * *

Mientras cenaban tocaron la puerta de la casa, Regina enseguida se paró para ver quién era – No mi amor, yo voy, tu siéntate – Dijo Emma tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla, puso los ojos como plato y la boca abierta – Que… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –

- Hola Emma… pues… felicidades, hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que te traje esto – Neal sacó una pequeña caja de regalo de su chamarra – Espero que te guste… - El hombre se metió las manos en los bolsillos y agacho la cabeza.

- ¿Quién es Emma? – Regina se sitúo a un lado de su mujer con Gabrielle en brazos y Neal se asustó un poco - ¿Qué hace el aquí? – Dijo molesta

- Solo… solo vine a traerle un pequeño regalo a Emma por su cumpleaños, pero no te apures Regina, yo ya me iba ¿Es su hija? – Pregunto intentando sonreír y acariciando un poco la mano de la pequeña

- Si, es nuestra – Dijo la morena alejando a su hija de aquel hombre, la niña miro la fuerte mirada que tenía Regina contra Neal, y luego miro a su otra madre un poco preocupada y sorprendida por la llegada de ese hombre, Gabrielle volvió a mirar a su madre que la cargaba y miro a Neal haciendo la misma mueca

- Al parecer tiene el mismo carácter que tu Regina, eso es bueno, será una niña muy fuerte –

- No es que sea el mismo carácter, pero es bastante inteligente y sabe diferenciar a las personas de tu tipo –

- Pero… ya les explique que lo de Tamara yo no lo sabía, si lo hubiera sabido desde un principio ¿Crees que la traería aquí? –

- y ¿Por qué no?, la magia destruyo y separo a tu familia… una forma fácil de venganza –

- Mi padre vivía en este pueblo crees que permitirá que lo mataran – El hombre alzó su tono de voz, la pequeña frunció el ceño y movió su mano haciendo un circulo, como lo hacía Regina cuando invocaba la magina, provocando que saliera una rayo de su mano lanzando a Neal por los aires, no callo muy lejos, pero Regina sonrió, la niña rio y Emma no pudo ocultar una sonrisa – Bueno – Neal se puso de pie – Sera mejor que me valla, que te la pases bien Emma, adiós pequeña, espero no volvernos a cruzar mientras este aquí Regina –

- Lo mismo digo Baelfire – Regina miro a Emma y tomo su barbilla - ¿Estas bien? – Emma asintió

- Si, solo que… fue una sorpresa verlo, creí que después de que murió Tamara el no volvería –

- No te preocupes cariño, no permitiré que te vuelva a hacer daño –

- ¡No! – Ambas mujeres miraron a la persona de la que provenía esa palabra y rieron al darse cuenta que era de los labios de su pequeña

- No lo puedo creer su primera palabra – Grito Emma

- exacto cariño, no vamos a permitir que ese idiota toque a tu madre, juntas con nuestra magia lo mata… desapareceremos de aquí, venga vamos a entrar que hace un poco de frio y no quiero que Gabrielle se enferme – Emma asintió

- Su primera palabra, que emoción – Regina abrazo a su mujer y aprovecho que nadie las veía para darle un pequeño pellizco en su trasero, Emma poso su mano en la espalda de la morena y poco a poco la fue bajando hasta posarla en su sitio.

Las tres se acercaron a la mesa volviéndose a colocar en sus sillas y sonriendo como nunca, James, Snow y Henry miraron extrañados esa reacción pero no le dieron demasiada importancia y siguieron cenando.

* * *

**Espero les gustase el capitulo**

**aresta. cat te tengo una pequeña pregunta ¿Cuando actulizaras tu fic? me muero por leerlo me tienes comiendome las uñas todos los días esperando la actualización**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos, dejen su comentario les leo mñana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tarde, lo se, en subir el capitulo, pero no tengo inspiración, aúnque ya tengo toda la historia en mi alocad mente... aún no se como acomodar las ideas... prometo no volverme a retrasar tanto**

* * *

- Oh vino mi papá ¿Por qué no me dijeron? – Preguntó Henry mientras Emma lo arropaba

- Porque te conocemos chico lo hubieras invitado a cenar – Contestó la rubia que se alejaba lentamente de la cama

- ¿Y? es mi papá y se hubiera quedado –

- Lo se cariño, no tienes por qué enojarte, pero después de lo que nos pasó con Tamara quedamos en muy malos términos – Dijo Regina que se asomaba cautelosa por la puerta

- Pero el no tuvo la culpa – Dijo el niño levantando la voz – Soy su hijo y tengo todo el derecho a… - Henry fue interrumpido por la morena

- Tienes todo el derecho de verlo, lo sé, por eso, si tú lo deseas se pueden ver mientras él se quede aquí – El niño iba a reprochar pero Regina no le dio tiempo, la mujer se acercó a la cama de su hijo y beso su frente – y hasta aquí la discusión, buenas noches hijo

- Adiós mamá – Regina tomo las caderas de Emma y la coloco delante de ella – Buenas noches mami –

- Descansa Henry – La rubia se acercó y beso una mejilla del niño, ambas mujeres salieron tomadas de la mano, las dos mujeres llegaron a su recamara, y la más joven se acercó a la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama, donde dormía la pequeña Gabrielle – Parece un angelito – La morena se colocó atrás de su esposa y observó a la niña

- Pero cuando despierta… -

- Cuando despierta le sale lo Evil Queen – Ambas sueltan una risa que silencian inmediatamente con un beso

- Princesa, si no tenemos cuidado la despertaremos –

- Aun así es preciosa, se parece a su madre –

- Si mi rubia, tiene toda tu cara – Emma mira tiernamente a Regina

- No te hagas, es parecida a las dos, mira tiene tus ojos negros, expresivos, cautivadores y misteriosos –

- Tiene tu cabello rubio y ondulado precioso, tiene tu nariz…

- Tiene tu boca –

- ¡Tiene tu carácter! – Las dos mujeres hablaron al mismo tiempo y se rieron

- Emma Swan, no puedes negar que es muy curiosa –

- Alcaldesa no puede decir que si hija no es muy exigente y peleonera – Ambas se dieron un beso pequeño pero lleno de cariño, de esos que duran solo tres segundos, pero que son inolvidables – Bueno mi morena de fuego, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir –

- Pff, yo que creí que esta noche no dormiríamos para nada…-

- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero después de la sorpresa perdí mis esperanzas - Las dos mujeres volvieron a reír y se cambiaron de ropa, se metieron en su cama, Emma si estaba un poco triste y molesta, no pudo aprovechar el fin de semana con su mujer, así que le dio la espalda a Regina, algo inusual en ellas

- Hey mi amor ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Regina preocupada tocándole un hombro intentando mirarla

- Si… solo que a veces siento que te pierdo –

- ¿Perderme? Estas loca, nunca, siempre voy a ser tuya, así nos peleemos –

- Es que… siento que caemos en la rutina, y aunque prometimos que eso no nos afectaría… -

- ¿más creatividad? –

- Quizá, pero no solo los fines de semana si no diario, vámonos, yo que se algo espontaneo – Regina asintió le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emma la abrazo por atrás, poco a poco metió la mano entre las sabanas recorriendo la zona intima de Emma – Oh no, Regina ¿Qué haces? –

- Poniendo creatividad –

- Yo no me refería a esa… - Emma no termino la frase debido a que Regina ya había introducido la mano en el sexo de la rubia

- shhh, la pequeña se puede despertar – Emma se giró y Regina se colocó sobre ella, vamos a complacer a la princesa – Regina se agacho atrapando la boca de Emma, poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas teniendo cuidado con sus gemidos ya que la pequeña torbellino se podría despertar

Mientras tanto Henry seguía pensando por qué sus madres no le dijeron que su padre había venido, el no quería perder a su familia, y aunque fuese feliz con las dos mujeres, sabía perfectamente que le hacía falta una figura paterna

El pueblo estaba totalmente tranquilo, cada quien con su cada cual… solamente había un carro con las luces prendidas, a larga distancia no se ve bien quien está, pero si nos acercamos un poco podemos observar a Neal que miro fijamente la ventana de la habitación de las mujeres, que desde su posición se podía observar, aunque un poco borroso, las acciones que realizaban las mujeres, Neal miraba con odio al imaginarse a Regina haciéndole el amor a la que en algún tiempo fue su novia… y su mujer – Vas a ser mía Emma y nos iremos juntos a Boston con Henry y si lo deseas también con Gabrielle, prometo darles la vida que se merecen – se repetía el hombre continuamente mientras encendía el carro para ir a dormir

* * *

**Bueno... esperare con ansias tu fic y como lo dije soy tu fan numero 1**

**Dejen su comentario besos y brazos ciberneticos **


	5. Defendiendo lo nuestro

**Aqui esta el capitulo 5, quiero avisar que cada ve que se mencione la edad de Gabrielle ira aumentando, para que así la pequeña sea más y más conciente y tenga un papel importante defendiendo a su familia.**

* * *

- Hola Henry ¿Cómo has estado? – Henry se había encontrado con Neal, mientras caminaba a la escuela, ese día se había despertado muy temprano para irse caminando, quizá tenía suerte y se encontraba a su papá por ahí y así fue

- Bien papá, me entere que fuiste el sábado a casa –

- Si, pase por ahí acordándome del cumpleaños de Emma, por cierto sabes ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar? –

- Ahorita debe estar llegando al trabajo –

- Bueno chico, me voy, gracias –Neal le dio un beso a su hijo y miro como Henry se alejaba rumbo a su escuela, el hombre suspiro fuertemente y fue en busca de Emma.

* * *

- Hola Emma – Saludo Ruby a la mujer que iba entrando al café

- Hola Ruby ¿Cómo han estado? –

- Bien, gracias –

- ¿Belle? –

- También bien, en casa cuidando a los pequeños –

- Valla, aún no lo creo, gemelos, tuvieron gemelos – Las dos mujeres sonrieron abiertamente - ¿Cómo se van a llamar? –

- La niña Callie y el niño Derek – La rubia asintió, mientras hablaban Ruby preparaba en pedido, de siempre, de Emma, así que en cuanto la rubia se despidió tomo su pedido, le dejo en dinero y se fue

* * *

Regina estaba firmando unos papeles en su oficina – Tenemos que hablar, Regina – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad

- Oh valla, que modales los tuyos Maléfica, nunca cambias – Dijo la morena sarcásticamente – Vamos siéntate ¿Qué pasa? –

- Pues… ¿Por dónde empiezo? – Pregunto la rubia jalando una fuerte boconada de aire

- Por el principio, vamos rubita no tengo todo tu tiempo, tengo mucho trabajo, y baja la voz que Gabrielle acaba de dormirse –

- Bueno… así a calzón quitado… tienes que proteger a tu familia – Regina que tenía los ojos puestos en los informes no pudo evitar mirar a Maléfica incrédula

- ¿Qué dices? –

- Eso, hay un problema muy grande para ti, tu familia… corre peligro tienen que estar unidos… ¿Alguien ha ido a su casa últimamente? ¿Visita inesperada? –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Regina suspiro – Maléfica deja de andar inhalando ese polvo que mata neuronas –

- Yo no me drogo, en verdad, créeme – Regina alzó una ceja mirando fijamente a Maléfica, que en verdad estaba preocupada por su amiga – Júrame que van a estar juntos los cuatro, cualquier cosa Milah y yo estamos cuando nos necesiten, pero no se separen, no lo hagan –

- Esta bien te lo prometo ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – La rubia asintió y Regina llamó a su secretaría.

* * *

- Hola Emma – Dijo en hombre mientras entraba a la comisaria

- ¿Qué haces aquí Neal? –

- Solo vine a… verte –

- Sabes que no deberías, después de lo que pasó con tu prometida… - Emma no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el hijo de Gold se había arrodillado

- Perdóname, te lo repito, yo no sabía que haría eso, estoy muy arrepentido por haberla traído aquí lo siento mucho –

- Vamos Neal, ponte de pie – Neal sonrió y se incorporó

El hombre miro su reloj y no pudo evitar sonreír – Son las 3:30, Henry ya tuvo que salir de la escuela, te gustaría ir por él y salir a comer – Emma miro fijamente a Neal que sonreía como niño con juguete nuevo

- ¡No! – Dijo una vocecita chillona provocando que los dos adultos miraran de dónde provenía y en cuanto voltearon, Gabrielle, en los brazos de Regina, hizo su mano de arriba abajo provocando que Neal se elevara bruscamente y cayera boca abajo, la niña rio por el fuerte gemido de dolor que lanzó el hombre mientras intentaba reponerse, pero la niña le apuntó con un dedo y lo volvió a tirar, la niña estaba fascinada observando como el hombre se quejaba, otra vez, con un movimiento de su manita puso de pie a Neal, atrayéndolo hacía ellas, en cuanto lo tuvo en su carita le sacó la lengua y le dio un fuerte manotazo en la cara – ¡Mami no! – El hombre cayó por tercera vez al piso y Regina no pudo evitar reírse

- Regina no te rías – Dijo Emma cargando a su pequeña, quitándosela de los brazos a Regina, Neal se puso de pie limpiándose su chaqueta

- Emma será mejor que me valla, espero que después podamos salir a comer como una familia – El rostro de Regina se endureció y perdió su sonrisa de su rostro

- Tu y ella ya no son más una familia, su familia ahora soy yo, Gabrielle y Henry, Henry será tu hijo, pero hasta ahí, una cosa es el que engendra y el que educa, yo eduque a MI hijo toda su pequeña vida, tienes derecho por ser el padre biológico, pero hasta ahí, no tienes derecho ni sobre Emma, menos sobre Gabrielle… así que no digas "Como una familia" porque tú no tienes familia más que tu padre – Las palabras de Regina eran como un puñal clavado en el pecho del hombre, la morena se acercó más a Neal que le miraba temerosa – Como te acerques a MI familia, juro hacerte cosas peores que las que te hizo mi hija ¿entendido? – Neal asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó a Emma para despedirse, pero la pequeña torbellino levanto su mano, provocando que el hombre se asustara y se quedara parado

- Nos vemos luego Emma – La rubia asintió y el hombre se marcho

- ¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso Regina? –

- Yo no tuve nada que ver, Gabrielle simplemente defiende lo que es suyo… y tú eres su madre – Regina se acercó provocativamente y tomo la cintura de su esposa – y eres mi mujer, así que si algún día me toca defender lo mío, no dudes que yo lo mato – Regina tomo el pelo de la rubia acercando sus bocas y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, Gabrielle, que presenciaba todo en primera fila sonrió de oreja a oreja riéndose, a la niña le enamoraba ver a sus madres felices, y aunque era una bebe sabía que Neal no era una buena persona y odiaba verlo cerca de su familia, la niña tenía solo seis meses, pero era muy inteligente.

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios, me gusta ver caras nuevas, extraño caras viejas Sniff, Sniff **

**Melissa: Claro de que la pequeña torbellino metera en problemas a más de uno te lo puedo asegurar**

**Girlsunshine: Me gusta que te guste la historia, intentare hacerlos más largos... Gabrielle entrara en acción muy pronto y no precisamente exclusivo conta Neal, agarrara parejo contra todos... Un Regina celosa- posesiva, pronto la tendras, ya tengo la escena escrita, estoy esperando un poco de inspiración para poderla acomodar **

**Bueno... dejen sus comentarios Besos y abrazós ciberneticos **


	6. Travesuras, comida y familia

**Otro capitulo más de esta historia, mil disculpas si no actualizo tan seguido, pero no tengo demasiada inspiracion, aúnque ya tengo la continuacion no se como acomodar mis ideas.**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

- Cariño ya estoy en casa – La rubia entro dejando las llaves colgadas a un lado de la puerta

- Hola Malé ¿Hablaste con Regina? – Maléfica se acercó a Milah dándole un beso en los labios

- Si, aunque no creo que la convenciera mucho… Milah, tengo miedo, por el odio y el desamor La Reina Malvada lanzó la maldición, no quiero que por lo mismo nos pueda separar, si Regina vuelve a lanzar la maldición, tengo miedo de perderte – La morena se acercó a su mujer abrazándola fuertemente

- Mi amor eso no va a pasar, ¿Qué no se supone que esa maldición solo la tenías tú cuando se la entregaste? –

- Si, pero después de invocarla dudo mucho que se pueda olvidar, existen demasiados trucos en la magia – Maléfica abrazó más a su mujer y se quedaron así, la morena consolando a su mujer

* * *

- Hola familia – Grito Snow mientras entraba a casa de Regina

- Hola mamá, papá ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

- Nada, solo quisimos darles una sorpresa – Dijo el hombre abrazando a su hija – Espero que Regina no se enoje – Emma negó con la cabeza y los invito a pasar

- Regia ahora está vistiendo a Gabrielle y Henry se metió a bañar ¿Se quieren esperar? –

- Claro Emma nosotros esperamos, así aprovechamos y preparamos la comida – La rubia asintió y corrió a su recamara

- Regina, mis padres están aquí – Dijo la rubia entrando con brusquedad a su curto, la mujer se sorprendió y la niña grito para luego desaparecer en una nube blanca

- Oh dios mío, otra vez no – Se quejó Regina tapándose la cara y mirando al techo

- ¿Dónde está Gabrielle? –

- Al parecer, mientras la bañaba, aprendió otro pequeño truco – Emma miró a Regina con cara de interrogación – Ahora se tele trasporta a cualquier lado que ella quiera

- Oh ¿Cómo tú? –

- Así es, la diferencia es que ella se va en una nube blanca y yo en una morada –

- y ahora ¿Dónde está? –

- Ese es el problema – Regina se cruzó de brazos y de pronto escucharon un grito que las alarmo – Mierda tu madre – Ambas mujeres bajaron corriendo las escaleras alarmadas por lo que había provocado el grito

- ¿Mamá estas bien? – Pregunto Emma entrando a la cocina

- Si Emma, lo que pasa es que… - Snow se agarró el pecho y suspiro – Gabrielle… la niña apareció en la tabla justo en el momento que iba a empezar a rebanar la cebolla – Snow cerró los ojos y levanto su mano con el cuchillo para que lo miraran

- Queridos Charmig…. – Habló Regina – Les tengo una noticia, nuestra hija, su nieta pues…. Resulta que tiene magia

- ¿Qué? – Dijo James dejando caer un plato

- Eh, con cuidado Charmig…. Eso nuestra hija tiene magia – La niña estaba jugando con sus manitas aún recostada en la tabla, su madre más joven se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos

- Eso no se hace jovencita – Dijo Emma intentando regañar a Gabrielle – Eso está mal, pronto, con calma aprenderás a usarlos, pero meternos sustos de muerte no es algo bonito –

- Vamos Emma, no la regañes, nuestra hija ni siquiera entiende por qué lo hace –

- Pero… -

- Pero nada cariño, voy por Henry y preparamos la mesa – Regina se acercó a Emma y se besaron, la morena salió de la cocina y dio un brinco para atrás al ver a Henry entrar a la cocina para abrazar a sus abuelos – Bueno creo que solo prepararemos la mesa –

-Hola abuelos – Grito Henry abrazando con un brazo a Snow y con el otro a James

- ¿Cómo has estado campeón? – Le pregunto James despeinándolo

- Muy bien –

- Te extrañamos mucho –

- Hay pero si nos vimos este fin de semana, nos vemos casi diario –

- Pero se nos hacen eternas las horas de un día para otro –

- Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tanta miel, les parece si vamos a preparar la mesa para comer – Exclamó Regina saliendo de la cocina, seguida por Emma y un Henry muy emocionado, la familia se sentó a comer en paz, platicando de las cosas diarias y pasando un momento agradable, después de un año y tres meses James y Regina habían aprendido a comportare en la mesa y a tolerarse mutuamente, al principio era complicado, mientras James quería encajarle un cuchillo al pecho de Regina, la morena tenía ganas de meter su mano al pecho del hombre y sacarle el corazón, pero después de ser regañados un par de veces por sus respectivas esposas, acordaron que se llevarían bien.

* * *

- ¿Quieres tener un bebe? – Exclamó Maléfica sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar

- Si, llevamos un año tres meses casadas, creo que sería bueno comenzar a formar una familia –

- Si Milah, pero tu… la pirata aventurera ¿Quiere un hijo? –

- No, no solo uno me gustarían quizá unos tres o cuatro – La rubia abrió los ojos más de lo normal, parecía que se le saldrían de la cara

- ¿Cuatro? Dios mío, y ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer? –

- Pues… me gustaría tener dos nuestros y adoptar otros dos –

- Bien – Maléfica aun intentaba digerir la noticia, así que tenía la mente un poco perdida –

- Quiero puras mujeres – Milah dijo en tono demasiado alegre, mientras que a Maléfica estaba a punto de darte un paro cardiaco

- Mujeres, solo mujeres…. Seríamos 6 mujeres en una casa, ningún hombre…. Mi amor, Milah ¿Sabes que son seis mujeres en una casa? –

- No, ¿Qué son? –

- La tercera guerra mundial mi amor, eso son seis mujeres, iniciaríamos la tercera guerra mundial, así fueran nuestras hijas… mujeres al fin y al cabo –

- Bueno entonces dos y dos, dos hombres y dos mujeres, me gustaría que los hombres fueran todos parecidos a ti, con ese porte y esa elegancia –

- Dios santo, en una casa otros dos pequeños Maléfiquitos – Milah río ante el comentario de su esposa

- Si, y las mujeres más aventureras, más curiosas más…-

- Más como tu vida mía –

- Exactamente – Maléfica cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza, estaba a punto de formar una familia con su esposa, al fin una familia, pero eran demasiados hijos, muchos hijos, la rubia poco a poco cambio de actitud y se acercó sensualmente a Milah que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la tomo fuertemente de su cintura.

- Bueno, mi amor, será mejor que empecemos con la tarea ¿No crees? –

- Claro, mi vida – Milah besó levemente los labios de Maléfica – Pero te recuerdo que para eso necesitamos un donante –

- ¿Y? ¿No podemos empezar a practicar? –

- Oh, bueno eso sí – Las mujeres se besaron apasionadamente caminando así su recamara, dejando un camino de ropa desde la sala hasta su recamara.

* * *

**Espero les alla gustado...**

**Dejen su comentario**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos **


	7. Celos

- Hola – Dijo Emma enfada contestando su celular - ¿Qué quieres Neal? –

-_ Solo quería invitarte a comer –_

- No puedo, estoy en la comisaria y tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar –

_- O si, no importa, llevo la comida a la comisaria, nos vemos quiero platicar de muchas cosas contigo –_ El hombre no tuvo tiempo de que la rubia se negara ya que en cuanto termino de hablar colgó.

La rubia suspiro y se concentró en los papeles, volvió a sonar su celular – Bueno – dijo en tono de molestia

_- ¿Estas bien? –_ Pregunto la voz al otro lado del teléfono

- Hola mi amor, perdón pero…. Tengo mucho trabajo y me estaba estresando –

_-No te preocupes mi princesa ¿Estaba pensando en invitarte a comer? –_ Emma abrió los ojos como plato, sabía que si le decías a Regina que si dejaría plantado a Neal, y aunque fuese una persona un poco insoportable no sería justo para el hombre

- Regina, no puedo, tengo demasiado trabajo –

_- Esta bien mi amor, no hay problema_ – Emma colgó el celular con una cara de arrepentimiento terrible por haber rechazado a Regina, a su esposa, por el padre de Henry, su ex.

* * *

- Henry ¿Dónde está tu hermana? – Pregunto Regina mientras bajaba por las escaleras

- Aquí, estamos jugando con sus legos –

- Tan grandote y jugando legos –

- Hay mamá, no lo hago por los juguetes, me gusta estar con Gabrielle, es mi hermana – Regina le sonrió al niño y se sentó junto a su hija

- Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso – Gabrielle seguía entretenida juntando unos juguetes con otros, dejando en el piso unos para coger otros, la niña era toda ternura, incluso cuando hacía magia la pequeña se veía graciosa, y así pasaron una hora los dos jugando con Gabrielle – Oye Henry, tengo un par de cosas que hacer ¿quieres ir con Snow y James? – El niño miro un segundo a su madre y asintió, bajando su cara otra ve a los juguetes de su hermana

* * *

- Hola guapa – El hombre entro con un par de bolsas de papel a la comisaria

- Hola Neal –

- Espero y no te molestaras con lo que hice –

- No te preocupes, conviví bastante tiempo contigo para saber cómo eres – El hombre soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la rubia para darle un beso en la mejilla, al separase ambos se miraron fijamente, Neal se acercó para besar a Emma pero esta giro su cabeza – No Neal –

- Vamos Emma – El hombre tomo la barbilla de la rubia – Te quiero, y deseo con toda el alma volver a besar tus labios permítemelo – Neal se acercó pero Emma volvió a rechazarlo, el hombre se desesperó y tomo a la rubia de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo – NO te resistas Emma sabemos que lo deseas – la mujer forcejeaba hasta que sintió un presión en sus labios, Emma dejo de forcejear, pero nunca cerró los ojos, nunca correspondió ese beso

- ¡Sorpresa cielo! – Regina entro a la comisaria quedando totalmente congelada al ver a Neal besando a su mujer, la morena cerro un poco sus ojos mirando fijamente al hombre mientras este soltaba inmediatamente a Emma, la morena suspiro, asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue

- ¡No Regina espera! – Emma intento correr tras su esposa pero la mano de Neal que agarraba su brazo no se lo permitió – Suéltame Neal, es tu vida, escúchame bien, es tu vida me vuelvas a detener cuando tengo que arreglar un problema, y mucho menos si se trata de Regina ¿Entiendes? – Emma miro detenidamente a Neal, hasta que el hombre comenzó a temer por su propia vida y la soltó, la rubia tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo a buscar a su mujer.

* * *

- Hey Regina mírame a los ojos – Emma insistía buscando la mirada de la morena – Mírame – Regina miraba toda la habitación y acomodaba la ropa – Regina necesito que me mires – La morena dio un fuerte suspiro y elevo su mirada a los ojos de la rubia

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo frívolamente

- Quiero que me creas, entre Neal y yo no pasó nada, ni pasara – Emma intento acercarse a Regina que se hizo dos pasos para atrás

- No Emma – Alzó la voz – Claro que paso, pasó un beso, ese idiota y tú se estaban besando –

- No es como parece, si hubieras visto la conversación completa y mi reacción la situación seria diferente -

- Me negaras lo que vi con mis ojos –

- No, si hubo un beso, el me beso, yo no le correspondí, al voltear y verte, juro que no me quería quedar con él, pero no pude hacer nada, el me detuvo de un brazo evitando que saliera a buscarte, después de forcejear y amenazarlo me soltó y pude venir hasta acá – Emma se acercó provocando que la alcaldesa retrocediera pegándose a la pared. Emma miro a Regina y se acercó rápidamente apresando sus labios, la morena tensó el rostro haciendo un gesto de desagrado, pero poco a poco fue cediendo al beso de su mujer, por más que lo intentara, Regina no podía resistirse a los suaves y dulces besos de Emma, se separaron un momento y se miraron fijamente – Perdón – Susurro en contra los labios de la mujer que tenía presa, se volvieron a besar, y Emma tomo una mano de Regina posándola en su seno, provocando que la morena lo masajeara lentamente, la rubia que aún tomaba la mano de Regina la movió bajándola lentamente pasando por un costado, llegando a su vientre, ambas soltaron un pequeño suspiro y Emma poso la mano de Regina en su centro por encima del pantalón – Hazme el amor –

- Emma, no lo hagas… te puedes arrepentir… no me conoces enojada –

- Shh – Emma con su mano libre se desabrocho en pantalón, e introdujo la mano de su mujer bajo sus bragas, Regina dio un fuerte suspiro y Emma pego más su pelvis acercándose a Regina, las dos comenzaron una danza hasta llegar a la cama, la rubia lanzó a la morena a la cama y se subió en ella volviendo a colocar la mano de Regina en su sexo, Emma se acercó aprisionando los labios de Regina que poco a poco sedió y buscaba con desesperación la lengua de Emma, ambas entras en una lucha por descubrir quien tiene el poder, poco a poco se fueron desnudando y Emma bajaba lentamente recorriendo el cuerpo de una Regina que ardía de excitación y furia, el solo pensar que Emma se hubiera acostado con Neal le provocaban una ganas locas de matarlo

- ¿Porque? – Se quejó Regina en un fuerte grito de molestia provocando que Emma la mirara

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto preocupada

Regina se volteó bruscamente situándose encima de Emma - ¿Por qué te acostaste con él?

- Yo no me acosté con Neal, te lo juro – Regina hizo caso omiso a la respuesta de Emma, parecía que estaba embrujada, perdida, en su rostro se podía ver la furia contenida

- Acaso es mejor que yo en la cama – Emma negó, Regina coloco las manos de Emma sobre su cabeza agarrándolas de la muñeca

- Regina me lastimas –

- ¿Crees que a mí no me dolió verte así con él? – Emma abrió la boca para defenderse - ¡Cállate! – Gritó la morena – Acaso es porque tiene algo entre las piernas que yo no tengo…. Querida esposa mía – Dijo sarcásticamente – Creo que te equivocas – Y tronando sus dedos, apareció un arnés con un pene de platico, amarrado en las piernas de Regina – Ahora si sabrás quien es Regina Mills, a mí nadie me dice que no, y menos para meterse en la cama con alguien más –

- ¿Estas enojada porque te rechace? –

- Estoy furiosa porque no me habías dicho que te verías con el idiota galán de telenovela mexica – A Regina le brillaban los ojos peligrosamente mientras bajaba suavemente el pantalón y las bragas de Emma – Te deseo, te deseo ahora. Y si te dejas besar por un idiota, merezco hacerte lo que yo quiera, y rápido para que yo disfrute y tú no –

De repente, Regina agarró con fuerza el sexo de Emma y metió un dedo muy despacio, con la otra mano le seguía sosteniendo las manos por encima de la cabeza de su presa – Esto es mío – Susurró la morena con rotundidad – Todo mío ¿entendido? – Sacó el dedo que estaba dentro de Emma mientras miraba su reacción

- Si, solo tuyo – Poco a poco Regina se acercó con el arnés al centro de Emma

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Snow no tardará en llegar, esto es para mí, no para ti, si tienes un orgasmo o te corres, te juro que en la siguiente semana no podrás pararte de la cama – De un solo empujón Regina penetro hasta el fondo, provocando un fuerte grito de Emma, la morena puso ambas manos sobre las de Emma y con las piernas la inmovilizó, Regina se movió rápido y con furia dentro de Emma.

La rubia sentia le respiracion agitada de ua Regina enojada, sabia que esa no era su mujer, su esposa, la morena estaba siendo dominada por los celos, Emma lo sentia, cada vez que Regina la penetraba provocando que gritara con una embestida final la morena llega al orgasmo el castigar a Emma le exitaba demasiado, mucho más que sus juegos y fantasias, Regina sustituyó el pene por sus dedos – Parece que estuviste a punto – Regina se separó con brusquedad dejando a una Emma cansada, sorprendida y adolorida – No quiero que te toques, quiero que te sientas frustrada al igual que yo cuando te vi con el hijo de Gold - Emma se incorporó con la respiración agitada y asintió, intentó tomar las caderas de Regina, tenía deseo de más, pero esta la rechazó – Te dije que esto era para mí, no para ti, será mejor que te pongas los pantalones, tu madre no tardará en llegar con los niños - Regina desapareció el arnés, se peinó un poco y se puso los tacones.

Emma se quedó sorprendida por la reacción de Regina que expresaba odio, furia, deseo, la rubia ya conocía esas facetas de su mujer, pero nunca las había visto juntas y revueltas en un solo momento, la rubia vio salir a Regina de la habitación y se tiró en la cama cerrando los ojos, y cubriéndose la cara con las manos, no pudo evitar sonreír, la sensación que le había dejado aquella Regina le excitaba demasiado, aquella Regina dominante y salvaje, le encantaba a Emma, la rubia escucho un par de voces a parte de la de Regina, Snow, Henry y Gabrielle ya habían llegado, Emma se paró de la cama se abrocho el pantalón, arreglo un poco su imagen y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios **

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos...**


	8. Heladeria

**Me retrase y lo siento muchisimo :(**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar algun comentario ,NORT0314,girlsunshine,Melissa, y sobre todo gracias por su paciencia**

* * *

- Hola mis amores ¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntó Regina mientras bajaba las escaleras

- Bien, aparte de que Gabrielle desapareció un par de veces… - Regina sonrió y miro a Snow esperando una respuesta, la mujer se acercó con la niña en brazos

- Pues si – Dijo entregándole a Gabrielle – Mi nieta se transportaba de un lugar a otro, lo bueno fue que no se iba muy lejos, siempre terminaba a lado de Henry - Regina sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

- Si, te la pasaste bien mi amor – Dijo la morena sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Snow se sorprendió un poco, era bien sabido que Regina actuaba de ese modo cuando estaba sola, nunca había permitido que Snow ni James la vieran en esa faceta de madre consentida

- No – Exclamó Gabrielle, Regina sonrió y volvió a preguntarle

- ¿No te la pasaste bien? –

- No a mamá Ina y mamá Ena –

- Extrañabas a tus mamis princesa, nosotras también te extrañábamos muchos – Regina tomo a Henry y también lo abrazó – A los dos

- a mamá, mamá Ena –

- Mamá Emma, tu mami, esta… -

- Aquí estoy princesa – Regina fue interrumpida por Emma que iba bajando las escaleras agarrada del barandal, la morena miro a su mujer alzando una ceja y cuando Emma empezó a caminar hacia los presente Snow no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Emma caminaba… un poco raro

- Hola mamá – Corrió Henry abrazando a Emma por las piernas provocando que esta las cerraras y soltara un gemido de molestia - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime? –

- Si chico, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que… - Emma miro a Regina – Lo que pasa es que me lastime… me pegue y me duele un poco – El reclamó de Gabrielle provoco que todos la miraran, la niña quería atención, quería que su mamá Emma la tomara entre sus brazos y la abrazara, la rubia sonrió y extendió los brazos para tomar a su hija – Si mi vida, yo también te quiero – Snow dudo un poco sobre la excusa de Emma, pero al fin y al cabo era su vida.

Snow no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que hacían Regina y Emma cada fin de semana, pese a que se le hizo raro, en primera ver a Regina en su casa un día de la sema y en segunda que Emma caminara de esa forma, sabía perfectamente que no podía intervenir, era su mujer y su vida sexual… pero eso no evito que Snow se preguntara: ¿Qué abran hecho estas dos? – Bueno – Dijo la mujer volviendo a la tierra – Sera mejor que yo me valla, tengo cosas que hacer y mañana es miércoles, Henry recuerda que los miércoles es día de actividades al aire libre en la escuela, prepárate – El niño asintió y le dio un beso a su abuela, Snow se despidió de beso de Emma y también de Gabrielle y le dedico una sonrisa a Regina.

En cuanto se quedó la familia sola Henry iba a subir a su cuarto – Eh muchacho – Lo detuvo Emma - ¿Qué les parece…? – Miro a Regina – Si vamos a….

- Vamos a comer un helado, ¿se les antoja? – Regina interrumpió a su mujer, la morena sabía que Emma iba a proponer ver una película, pero ella no quería estar cerca de Emma, era así como veían las películas, Regina recostada un poco en el brazo del sillón, Emma en su pecho, Henry en el pecho de Emma y Gabrielle en el piso entretenida con sus juguetes

- Yo iba a decir que si veíamos una película – Dijo Emma mirando retadoramente a Regina

- Yo quiero un helado ¿Si? – Exclamó Henry acercándose a Emma, la rubia suspiro, entendió en juego de Regina, pero Emma necesitaba explicarle que entre Neal y ella no había ocurrido absolutamente nada, la familia completa salió de la casa y se fueron caminando a la heladería

* * *

Ya en la heladería los cuatro estaban sentados Regina enfrente de Emma con Henry a un lado enfrente de Gabrielle que estaba parada en la silla – Aquí tienen sus helados, de vainilla para Henry, uno de chocolate para Emma, Fresa para la alcaldesa y uno de yogurt semi-derretido para la bebe – La camarera sonrió y entrego a cada quien su helado, despidiéndose con otra sonrisa y alejándose de la mesa

Henry enseguida ataco su helado, Emma no podía dejar de mirar a Regina mientras esta le daba pequeñas cucharadas a la nena, Emma se recargo en la mesa observando el perfil de su mujer y dándose cuenta que era una mujer, esposa, compañera y una madre excelente – _Eres la mujer perfecta, tanto te cuesta entender que yo no cambiaría a mi reina por un ex delincuente-_ Pensaba Emma mientras seguía perdida observando aquella escena de Regina y Gabrielle

- Mamá ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Henry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Emma y provocando que Regina mirara preocupada

- SI- Dijo acomodándose – Estoy solo… un poco distraída – Regina pensó que Emma estaba distraída pensando en Neal, ese hombre… ese idiota le provocaba repulsión, asco, la morena le mandó una mirada fulminante a Emma que la miraba tiernamente

- ¿Puedo ir a los juegos? – Volvió a preguntar el niño entusiasmado

- Si Henry, pero con cuidado - Exclamó Emma viendo así, que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Regina, la morena siguió dándole su helado a Gabrielle y aprovechaba los intermedios para comer del suyo, Emma se quitó el zapato izquierdo y se agacho un poco en su silla, cuando tuvo la distancia perfecta alzó su pie y acaricio con ternura la pierna de Regina, que al sentir su contacto no pudo más que dar un brinco y un pequeño grito salió de sus labios, Gabrielle miraba divertida la reacción de su mamá Ina para luego mirar que su mamá Ena estaba riéndose.

Consiguiendo la atención de la morena volvió a acomodarse y se recargo en la mesa – Tenemos que hablar –

- Yo dije lo que tenía que decir, no creo que tengamos algo más que mencionar señorita Swan –

- Perfecto ahora me dices "Señorita Swan" eso solo me lo dices cuando estamos en la cama, o cuando te enojas, creo yo que ahora soy Señora de Mills ¿no crees? – Regina le dio una sonrisa a su mujer, no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de Emma – Prométeme que vamos a hablar ¿sí? – Regina miro a su mujer, estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero vio que en la calle de enfrente iba cruzando la calle ese idiota que no podía mencionar, la mirada de Regina cambio y Emma se dio cuenta, la rubia pensó que era porque Regina seguía demasiado enfadada por lo que había ocurrido, Gabrielle también se dio cuenta quien estaba apuntó de entrar en la heladería, la bebe volteo a ver a Regina que tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta, la morena miro de reojo a su pequeña e hizo su cabeza para arriba y para abajo, no era una expresión de aceptación y estaba asintiendo era como si le hubiera dado la indicación a Gabrielle que hiciera algo. La niña regreso su vista a la puerta y se rio moviendo sus manitas, Emma se preocupó por un momento que le pudiera pasar algo malo, pero Regina se quedó quita sonriendo al darse cuenta que Neal desapareció justo en el momento que iba a entrar en la heladería

- Emma, solo está feliz, sería mejor irnos – Regina tomo su bolso y su gabardina y se paró –

- Pero eso solo lo hace cuando va a hacer magia y ella sigue aquí, nosotras… - Emma volteo rápidamente por la ventana y miro a Henry jugando – No explotó nada y nadie salió volando –

- Señora de Mills – Exclamó Regina haciendo énfasis en "Mills" – la niña simplemente este contenta, quizá este aprendiendo a controlarse – Emma tenía en sus brazos a su hija, sacó el dinero y lo dejo en la mesa saliendo las tres juntas a buscar a Henry.

* * *

Neal iba caminando por la calle, hasta que observo a Henry jugando en los juegos de la heladería, inspeccionó un poco el lugar y observo una bella cabellera rubia, enfrente de ella Regina, Neal atravesó la calle y fue en ese momento que se percató que Regina lo había descubierto, el hombre hizo caso omiso a la mirada asesina de Regina, Neal sabía perfectamente que si la reina usaba magia todo el pueblo la volvería a odiar.

A punto de entrar fue cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que con ella estaba Gabrielle, la pequeña demonio, así le había puesto el después de los incidentes, la sonrisa de Neal se esfumo cuando vio a Gabrielle - ¡Mierda! – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer de la entrada de la heladería.

El hombre cerro los ojos y se dio que estaba justamente en la entrada del café de la abuelita – Esa pequeña demonio – Exclamó entrando a tomar algo – Pero esa familia es de locos, tanto la madre como la hija – El café de la abuela y la heladería estaban un poco retiradas, estaba fuera de sus posibilidades salir corriendo y alcanzar a Emma antes de que se fuera, el hombre se sentó en la barra mientras seguía maldiciendo en voz baja

* * *

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos, espero sus comentarios **


	9. Reconciliacion

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por estar en sus favoritos o por seguir la historia, eso me motiva cada día para escrbir algo nuevo y bueno... eso es verdad ahora con el calor las neuronas se derriten y la imaginación no funciona como quisuieramos, pero espero tardarme a lo mucho una sema en subir capi nuevo**

* * *

- Regina – Grito Emma entrando al despacho de Regina, provocando que esta se sobresaltara

- Dios mío, Emma ¿Qué haces aquí?, casi nunca entras – Regina se asustó provocando que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, su mesa estaba totalmente vacía, la morena intentaba armar un rompecabezas desde que habían llegado.

La tensión había vuelto y Henry estaba con Gabrielle en su cuarto, Regina se había ido directamente a la cocina, esperó que Emma se subiera para ir al estudio – Yo sabía que estabas aquí – Respondió la rubia sentándose en la silla frente a Regina, separadas por un escritorio

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? –

La rubia suspiro - ¿Exactamente?, necesitaba decirte que no quiero estar peleada contigo y no puedo vivir sin ti – Dijo la rubia con su mejor cara de arrepentimiento

- Pues lo has hecho perfectamente – Contesto Regina regresando su mirada al interminable rompecabezas

- Te amo – Exclamó Emma provocando que Regina volteara

- ¿De verdad? Y porque me amas es que actúas como lo haces – Dijo frívolamente

- Es que… Quisiera aclarar todo esto – Dijo dándose un pequeño golpe con las manos en sus rodillas

- Yo no te lo estoy pidiendo –

- No, pero te lo mereces –

- Emma, estoy consciente de las diferencias que hay entre las dos – Regina intentaba sonar lo más fría y distante que podía, pero teniendo a su mujer frente a ella, con esa cara, y ese escote que dejaba a la imaginación lo único que quería era lanzarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor ahí mismo

- Regina, yo creí que me amabas –

- Yo te amo, mucho, pero de ahí a que me haga ilusiones por tus palabras de amor… ¿Emma? con mi experiencia y aunque me duela, a veces pienso que nuestra relación es imposible, tienes a un niño de 11 años que está ansioso porque su madre y su padre biológicos pasen tiempo juntos, y quizá algo más, tienes al hombre que te hizo feliz en tu juventud, lo se estamos casadas, pero… tienes demasiadas tentaciones y yo no quiero volver a sufrir por amor – Regina tenía la cara totalmente sería y no dejaba articular ningún sentimiento, aunque las palabras que menciono le destrozaban el alma sabía que no todo era para siempre.

Emma se puso de pie – Ya se – Dijo un poco triste – Me… me voy a salir, me vuelvo a cambiar la ropa interior por una más sexy, vuelvo a preparar la cena que te hice y empezamos de nuevo ¿Te parece? – Emma miro a Regina, aunque la rubia quisiera ponerle el mejor buen humor para solucionar ese problema no podía y su mujer se la complicaba aún más al evitar expresar algún sentimiento

- Emma, ¿Tú crees que yo no sabía que esto iba a terminar? ¿Qué cada una seguiría con su vida? – Al escuchar las primeras palabras de Regina que dejaban demostrar un sentimiento, tristeza, Emma se pegó a la pared recargándose en su brazo que tenía justamente sobre su cabeza, puso su otra mano en la cintura y volvió a mirar a su mujer

- Pero, no estas enojada conmigo ¿Verdad? – Dijo Emma totalmente seria

- Yo no – Regina articulo con dificultad evitando así que salieran las primeras lágrimas de sus ojos

- Y no te importa que tenga una relación con Neal ¿O sí? –

Regina trago saliva – Es tu vida – Contesto regresando su mirada al rompecabezas encajando pieza por pieza

Emma suspiro y aprovecho para esbozar una sonrisa – claro, y además soy mujer ¿No? – La sonrisa de Emma desapareció en cuento Regina la miro

- Guapa y joven también – Emma se desesperó y golpeo con brusquedad la pared

- Mira Regina – La señalo con el dedo – Escúchame, un momento nada más – La rubia comenzó a caminar por el despacho un poco alterada – Si yo te encuentro en camisón, y que conste que te ves demasiado sexy en camisón ¿eh?, pero si yo te encuentro en camisón – Emma volvió a apuntar la con el dedo – Y desayunando en esta casa, con una… con una pu… tipa, la mato ¿me oíste?, lo mato – Regina se recargo en su silla olvidándose por completo de su rompecabezas, Emma suspiro y regreso a su silla – Yo puedo decir cosas de nuestra relación, de nuestro matrimonio, menos que es algo pasajero, una bonita relación, o que te estimo, obviamente yo no tengo la experiencia del mundo, aunque siempre me ilusiono como si fuera la primera vez – Regina esquivo la mirada de Emma – Mírame – Le pidió – Entre el manicomio y perderte mi vida, prefiero que tú cocines diario – Regina negó con la cabeza y la volvió a voltear – Regina – Emma se apoyó en el escritorio – Te mentí, te rechace, me deje besar, lo vi a escondidas… pero yo jamás pensé en dejarte -

- Me has hecho un daño enorme – Comentó la morena dejando que sus lágrimas atravesaran su rostro, sin poder mirar a Emma, la rubia sonrió y se puso de pie, le dio la espalda a Regina dirigiéndose a la puerta, provocando que la morena mirara extrañada, Emma se detuvo en seco y dio giro sobre sus talones

- Sé que fue un error y como yo tengo maestría en corazones rotos y en que te abandonen, puedo curarte – Decía la rubia mientras caminaba seductoramente al escritorio, algo que no podía notar Regina ya que tenía su rostro girado a la derecha

- No quiero… – Emma se paró en seco cuando su vientre choco con el escritorio y escucho esas palabras, la rubia agacho su cabeza y Regina por fin la miro – Vivir sin ti – estas últimas palabras de Regina provocaron que Emma la mirara, la rubia se subió lentamente al escritorio

- Regina… - Dijo seductoramente – Necesito sacar la comida del horno, porque la deje calentándose y no quiero que se queme – El comentario que hizo provoco que Regina mirara a Emma con una sonrisa, secándose sus lagrimas

- ¿Es cierto que cocinaste o es un sueño mío? –

- No – Dijo la rubia acercándose al rostro de su mujer – Yo soy y seré tu peor pesadilla – Regina dirigió sus ojos a los labios de Emma y volvió a mirarla

- Prométemelo -

- Te lo prometo –

- No lo vuelvas a hacer –

- Hoy no te había dicho cuanto te amo ¿verdad? – Regina negó lentamente con la cabeza

- Ni yo te había dicho cuanto te necesito a mi lado – Las dos mujeres juntaron sus frentes

- Te amo – Dijo la rubia en un susurro antes de juntar sus labios y perderse en un beso apasionado – Entre Neal y yo no hay nada, me cae gordo, es feo, te amo a ti nada más

- Mi vida… bésame – La morena tomo la cara de Emma entre sus manos y se volvieron a besar, provocando que Emma soltara un gemido por la pequeña mordida que le dio Regina en el labio inferior, se separaron por un instante – Ámame… hazme el amor – Emma se recorrió un poco más en el escritorio y se separó bruscamente de Regina

- Ya te arruine el rompecabezas –

- No importa, quiero sentirte ahora, te lo pido – Regina volviéndose una fiera comenzó a desvestirse y a desvestir a Emma – Quiero ver tu ropa interior – Susurraba Regina mientras atacaba el cuello de Emma al mismo tiempo que la rubia gemía muriéndose de ganas por estar piel a piel.

* * *

**Quiza me e puesto demasiado romantica, muuuy romantica para mi gusto, pero si mi pareja y yo tuvieramos una discucion así em encantaria que así fuera nuestra reconciliacion... ¿Como seria su reconciliacion perfecta?**

**Prometo compenzar mi romanticismo con un poco de cachonderia en un par de capitulos**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	10. Amenaza

- Cariño – Dijo Regina entrando al despacho con una bata puesta – Lamento informarte que tus fideos son una especie de mazacote – Emma esperaba a su mujer recostada en el sillón cubriéndose con una manta.

Tras el comentario de Regina, lo único que pudo hacer Emma fue reírse y extender sus manos para que Regina se recostara en su pecho – No me digas, bueno ¿Quieres que te diga algo? – La morena se recostó sobre Emma y esta puso sus manos sobre su pecho abrazándola y dándole besos en la nuca

- ¿Qué? –

- No me importa en lo más mínimo, nos la pasamos tan bien –

- Eso sí, la verdad que si –

- Morena ¿Y los niños? –

-Henry y Gabrielle, ya están dormidos, ¿Qué horas crees que son? –

- 11:30 – Dijo Emma cerrando los ojos deseando adivinar

- No cielo mío, la 1:15 – Regina giro su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con Emma – Te amo –

- Yo también – Ambas se acercaron y se besaron, Regina recorrió con sus manos el camino que ya sabía, comenzando por el rostro, bajando por el cuello y posándose en la cintura de Emma, pero su amor fue interrumpido con el sonido del timbre –Quien sea que es lo matare –

Regina sonrió y se puso de pie – Sera mejor que yo valla a abrir, tu… - La morena recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su mujer – No creo que estés en condiciones de abrir – Regina se amarró la bata y salió del estudio, se dirigió a la puerta susurrando un par de maldiciones, llego a la puerta cerró los ojos y suspiró - ¿Quién viene despertar a la gente a estas horas? – Dijo mientras abría la puerta, Regina cambio la cara totalmente en cuanto Neal entro como perro por su casa.

- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto el hombre mientras buscaba

- Hey, detente de una vez, no sé de qué mierda hablas, pero no son horas para andar molestando a las personas –

- ¿Dónde lo tienes? – El hombre invadió el espacio vital de Regina, sus ojos llenos de furia recorrían el rostro de la mujer

- Per tú estás loco, no sé de qué me hablas y si no te vas en este momento te juro que… -

- ¿Qué me harás? – Regina no termino la frase porque fue interrumpida por el hombre – Me vas a matar, me mataras como lo hiciste con mi padre – Grito el hombre con furia.

Al escuchar esas palabras Regina abrió los ojos como plato – Emma… - Grito la morena esperando a que su mujer apareciera

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto Emma saliendo del despacho envuelta en la cobija

- Si, ve a la habitación de Henry, ahí está Gabrielle, quédate con los niños, luego te digo – Emma miro con preocupación a su mujer y luego asintió, Neal le mando una sonrisa y Emma le contesto haciéndole una seña obscena con la mano

- Ahora si, me puedes explicar ¿Qué éstas diciendo? –

- Por favor Regina no lo niegues, esta semana estuve buscando a mi padre y nunca lo vi, creí que estaba con Belle, pero tampoco… Tú lo mataste – tras el reclamó de Neal lo único que pudo hacer Regina fue soltar una carcajada - ¿De qué te ríes? – EL hombre tomo de los brazos a Regina zarandeándola provocando que esta lo apartara con ayuda de la magia, provocando que callera en las escaleras, la morena se acercó con paso firme a Neal que se retorcía de dolor.

- Yo nunca mate a tu padre, por lo visto no te enteras de nada, Ruby y Belle están casadas, la segunda mando a la mierda a tu padre, porque eso era una mierda, Rumpelstiltskin ya no ésta mas aquí, pero no fue porque yo lo mate, él y yo hicimos un trato

- ¿Qué trato?... mi padre nunca hubiera aceptado hacer un trato contigo – Neal se puso de pie y los dos se miraban fijamente

- Pues te digo que si – suspiro – Si quieres saber dónde ésta, acompáñame – Regina movió la cabeza en señal para que Neal la siguiera, ambos se acercaron al espejo en el que hace más de un año Rumpelstiltskin se había ido para buscar su final feliz – Aquí esta –

- El hombre se acercó al espejo y lo acaricio – Bruja maldita, lo encerraste en un espejo – El hombre escupió sus palabras con un odio indescriptible

- No, yo le regale a tu padre un reino que en el pasado me perteneció, le dije que ahí podría tener riquezas y magia ilimitada, y él se fue –

- La Reina Malvada regalando propiedades, Regina, no me hagas reír por favor –

- Si no me quieres creer, no me creas, pero ahora te voy a pedir de la manera más atenta – Regina poco a poco aumentaba el tono de su voz - ¡Que te largues de mi casa! – Fulmino en un grito provocando que el hombre retrocediera.

Neal se hizo para atrás después del grito y señalo a Regina con un dedo – No te creo maldita bruja, y juro que haré todo lo posible por destruir tu felicidad, te quitare a tu familia perfecta y no quedara nada más que recuerdos, me oíste – El hombre se dio media vuelta y en un par de zancadas se perdió de la vista de Regina.

* * *

**Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, claro que la Super bebe Gabrielle estara ahí para desaparecer cualquier amenaza pero ya veran que pasara, tanto Gabrielle como Malefica tomaran más importancia en la historia.**

**"Las tres brujas contraatacan" asi se llamara un capitulo que en mi opinion estera divertido e interensate**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	11. El plan

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios **

** Melissa** (NO SE ME DAN MUY BIEN LOS DIBUJOS) **NORTH0314** (AQUI ESTA LA RESPUES A TU PREGUNTA) **Paola** (JURO QUE LO HARE SUFRIR COMO NO TIENES IDEA PERO SANAMENTE, DE EL SE VA A ENCARGAR LA PEQUEÑA)**LaFidelMon (**ES UN HONOR PARA MI QUE ME DEJES UN COMENTARIO DESDE "My clarity" NO DEJO DE SEGUIRTE)

**Tambien gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos y los que tienen la historia como favorita**

**Espero que disfruten el capi...**

* * *

Regina le había comentado a Emma él porque Neal había interrumpido su momento de reconciliación – Pero como se le ocurre venir por eso ¿y le explicaste? – Pregunto Emma mientras daba vueltas en su recamara

- Si Emma, le explique y le conté lo esencial…-

- Pero si le hubieras dicho todo no te hubiera amenazado – Regina se levantó de la cama alzando una ceja

- Osea que ¿No me crees?, lo que me faltaba, mi hijo quiere tiempo con sus padres biológicos, un idiota viene a amenazarme con destruir mi familia y ahora mi esposa, mi mujer no me cree – Regina negó con la cabeza y se volvió a recostar tapándose hasta el cuello y dándole la espalda a Emma

- No cariño, yo no quise decir eso…pero – Regina seguía inmóvil – Pero no quiero perderte, bastante hemos pasado como para que alguien venga y con un par de amenazas no separe

Regina volteo con el ceño fruncido – Eso explícatelo a ti, que no me crees… - Regina iba a regresar a su posición pero Emma la detuvo colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Regina

- No quiero perderte ¿Me escuchas? , tengo miedo que por tus celos absurdos hacía Neal, él consiga separarnos – Emma se acercó y le dio un cálido beso a Regina que en un segundo se colocó sobre su mujer, puso su mano sobre el sexo de la rubia y se acercó a su oído mordiendo el lóbulo

- Esto es mío, tu eres mía, Henry y Gabrielle son míos –

Emma gimió ante los movimientos de Regina – Si, solo tuyos –

- Si me quitan mí puesto como alcaldesa, no me importa, mientras no me separen de su lado –

Emma abrió los ojos como plato – No lo puedo creer Regina es lo más hermoso que me has dicho, sabiendo que tu puesto en la alcaldía es tu adoración

- Sera mi adoración, pero ustedes son mi familia, mi vida entera –

- Eres hermosa, preciosa, no tengo la menor duda de que casarme contigo fue el mejor acierto de mi vida, te amo –

- Te amo, te deseo, te quiero – Emma y Regina volvieron a besarse con mayor intensidad, Emma puso las manos en la nuca de Regina acercándola más hacia ella y enredando sus dedos entre su pelo.

* * *

- Es un maldito, hijo de… - Exclamaba Maléfica parándose bruscamente de la silla

- Es hijo de Gold, de tal palo tal astilla, por eso necestio de tu ayuda Malé ¿quieres agua? –

- Si Regina por favor – La rubia se sentó y Regina llamo por el intercomunicador a su secretaria pidiendo dos vasos de agua – Bueno y ¿Qué planeas? –

- Mandarlo con garfio –

- ¿Con garfio? –

- Si –

- Pero eso es imposible, necesitamos los portales y no podemos hacer sin… - Maléfica no pudo terminar la frase porque la morena las interrumpio

- Lo sé, pero en el libro de magia de mi madre he encontrado un hechizo, en el que puedes llevar a las personas a donde quieras –

- Vale y quiere mandar a Neal a Neverland -

- Así es, pero yo sola no puedo, el hechizo necesita mínimo tres brujas – El sonido de la puerta provocó que ambas mujeres voltearan

- Lo siento, aquí traigo sus vasos de agua alcaldesa –

- Esta bien gracias... – Regina cerro los ojos, intentaba recordar el nombre de su nueva secretaría pero no podía

- Gracias Claudia, puedes retirarte – Le ayudó la rubia viendo el esfuerzo de la alcaldesa, la mujer asintió y salió del despacho rápidamente

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

- ¿Su nombre?, pues afuera – Maléfica señalo la puerta – En su escritorio tiene una plática que dice Claudia, me imagine que así se llamaba… - Regina le agradeció a Maléfica con la cabeza - ¿En que estábamos? –

- El hechizo necesita tres brujas, y yo necesito tu ayuda –

- Bien ¿Qué recibo a cambio? –

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja – Sabia que me pedirías algo, aprendiste de Rumpel – La rubia simplemente asintió – Bueno me entere que están buscando tener dos bebes propios y dos adoptados, pues conozco una clínica cerca, en Boston, en esa clínica, si el paciente no puede moverse envían a un par de doctores y realizan la inseminación –

- ¿Nos espías? – Pregunto Maléfica porque le resulto raro que Regina supiera esa información

- No simplemente que Emma es mi mujer y muy amiga de Ruby que está casada con Belle, íntima amiga de Milah… ¿Me ayudaras? –

- Si, pero ¿Quién es la tercer bruja o brujo? –

- Se llama Gabrielle Swan Mills –

- Así que la hija seguirá los pasos de su madre, espero que no invoque una maldición como la tuya… - Maléfica sonrió y le extendió la mano a Regina para cerrar el trato, gesto que fue correspondido por Regina

- Bueno ¿te gustaría ir a comer a nuestra casa? –

- Gracias por la invitación pero tengo que… -

- Milah también está invitada, Emma está organizando una comida por los viejos tiempos, dice que sacando cuentas concluyo que hoy hace dos años fue la cena donde todos estábamos hechizados ¿la recuerdas? -

- Como olvidarla, pasaron tantas cosas esa noche – Dijo Maléfica mordiéndose el labio inferior, al parecer no solo le llegaron los recuerdos de la cena sino los de después de la cena, los de su recamara, entre las sabanas con su ahora esposa – Bueno, iré por Milah ahí nos vemos – Maléfica se paró y se despidió de Regina

* * *

**Yo se que lo de la inseminacion es algo muy jalado de los pelos, pero si ya nos topamos con magia... todo puede pasar ¿No?**

**Dejen su comentario **

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	12. Hace dos años

**Hoy e decidido subir dos capitulos, lo que hace mucho no hacía...Melissa esa parte de la cena y donde todos beben de una botella es una de mis favoritas de la historia... Gracias a "El amor y el mal" decidi hacer la continuación. Esta y la de El amor y el mal son mis pequeños proyectos en esta pagina."**

* * *

- Bien, bien – Decía Neal mientras daba vueltas por la comisaria – es tu esposa, pero me tienes que creer, ella mato a mi padre, y no se tentara el corazón para matarme a mí

- Neal cálmate, Regina no te matara y no ha matado a nadie, Gold está vivo… - Emma miro un momento al piso y cruzó sus brazos – Bueno… hace dos años, cuando me despedí de el aún vivía, no lo sé es ya un poco viejo y usa bastón y no se tu sabes, la edad y los achaques… -

- No Emma – Neal tomo de los hombros a Emma y la agito – Date cuenta, Regina no es tan buena como presume, ella lo mato, lo enveneno y luego lo desapareció –

- Tú estás loco –

- No, tu estas bajo un hechizo, claro como no lo vi antes, estas hechizada, sino porque la defenderías tanto…Un beso, el beso de amor verdadero, es así como funciona para romper las maldiciones – Neal no lo pensó más beso a Emma.

Henry estaba en la escuela y Regina tenía una junta importante, por esa razón James se ofreció a llevar Gabrielle con su mamá Emma.

El destino odiaba a Neal, de ese no había duda, en cuanto sintió el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar… - Mamá Ena – El hombre abrió los ojos como plato

- No, pequeña te lo puedo explicar, tu mami y yo… – La niña miraba fijamente al hombre, esperando su explicación – David por favor, no permitas que… - Neal no pudo terminar su frase en cuanto se dio cuenta que sus pies se alejaban del piso y la adrenalina subía cuando mientras caía directo en el escritorio

- Gabrielle, eso no se hace – Le reprochaba James mientras Emma se acercaba a su pequeña tomándola en sus brazos para que James ayudara a Neal

- Mamá Ena, no – Repitió la bebe y los objetos cercanos empezaron a elevarse cayendo sobre un Neal moribundo y un James que gritaba y se cubría la niña se percató que eso no serviría de nada, quería castigar a ese hombre, que aunque no conocía su nombre, sabía que era malo, era una bebe, pero lo presentía cuando él estaba cerca la actitud de sus madres cambiaba completamente, así que extendió su mano y la movió de un lado a otro, haciendo así, que el cuerpo de Neal se estampara contra los barrotes.

Un gemido lastimero no era suficiente para la niña, así que repitió en movimiento y el hombre se estampo contra el escritorio provocando que James se sorprendiera por lo madura que era su nieta controlando sus magia, Emma intentaba alejar a su hija de ahí pero aunque se girara Gabrielle giraba su pequeño cuerpo mientras observaba a u Neal retorciéndose del dolor.

La niña comenzó a agitarse en los brazos de Emma lo que significaba que quería bajar, Gabrielle sabia caminar pero tropezaba, al tocar el piso, la niña se acercó temblorosa a Neal y tomo la cara del hombre entre sus manitas y lo miraba con ternura, en cuanto Neal poco a poco iba sonriendo a la tierna bebe, Gabrielle aprovecho y le empezó a dar manotazos por toda la cara y riéndose como si le hubieran dado un juguete nuevo, Emma enseguida corrió y cargó a su niña

- Gabrielle, eso esta mal

- Mamá Ena No, malo – Señalo a Neal la nena – Mamá Ina y Mamá Ena – La pequeña entrelazo sus manitas

- Hermosa, mamá Ina y yo vamos a estar juntas pase lo que pase, te lo prometo, yo la amo y ella a mi, por nada del mundo nos separaremos me escuchas, tienes que aprender a controlarte eres muy pequeña pero muy inteligente…

- Lito – Exclamó la niña

- Tu abuelo ésta bien – Contesto James hablando en tercera persona acercándose a su nieta mientras se sobaba la cabeza – Un pequeño moretón, pero todo estará bien

- Lita y Eny

- Vamos por tu abuelita y por tu hermano, quieres ir ¿verdad? – Pregunto Emma

- James ¿Cenamos hoy todos juntos? – Pregunto Emma abrazando a su pequeña

- Si hija, pero que te parece si mejor los invito a comer, vamos por tu madre, por Henry y le dices a Regina –

- No podemos hoy quedamos de comer con unas amigas ahí en la casa, te voy a pedir que te lleves a Gabrielle y yo voy a buscar a mi esposa – James tomo entre sus brazos a su nieta y asintió, los tres salieron de la comisaria olvidándose por completo de aquel hombre que seguía retorciéndose de dolor y su brazo derecho sobre su costilla quejándose

* * *

- Bueno, quiero bridar, porque hace dos años se terminó una pesadilla, los nudos se desataron y los milagros sucedieron – Exclamaba Emma alzando una copa

- Porque hace dos años cada una de las parejas se comprometió en matrimonio – Dijo Granny mientras cargaba a su nieta Callie

- Porque nos deshicimos de nuestro mayor enemigo – Exclamaron al unisonó Milah y Maléfica tomadas de la mano, y así cada una de las presentes brindo por algo, Derek y Callie, los gemelos de Ruby y Belle jugaban en el piso

- Hace un año confesaron y reafirmaron su amor aquí, quien iba a decirlo ¿verdad bruja? –

- Claro vieja loca – Contesto Regina – Aquí floreció y se fortaleció el amor, en esta casa… y ahora un día del año, tú y yo nos respetamos –

- Me alegro de que no sea todos los días Alcaldesa – Sonrió Granny

- Lo mismo digo vieja cara de nata soplada –

- Ya dejen de pelear – Intervino Belle – Estamos celebrando el triunfo del amor verdadero –

- Abuela – Se acercó Milah curiosa - ¿Qué paso con su amor fugaz hacía Archie? –

- Ese joven… ahí quedo, un sueño imposible - la mujer hizo un suspiro largo agachando su cabeza, lo que provoco que las otras seis mujeres ahí rieran – Aunque – Granny alzó la cabeza – El muchacho este, ¿Cómo se llamaba? El que era Pinocho. No estaba feo, y se veía muy bien montado en su moto y su barba mal afeitado – La mujer mayor se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, todas las demás volvieron a reír, era impresionante como la mujer hacía reír en un momento y al otro podría ser realmente contraria amenazando a todo mundo con su ballesta

- Abuela por favor – Dijo Ruby entre risas – Ya basta, No te puedes fijar en alguien de tu edad

- No, todos son unos viejos rabos verdes que me buscan por mi cuerpo – Tras esto la risas no se hicieron esperar, las siete mujeres hablando y disfrutando de las ocurrencias de Granny, así paso volando la tarde, y en todo ese tiempo ni Regina ni Emma se había preocupado por Neal.

* * *

La rubia no le había comentado nada a su mujer del pequeño altercado que había sucedido en la mañana, Emma estaba consiente que se lo tenía que decir, aunque eso implicara que los celos de Regina se dispararan de nuevo, la rubia no iba a permitir que un idiota se acercara a su familia e intentara destruir, lo que se va una vez, se despide dos veces…. Y así iba a ser Neal la abandono hace 11 años y ahora que ella estaba feliz no iba a admitirlo en su vida de nuevo.

* * *

**Gracias por comentar, espero sus comentarios de este y el capi anterior.**

**Besos y abrazós ciberneticos**

**P.D: La expresion que hace Regina hacía Granny " Vieja cara de Nata Soplada" es muy conocida aqui en México.**


	13. Celosa

**Aqui esta un capitulo más... Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Mellisa me sorprendio que fueses de Tabasco, no me imaginaba que fuese Mexicana yo soy del centro Guanajuatense **

* * *

- La comida ha sido un éxito – susurro Regina mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Emma, al irse las cinco mujeres, l rubia puso una canción romántica y tomo a Regina de la cintura invitándola a bailar

- Si… recordar viejos tiempos hace bien – Dijo Emma acariciando el pelo de su mujer

- Señorita Swan… estamos solas – Exclamó la morena poniendo voz seductora - ¿Le gustaría recordar nuestra noche de bodas? –

- Señora Mills de Swan, creo que es un poco raro que me sigua llamando señorita, estoy casada, con una mujer maravillosa y la más sexy del planeta, y tengo dos hijos –

- Muy bien Señora Swan de Regina – La morena hizo énfasis en su nombre provocando que la rubia se separa y la mirara

- Te amo – Susurró Emma pegando su frente con la de Regina – Me encantaría rememorar nuestra noche de bodas, pero… James nos invitó a cenar y le dije que ahí estaríamos – Regia se quedó callada separándose de su mujer, Regina se dio cuenta que Emma tenía que confesarle algo más

- Emma, dime ¿Qué paso? –

La rubia suspiro y agacho la mirada, poco a poco le comenzó a contar lo que había ocurrido, Neal intentando besarla, la llegada de James y Gabrielle, como la niña torturo a Neal y por último la invitación de su padre para ir a cenar…

- ¡Pero ese idiota está loco! – Exclamó Regina en cuanto Emma termino de contarle

- James, no está loco, simplemente fue una invitación –

- No Emma, James no, Neal ese idiota piensa que estas bajo un hechizo… lo que me faltaba – Regina se giró bruscamente dándole la espalda a Emma y mirando al techo

- Cariño, Regina, esto te lo dije para que lo supieras, no para que estuvieras enojada – Emma se acercó sigilosamente vivir con ella la hizo conocerla demasiado y cuando Regina Mills, la alcaldesa se enojaba había que actuar con precaución

- Emma es que es el colmo, por eso ya le dije a Maléfica que nos ayudara –

- ¿Qué dijo? –

- Que si… pero eso lo hablaremos en otro momento ahora vamos a bañarnos…-

- Regina – Dijo Emma haciendo pucheros – Yo me bañe en la mañana

Regina sonrió maliciosamente – a bañarnos juntas – Emma abrió los ojos como plato y sonrió de oreja a oreja, asintiendo y tomando la mano de Regina dirigiéndose al baño

* * *

- ¿Le ayudaras? – Pregunto Milah regresando a su cama y acostándose en el pecho de su mujer

- Por supuesto Milah, aparte ella me dijo que conocía una buena clínica de inseminación – Maléfica le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza a su esposa

- Bueno… pero no quiero que te pase nada, serás la madre de mis hijos – Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Maléfica y se besaron

- Por supuesto, ese sería el mejor trato de mi vida – Milah sonrió y se colocó sobre su mujer, poco a poco la morena se adentró en las sabanas – Milah ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Maléfica mientras sonreía cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Gabrielle? – Gritó Snow mientras se asomaba debajo de la cama

- No lo sé, Snow, estaba contigo ¿No? –

- Si, pero… pero desapareció – Mientras los dos adultos buscaban como locos a la bebe Henry estaba tranquilo comiendo un bol repleto de frituras – Henry – Grito Snow - ¿Por qué no buscas a tu hermana? –

- Porque así es Gabrielle, puede estar el cualquier lado, aquí, en la cocina, en las escaleras, en casa con mis mamás o en España – Al oír esto James y Snow dejaron de buscar mirándose preocupados

- Snow… ¿Y si la niña se fue de continente? –

- Como se lo explicaremos a Emma – Contestó Snow sobresaltada

- Más bien, como se lo explicaran a mi mamá, Regina – Volvió a intervenir Henry que seguía comiendo tranquilamente, al parecer su trabajo ahí era presionar al matrimonio y ponerlos más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban

- Ahora si nos mata, James –

- No te preocupes abuela, en cualquier momento aparece –

* * *

- Vamos Regina, llegaremos tarde –

- Ya voy Emma – Grito la morena cerrando la puerta de la casa y caminando hacía su carro, pero en cuanto atravesó el jardín la morena casi choca con una mujer realmente guapa que le sonrió y le guiño el ojo a lo que Regina contesto el gesto con una sonrisa, Emma miro la escena, sentada en el lugar del copiloto del carro negro y frunció el ceño

_- Emma tranquilízate, fue un simple saludo… pero Regina nunca había saludado a nadie de esa forma…. Es imposible eso Emma ¿Estas celosa? La persona que le dice a su esposa que los celos son estúpidos esta celosa –_ Pensó Emma, y siguió con la mirada a _R_egina que se subía al carro y lo encendía, Emma le iba a reclamar a Regina sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir pero en ese preciso instante Gabrielle apareció en las piernas de Emma, las dos mujeres miraron sorprendidas, Regina arranco y se fueron lo más rápido posible a casa de Snow y James, sabían que ese par estaría como locos buscando a la niña.

* * *

Emma abrió la puerta de la casa de Snow y James y Regina entro con la niña en brazos

- Oh dios mío, Gabrielle ésta bien – Grito Snow colocando su mano en el pecho

- ¿Dónde la han encontrado? – El hombre se situó al lado de su mujer acariciando sus hombros

- Apareció en las piernas de Emma cuando veníamos para acá – Contestó Regina bajando a su hija para que caminara un rato y jugara

- Si, después de que saludaste muy cariñosamente a esa mujer ¿verdad? – Eso ultimo lo dijo Emma en un susurro que todo mundo alcanzó a escucha, Henry se distrajo totalmente de su plato, Snow y James se miraron mutuamente mientras Regina se sorprendía por la actitud de su mujer

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó la morena al lado suyo… Emma la miro fijamente y dio un paso para adelante, Snow miro preocupada a James, no quería que sus nietos presenciarán una futura discusión

- Bueno pues… - Grito Snow acercándose a su hija y tomándola de los hombros - ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos? –

La morena siguió los pasos de Snow y Emma y al pasar rozó el brazo de James, este aprovecho el momento y tomo del brazo a Regina – Más te vale que no la hagas llorar y tampoco quiero que sufra – Dijo el hombre acercándose lo más posible a Regina

- No te preocupes James – Regina se soltó de la mano con brusquedad – Eso nunca pasara –

Regina alzó una ceja y se dirigió situándose al lado de su esposa que la miro con… _- ¿Celos? Emma Swan esta celosa… - _Pensaba Regina _– No lo puedo creer_ – Tras ese pensamiento Regina no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa siendo descubierta por Emma, la morena tomo la barbilla de la rubia – Me encanta que estés celosa – La morena lo dijo tan bajito que solo lo podría oír Emma y pudo percibir una leve frase que salía muda de los labios de la rubia

- Yo no estoy celosa -

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Me habían preguntado cuantos capitulos tendra y bueno en lo personal no me gustaria decirlo, pero si lo desean saber en su comentario dejen su opinion ¿vale?**

**Besos y brazos ciberneticos**


	14. Me quede sin palabras para el titulo

**Aqui esta otro capitulo... este capi es un poco fuerte, no en exceso solo queria avisar por si no era la clasificacion corresta, no soy buena en eso.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan se les agradece...**

* * *

- Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos – Dijo Regina poniéndose de pie, enseguida de ella la rubia también se puso de pie

- Si, tenemos que irle a sonreír a la gente de la calle – Emma ataco por quinta vez en la noche a Regina, la morena ya estaba harta de sus celos, le encantaba que fuera así, posesiva, pero le molestaba que no se lo dijera.

Snow se puso de pie – Si, está bien, creo que deberían dejar a los niños, ya están dormidos y cobijados, hace demasiado frio a fuera, no les valla a hacer daño –

Regina le agradeció con la mirada a Snow, la morena sabía que la discusión con Emma no debía ser oída por los niños, las mujeres se despidieron de la pareja y les fueron a dar un besos a sus pequeños.

El camino de regreso a casa había sido silenciosa, ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna, la primera en entrar fue Emma que sin decir ni una palabra se fue a su recamara colocándole el seguro, Regina suspiro fuertemente y se esperó unos minutos, fue a tomar agua y tomo aire y se dirigió a su cuarto

- Emma – Grito Regina – Emma, ya ábreme por favor – La morena se acercó a la puerta de su recamara pegando la frente

- Mira, vete a dormir con quien se te dé la gana, es más vete a dormir con la chiqui chiqui bum bum que te sonrió hoy –

Regina no pudo evitar reír, el apodo que su mujer le había puesto a la extraña dama le resultaba gracioso – No digas, tonterías – Dijo la morena entre risas

- Crees que yo te voy a dejar entrar a dormir después de esa sonrisa descarada, por favor –

- Emma por favor déjame decir… - Regina no pudo terminar la frase porque fue bruscamente interrumpida por su mujer

- Mira piensa bien lo que vas a decir – Emma se paró bruscamente de la cama – Óyelo bien, y no te voy a dejar entrar a esta recamara que ahora es más mía que tuya

- Pues son tus celos estúpidos – Grito Regina dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta, enseguida Emma abrió la puerta furiosa y Regina se hizo para atrás

- Tengo razones para estarlo, cuando esa p… mujer paso y tú le sonreíste ¿no es razón? –

- Y las repetidas veces que a Neal y a ti se les descubre boca a boca, en el pasado estuviste con él y tuviste un hijo con el – Gritó Regina a punto de volverse loca

- No me saque cosas del pasado –

- ¿A ver?, no son cosas del pasado, son del presente Emma, me molesta muchísimo que sigas en comunicación con Neal, que no te deje vivir en paz y que Henry lo quiera de regreso – Regina explotó, todo lo que había guardado lo expreso en ese momento, Emma sabía que a su esposa le molestaba que ella y Neal se vieran, pero no sabía la magnitud del asunto.

- Esta bien – suspiro Emma caminando por el pasillo – Todo eso tiene sentido Regina, pero no te lo hubieras guardado… ¿Sabes porque rompen la mayoría de los matrimonios? – Pregunto Emma mirando a Regina, la morena no contesto y agacho la mirada – No, no lo sabes, claro que no, porque no se dicen las cosas –

Regina levantó la cabeza y se acercó a su mujer desafiándola – No, y no me importan los demás matrimonios, me importa lo que pasa con nosotros –

Emma volvió a caminar a su recamara seguida por Regina – Eso es lo que te molesta, bien, bien, no hay problema – La rubia se sentó en su lado de la cama – Mañana mismo voy y hablo con Neal y le digo que se aleje de nosotros – Regina se sentó en los pies de la cama y puso su cara sobre las manos – No, si quieres mañana vas tú en persona y le dices, oye sabes que Neal lárgate de aquí, Henry es mi hijo y Emma es mi mujer… - Emma iba a seguir hablando pero su esposa se lo impidió

- Ya, ya, ya entendí ya entendí –

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas por un momento, y Regina se acercó a su esposa que estaba de espaldas – Bueno y sí, soy celosa y tú también eres tantito – Dijo la morena acariciando la espalda de la rubia – Pero a mí me gustas mucho – Regina se recostó en la cama y bajo la blusa de Emma dejando al descubierto su hombro, la rubia hizo a un lado el hombro, Emma se iba a parar per Regina la tomo del pantalón y la volvió a sentar – Y celosa eres insoportable – Regina se para hincándose en la cama y Emma la intentaba rechazar - Eres hembra, eres insegura – La morena beso el cuello de Emma y la tiro en la cama poniendo una mano en su pecho – eres débil – se colocó en su regazo – eres una tonta, Regina le desabotono la blusa – Y tienes exactamente diez segundos para quitarme la ropa que si no… no mejor no te explico y date prisa – Emma sonrió y tomo de la cintura a Regina y la rubia se colocó sobre Regina.

La morena puso sus manos en los pechos de Emma pero esta enseguida las aparto apresándolas sobre su cabeza – No, hoy tú vas a ser mía, te hare el amor como nunca, vas a gemir como una posesa en cuanto mis manos crucen el límite de tus bragas y gritaras piedad cuando te penetre buscando tu orgasmo – Regina se estremeció al oír las palabras de Emma y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza – Bien, harás lo que yo te diga – Emma se levantó de la cama y le extendió una mano a Regina, una vez de pie Regina, Emma se volvió a sentar en la cama – Da tres pasos para atrás – Emma espero a que Regina acatara mientras la rubia se quitaba la ropa quedando en ropa interior.

Era la primera vez que Regina permitía que una persona la dominara en la cama, pero por Emma estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pidiera, tenía hambre de su mujer y lo conseguiría, necesitaba sentir los labios de Emma recorrer casa poro de su piel y si no había otra forma más que esa haría lo que Emma pidiese – Bien, ahora quiero que te quites la blusa lentamente – Regina obedeció deshaciéndose de su blusa y dejándola en el piso – Los pantalones – Regia se desabrocho el pantalón mientras Emma observaba – No espera, date la vuelta y quítatelos – La morena se dio la vuelta y se bajó en pantalón sensualmente, una cosa era que iba a ser lo que Emma le dijera y otra muy diferente que lo iba a hacer como ella quisiera, así que mientras se bajaba los pantalones movió sensualmente las caderas y dejó a la vista su hermoso y torneado trasero en un calzón cachetero negro, Emma se mordió el labio al ver la ropa interior de Regina – Date vuelta y quiero que aparezcas un par de esposas – La morena trono sus dedos y apareció en la cama cuatro pares de esposas y un arnés con un pene de plástico, Emma sonrió ante la idea adelantada de Regina – Bien ahora toma –La rubia extendió un par de esposas – Ponte una en la muñeca derecha y otra en la izquierda, bien ahora acércate y quítate el sostén – Regina se acercó dejando a la vista sus pechos que Emma no dudo en atacar, los masajeo lentamente haciendo pequeños arañazos provocando que Regina gimiera – Te subieras a la cama con los brazos y piernas extendidas – Regina gato en la cama ganándose una nalgada por parte de Emma. Regina se acostó como la rubia lo pidió y Emma enseguida le esposo las manos a la cabecera y las piernas en los pies de la cama.

Emma se situó sobre Regina y comenzó a recorres su piel con los labios, no demoro y comenzó a besar la zona intima de Regina, poniéndola muy húmeda, estando en el acto, Emma se puso el arnés y penetro a Regina provocando que soltara un fuerte gemido y cerrando los ojos y las manos – Eso es – Sonrió Emma mientras seguía penetrando bruscamente a su mujer – Grita, Gime, no te reprimas – Emma tomo el rostro de Regina para que la mirara dejando adentro de la morena el juguete – Quiero que veas quien te da placer, quien hace que gimas y te corras ¡Mírame! – Exigió Emma haciendo que Regina abriera los ojos – Eso es, que seas obediente –

- Continua – Suplicó Regina en un susurro, la rubia asintió y siguió penetrando a Regina que se retorcía de dolor – Emma – Logro expresar Regina antes de arquear su espalda y llegar al orgasmo, mientras la mano de Emma acariciaba su sexo y seguía penetrándola

- No me gusta que le sonrías a nadie más que a nuestros hijos y a mi ¿entendido? – Regina asintió con la cabeza y las mujeres se fundieron en un beso apasionada, la rubia poco a poco salió de Regina.

- Me encanta que te pongas así de posesiva –

- Y aun no termino guapa morena – Regina alzó una ceja y miro como Emma se acercaba a su cuello y succionaba mientras que con sus uñar arañaba sus costados bajando hasta las piernas consiguiendo así un par de gemidos – Eres mía y de nadie más, solo yo puedo hacerte esto, solo yo puedo hacerte llegar al orgasmo, quiero que te deshagas solamente de las ataduras de tus manos, a falta de llaves … - Regina sonrió ante la petición de Emma y así lo hizo se deshizo de su amarre y en cuanto lo hizo Emma volvió a penetrarla, otro gemido, pero ahora Regina puso sus manos en la espalda de Emma arañándola, Emma gozó de esos rasguños, y sabía que le quedaría la marca, repitió la acción y Regina clavó aún más sus uñas.

Esa noche iba a dejar fuertes y marcadas consecuencias….

* * *

**Lo confieso, tenia ganas de poner a una emma posesiva - celosa y a una Regina accesible jajajaja creo que es mi fantasia y la e expresado**

**No es mi intencion ofender a nadie y si no les gusta lo que escribo abtenganse de leerlo, si lo leen y lo desaprueban queridos... tienen una mente realmente pervertida y sexosa XD!**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	15. Despues de una noche loca

**Sus deseos con ordenes... Aqui hay una escena más de Emma celosa y espero que la disfruten**

**Paola:** Prometo que pronto quitare a Neal del camino, solo tenme paciencia por el momento no ha salido fisicamente y ha dejado descansar a las mujeres

**Melissa: **Pormeto darte lo que buscas... p*rn* swanqueen y me extendere más en las escenas de reconciliacion

**EsmeMills:** En verda fue mas celosa, me imagino que si la mujer toca o abraza a Regina, al día siguiente es su funeral y Regina, Henry y Gabrielle visitarian a Emma en la carcel

**Nayer: **gracias por comentar, es la primera vez que te veo por aqui, intentare poner más escenas de celos de ambas partes

**Eso si tendre que exprimir toda mi imaginacion e inspiracion posible para darles una buena renconciliación, porque esta vez si va a estar dura la bronca XD!**

**Sin más dejo que drisfruten el capitulo...**

* * *

- Emma – Gritó Regina provocando que la rubia entrara corriendo al baño, Emma estaba totalmente desalineada, recién despertada, con el pelo alborotado, una camisa blanca que dejaba ver un poco sus bragas negras con un corazón rosa en la parte trasera y la camisa abrochada simplemente de un botón.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la rubia preocupada acercándose a Regina y tomándola de los hombros.

Al sentir el contacto de las manos con su piel, lo único que pudo hacer Regina fue quejarse de dolor, haciendo así que Emma la soltara – La noche de ayer… tu locura de ayer me ha dejado fuerte moretones, rasguños, chupetones… - La rubia sonrió pícaramente mordiéndose el labio inferior – No te pongas así… solo mira – tras esas palabras el camisón de Regina cayó al piso dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo, totalmente desnudo – Mira – Señalo Regina su pierna – Aquí están tus dientes marcados, acá… un arañazo, aquí otra vez tu dentadura, joder Emma mi cuello está lleno de chupetones, en las muñecas y tobillos tengo los moretones de las esposas – Emma se acercó y beso lentamente cada parte lastimada

- Perdón – Decía Emma tras cada beso – Yo tengo la cura perfecta – La rubia bajo lentamente su mano al sexo de Regina pero esta la detuvo, provocando que Emma mirara incrédula

- No, en primera, estoy cansada, segunda hay que ir a trabajar y recordar que tenemos dos hijos que necesitan de nuestra atención y en tercer lugar – Regina se acercó al oído de Emma susurrándole – Y ahí abajo… me has dejado peor que las nalgas de un Mandril – Emma soltó un tremenda carcajada mientras Regina recogía su camisón

- ¿y tú qué? – Exclamó Emma entre risas – Observa tus ataques – Emma se dio media vuelta y se quitó la camisa – Ya viste esos diez rasguños que tengo… son tus uñas Regina –

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me arañara yo? Después de tu trato, después de toda esa noche tremenda… nunca me habías tratado de esa manera, creí que yo era celosa, ¿Pero tú?, no dejabas de repetir "Eres solo mía" "Solo yo soy la única que te hace gemir"… Estabas loca Emma – todo esto lo comentaba la morena mientras buscaba su ropa, se vestía y se ponía los tacones mientras era seguida por la mirada de su mujer

- Es la verdad – Dijo Emma acercándose a Regina y tumbándola en la cama – Eres solo mía, y yo soy la única que puede hacerte lo que te hice anoche, soy la única con la que puedes sentir placer, Cuando nuestros cuerpos están juntos es el momento más sublime que pueda existir –

Regina estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de Emma, le gustaba que fuese así, pero no en exceso, aunque no podía negar que lo que decía Emma era verdad cuando hacen el amor las dos se entregan en cuerpo y alma disfrutando con cada roce de su piel aunque sea un simple beso – Si eres la única con la que siento eso y me haces sentir solo tú, pero no te puedes poner así fue una simple sonrisa – Regina se puso de pie dejando a Emma en la cama, antes de salir Regina volteó a donde Emma – Eres una salvaje...tigra – La morena giño el ojo y le sonrió a Emma dejándola boca-abierta

* * *

- ¿Dónde estan? – Pregunto Henry sentandose a desayunar

- Me he de imaginar que en su casa Henry, de seguro no tardan -

- Pero abuelo faltare a clases y hoy tienen que ver a mi maestra de inglés – Decía Henry mientras tomaba rápidamente un vaso de leche y se ponía nervioso

- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? –

- Pues… la maestra Dulce quiere hablar con mi mamá, en específico con Regina –

- ¿Por qué con ella? – Pregunto James sorprendido - ¿Y no con Emma? –

- Porque dice que Emma es muy flexible y que Regina sabrá ponerme un alto – Henry y James hablaron un rato y La rubia llegó corriendo –

- Hola todo el mundo – Saludo de carrera – Henry, vámonos me acabo de encontrar con Snow y me dijo que hay que hablar con tu maestra de inglés antes de que comiencen las clases – Henry y James se miraron incrédulos, al parecer la rubia no sabía todo

- Mamá…- Comenzó Henry - la maestra no quiere hablar contigo…

- ¿A No? y entonces ¿Por qué Snow dijo que…? – Emma fue interrumpida por Henry

- La maestra quiere hablar con mi mamá, con Regina… - Tras esa confesión Emma alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño

- Oh, ¿Con Regina? Y ¿Cuál es el problema para que quiera hablar específicamente con Regina?

- Pues… Dice que ella me podrá ayudar a estudiar…-

- La vieja bruja…¿Cree que no soy buena madre?, ¿Quién es ella para decirlo?, ¿Me conoce?¿Conoce a Regina?¿Vive con nosotros? –

- Mamá, no te pongas así, es solo una conversación – Henry sabía que a Emma se le estaban subiendo los celos y no era buena señal

- Es que no Henry, la tipa esa de seguro es una trepadora que busca revolcarse con la primera que se le cruza o con cualquier falda que se mueva…. Pero me va a oír… ¿Cree que voy a permitir que se acueste con tu madre? –James y Henry se miraron preocupados – Esta tipa me va a oír… De seguro fue la que le sonrió ayer antes de venir, seguro fue esa…–

- No mamá, espera… - Henry no terminó de hablar porque una melena rubia salía de la casa dando un fuerte portazo

- ¿Qué le querías decir Henry? –

- Que mi mamá Regina ya debía de estar con la maestra y que la maestra es casada, tiene tres hijos y espera al cuarto –

- Dios mío Henry, tenemos que detener a Emma antes de que cometa una tontería – James corrió a la puerta y el niño se quedó parado esperando a que el hombre regresara – Oh, lo siento – James paso por un lado de Henry – Vámonos nena, vamos a buscar a tus mamás – James miro a Henry – Lo siento, se me olvidaba Gabrielle, pero corre vámonos – Los dos salieron corriendo de la casa cerrándola de un portazo

* * *

- Buenos días maestra – Habló Regina entrando al salón

- Hola Alcaldesa Mills – La mujer se puso de pie - Pongase comoda

- Muchas gracias – Ambas se extendieron la mano en forma de saludo y la maestra pudo notar el pequeño moreton de Regina, miro a la mujer morena y observo que en su cuello tenia pequeños moretones...no no eran moretones, eran chupetones

Regina se dio cuenta que estaba siendo terriblemente examinada por la mujer y tenía que sacar una excusa– Muchas felicidades por su embarazo –

La mujer se distrajo totalmente de sus teorias y sonrio- Muchas gracias alcaldesa –

- Se ve muy bien maestra –

- Lo mismo digo de usted, que al parecer es como los buenos vinos, mientras más pasa el tiempo mejor se pone – La maestra le sonrió a Regina y ella se lo agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza

- Bueno, tengo una reunión en una hora ¿Qué sucede con Henry? –

- Lo que ocurre es que es un niño muy inteligente sí, pero al parecer no le gusta mi materia, no entiendo él porque si lo trato muy bien, pero he intentado todos los métodos didácticos y no consigo que preste atención –

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –

- Pues explicarle lo importante de la materia y ayudarlo con sus actividades escolares, pasar más tiempo con él y muchas veces mencionar un par de frases en ingles ¿Saben inglés? –

- Claro de que si maestra, Emma y yo dominamos perfectamente el idioma –

- Bueno, creo que eso era todo, también quizá el niño este un poco agobiado ¿Hay problemas con usted y Emma? – La maestra hizo referencia al moreton de Regina, la morena se cubrio aun más con en saco, Dulce entendia los chupetones, pero era raro un moreton en la muñeca que parecia de un amarre _- Quizá la sheriff maltrata a la alcadeza, si yo sabía que eso era incorrecto y que la rubia sería un mal ejemplo para Henry y traería demasiados problemas -_ Pensaba la maestra mientras esperaba la respuesta de la mujer.Regina alzó una ceja y se acomodó en la silla – Mil disculpas alcaldesa, no fue mi intensión – La mujer hablo con miedo, a Regina le dio risa, hace mucho que nadie le temía

Regina río – Por supuesto que no afecta maestra y no, Emma y yo no discutimos enfrente de los niños, intentamos mantenerlos al margen de todo, si no vamos a hablar a la calle o a un café llevamos a los niños con Snow y James y por el moreton... son cosas con mayor privacidad maestra – Regina sonrio y la maestra capto rapidamente la indirecta

- Oh, esta bien, es... es... - La mujer no eocntraba las palabras para corregir su error y prefirio cambiar de tema - Me Parece excelente y me da mucho gusto que usted y sus suegros se lleven mejor – Regina sonrió y se puso de pie, la maestra se iba a poner de pie pero Regina no le dejo

- No se ponga de pie, tiene que descansar para que ese bebe nazca sano –

- Muchas gracias – La mujer se volvió a sentar y le sonrío a Regina extendiéndole la mano, Regina le correspondió con la mano extendida e igualmente una sonrisa

- ¡Así que tenia razón! – En cuanto escucharon la voz ambas mujeres miraron hacia la puerta y se separaron las manos

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo**

**Muchas gracias por todos aquellos lectores silenciosos y lo que tienen la historia en favoritos o la siguen **

**Dejen su comentario que cada día me motivan**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos!**


	16. Invitacion y una vieja amiga

**Aqui les traigo un capitulo mas... Espero les guste, disfrute mucho escribiendolo e ideando mis proximas ideas, gracias por todos sus comentarios - Paola, Esme, Mellisa, NORTH0314...**

**Espero y lo disfruten...**

* * *

- Hola Henry, adelante – Contesto la maestra saludando al niño que entraba bastante agitado - ¿Qué tienes? –

- Mi mamá Emma tenía razón, usted… mi madre… - el niño se sorprendió y sonaba decepcionado

- No Henry, hijo no es lo que crees –

- No quiero saber, luego vamos a hablar, por el momento Emma viene hecha una furia, no llego a tiempo porque el carro se apagó a dos cuadras de la casa de mis abuelos y mi abuelo le ayudo –

- ¿Por qué, Que ocurre Henry? – Pregunto Regina, las dos mujeres estaban preocupadas y sorprendidas por lo que les mencionaba Henry

- Lo que pasa es que Emma piensa que tú y la maestra, pues… ¿Cómo lo digo…? Que tú y la maestra…. Bueno que la maestra quiere…. Seducirte –

- ¿Otra vez con sus celos? –

- Si, pero esta vez está MUY furiosa, MUY enojada y MUY celosa… - Henry necesitaba tomar asiento, así que se acercó a la banca a un lado de Regina, pero en ese momento…

- ¡Aquí estas! – Exclamó Emma hecha una furia, la mujer se acercó a la embarazada, sin percatarse de eso ya que la maestra estaba sentada - ¿Quieres quitarme a mi mujer? –

- ¿Disculpe?, No sé de qué habla Sheriff, pero yo cite a la Señora Mills para hablar de su hijo

- A MI ESPOSA… - La corrigió Emma

- Emma, contrólate –

- No Regina, yo no voy a permitir que una maestra de cuarta quiera quitarme lo que es mío –

- No le permito que me hable de esa manera – La maestra se puso de pie dejando a la vista su panza de 6 meses de embarazo

- Emma, la maestra esta… embarazada – Tras la acción de la maestra Emma abrió los ojos como plato y la boca de par en par

- Muuuuy embarazada – Dijo Emma acercándose a la maestra y tocando su vientre, aunque las pruebas dejaban a la vista el hecho de que la maestra tenía ya seis meses de embarazo Emma necesitaba tocar para creer –

- Sí, estoy casada también – La maestra mostro su anillo y tomo su vientre separándose la mano de Emma – Y con tres hermosos hijos –

- Dios santo, maestra perdóneme por favor, no sé lo que me ocurrió…. –

- No Emma, es el colmo – Interrumpió Regina – Tus celos absurdos, sin razón y estúpidos provocan que te imagines cosas que no son – La morena camino molesta a la puerta – Y por cierto, hoy duermes en el cuarto de invitados – Fulmino a Emma con la mirada y se fue.

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurre rubia? – Pregunto Neal acercándose a una Emma triste en una mesa en Granny´s

- Nada que te importe, lárgate Neal – Contesto una Emma molesta, tras el comentario lo único que consiguió fue que el hombre se sentara frente a ella – No te quiero aquí, necesito estar sola –

- Tú no puedes estar sola, la última vez que te deje sola terminaste en la cárcel y dando en adopción a nuestro hijo –

- Esa fue tu culpa, idiota – Emma agacho su cabeza recostándose en la mesa

- Vamos guapa – Neal posó una mano sobre el brazo de la rubia – Dime ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Discutí con Regina – Soltó de golpe la mujer aun recostada en la mesa – Ya lo dije, y querías que lo dijera, tuve una pequeña discusión con ella – Tras oír la razón el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír

- Oh Emma, lo siento mucho… - exclamó con un tono de tristeza falso – Pero… ¿Porque? –

Emma levanto la cabeza – ¿Porque? Porque… No te lo pienso decir Neal hazme el favor y lárgate de aquí o cámbiate de mesa –

- No me voy a ir Emma, no sin ti – Emma miro a Neal y le hizo una seña obscena con la mano

- Oh no guapa, a mí no me gusta el arroz con popote – Neal río y Emma puso los ojos en blanco – Mejor vamos a casa de mi padre – Emma se sorprendió tras esa frase – Bueno, pues decidí quedarme ahí por un tiempo, no quería seguir pagando hospedaje aquí y aparte… Pues ahí tengo un par de botellas con las que podemos ahogar nuestras penas – Emma se quedó un momento callada y luego asintió, al fin y al cabo que podría pasar, ponerse borracha y hasta ahí

- Esta bien, pero solo un rato –

- Si Emma – El hombre se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la entrada

- Adelántate, yo voy a pagarle a Ruby – El hombre asintió y salió del establecimiento, Emma se acercó a Ruby y saco la cartera – Ruby, voy con Neal, cualquier cosa no le digas a nadie donde estoy, por favor ¿Puedes pasar por mí en dos horas? –

- ¿En dos horas? Emma ¿Qué harán? –

- Me invito a platicar un rato acompañados de alcohol y no creo que después de eso pueda manejar yo, así que te espero ahí, si no contesto entras pídele a Belle la llave de la casa de Rumpel, ella debe de tener una copia –

La morena asintió – Emma… antes de hacer lo que quizá harían piénsalo dos veces, piensa en Regina, Henry y Gabrielle –

- Créeme Ruby, eso hare, lo juro – Las dos mujeres se despidieron con una sonrisa y la rubia salió.

* * *

- ¿Alcaldesa Mills? – Era la tercera vez que la mujer le hablaba a Regina sin recibir contestación, la morena estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos - ¿Alcaldesa Mills? –

- Si ¿Qué necesitas? – La morena reacciono...

- Hay alguien que la está buscando, dice que es una amiga del pasado –

- ¿Una amiga? –

- Si alcaldesa, dice que ésta de visita por un tiempo y quería pasar a verla, al parecer llego hace un par de noches y en cuanto llego a Storybrooke lo primero que hizo fue buscarla…

- Oh… este… ¿Te dijo su nombre? –

- No, dice que quiere darle una sorpresa pero es rubia, pelo largo, ojos azules… viéndolo bien, tiene cierto parecido con Emma, pero sinceramente la Sheriff está mucho más guapa – La última frase la dijo en forma de susurró acercándose un poco a Regina, era la primera vez que una secretaria se atrevía a hacer eso...

- Bien, puedes retirarte, por cierto… En el departamento de Cobranzas hay un puesto bacante y me gustaría que te trasfirieras para allá –

- ¿Esta segura alcaldesa? –

- Si, no te necesito más, pronto conseguiré una nueva y más eficaz secretaria que tú, ahora hazme el favor de retirarte y comenzar a guardar tus cosas para irte a cobranzas… Dile a "mi amiga" que pase – La mujer asintió y salió del despacho, la morena suspiro y se acomodó bien en su silla en cierto momento sintió curiosidad por saber quién era esa amiga, que… después de la descripción no tenía ninguna duda de quien se trataba, y era totalmente cierto la rubia podria tener muchos atributos, en cierto modo se parecia a Emma, pero Emma no tenía comparacion con absoutamente nadie

- Hola Regina – Se escuchó una efusiva voz mientras una rubia feliz de la vida entraba corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

- Hola amiga – Después de abrazarse Regina hizo para atrás a la mujer que tenía un vestido color beige realmente ajustado, que dejaba a la vista un escultural escote y unos tacones de infarto como ella los usa – Estas realmente…buena – Exclamó Regina volviendo a abrazar a la rubia

- Tonta, tú también estas muy sexy, siempre has sido sexy –

- Gracias Kathryn, siéntate – Las dos mujeres sonrieron se sentaron una frente a otra.

* * *

**Oh... Ha sido una sorpresa la amiga de Regina... **

**Espero les alla gustado... Dejen sus comentarios **

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	17. Malos entendidos

**Gracias a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, pero quiero agradecer en especial a Mellisa ya que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido aclarar todas mis ideas para este capitulo...**

* * *

La niña estaba totalmente inmóvil y miraba hacia un punto fijo, la puerta, Snow que había llegado de trabajar y James la miraban preocupados, parecía como si la niña estuviera mirando algo más que la puerta y así era, las imágenes de Emma y Regina constantemente viajaban en la cabeza de Gabrielle, por una parte observaba como su mamá Ena se iba con Neal y por el otro como su mamá Ina y su amiga no dejaban de hacerse cumplidos sexosos, la pequeña estaba en una encrucijada, por una parte estaba Neal, aquel hombre al que Regina odia con todas sus fuerzas y su mamá Ena que por el dolor podría caer en las redes del hombre en cualquier momento y por el otro lado su madre Regina que reía a carcajadas con esa mujer rubia y que se acercaban tanto que en cualquier momento sus labios podrían rozarse y terminar en un desastre.

La pequeña se puso de pie apoyando sus pequeñas manos en el piso y en cuanto tuvo el control de la situación desapareció, James y Snow se miraron incrédulos mientras suspiraban fuertemente

- Esa niña me volverá loco – Grito James poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza

- Cálmate… La niña… - Snow puso una mano sobre el pecho de James intentando calmarlo pero fue inútil

- No Snow – Exclamó James a punto de perder la paciencia – Esa niña no puede seguir así, no puede aparecer y desaparecer cuando ella quiera –

- Pero aún es muy pequeña para que Regina le pueda enseñar a controlar su magia –

- No mujer, la niña controla perfectamente su magia, sabe bien para quien van dirigidos sus ataques y controla perfectamente a dónde quiere irse o donde quiere estar –

- Pero quizá… -

- Quizás nada, Snow esa niña es un peligro y un pequeño demonio – El hombre ya estaba más calmado y Snow le sonrió

- Ese pequeño demonio, como tú le llamas es tu nieta y la amas con todas tus fuerzas… solo necesitamos paciencia – La mujer volvió a sonreír acercándose a su esposo, Henry está en casa de un amigo… estamos solos – Dijo Snow con voz sugerente

- ¿Solos totalmente? – Snow asintió y James la tomo por la cintura - ¿Quieres darle un hermano a Emma, un cuñado a Regina, un tío a tus nietos? – Snow rio ante las proposiciones de James y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir antes de que el hombre la cargara y se la llevara directo a la cama.

* * *

- Vamos Emma –

- No Neal, no quiero entrar, mejor voy a hablar con Regina ¿vale? – Emma se dio media vuelta pero Neal la tomo del brazo

- No Emma, Vamos a entrar –

- Neal, por favor suéltame, tengo que hablar con mi esposa – Neal jaló a Emma y la pego a su pecho

- Ella no te quiere, si te quisiera estaría buscándote como loca… -

- No, yo soy quien debería estarla buscando como loca, yo fui la que arruino todo y la que hizo pasarle un mal momento – Grito Emma luchando contra Neal

- Ella es la mala, si te amara hubiera entendido perfectamente por qué actuaste así y no lo hizo – El hombre estaba usando todos sus recursos para poner a Emma en contra de Regina, pero eso era totalmente inútil el amor entre ella supera absolutamente todo

Neal y Emma pasaron un buen rato forcejeando hasta que el hombre paro y abrió los ojos como plato – Oh no – Exclamo Neal negando con la cabeza, Emma lo miro confuso y giro su cuerpo para ver lo que sucedía encontrándose a Gabrielle sonriendo sobre la banqueta.

Mientras Emma miraba Neal aprovecho y entro corriendo encerrándose en la casa – Mamá Ena No –

- No hermosa, tu mami se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer mi nena – Emma se acercó y cargo a su hija, la niña miro a Emma y señalo la puerta de la entrada, Emma sonrió y asintió – Pero no le vallas a decir a tus abuelos – Fue lo último que dijo Emma antes que Gabrielle hiciera un movimiento con su mano, por fuera no paso absolutamente nada y Emma se sorprendió, en cambio Gabrielle reía y agitaba sus manitas

Por dentro Neal estaba recargado en su puerta rezando porqué la pequeña demonio no hiciera nada, cuando el hombre se destenso la casa empezó a temblar, todas las cosas comenzaban a caer de su lugar lanzándose sobre Neal, el hombre se cubría la cabeza mientras corría por toda la casa y conforme su recorrido los adornos de mesa lo golpeaban fuertemente – Un temblor – Grito el hombre regresando al a puerta y salir corriendo – ¡Un temblor! – Neal salió de la casa y vio a Emma y a Gabrielle riéndose por la escena, el hombre miro confuso y dio un par de pasos para atrás, Gabrielle movió su mano y pego la espalda del hombre a la pared

- Es la última vez que te lo digo Neal, no intentes ponerme en contra de Regina – Emma se acercó con su hija en brazos – Lo vuelves a intentar y te juro que las pagaras muy caro – El hombre estaba temblando, pero no precisamente por la amenaza de Emma sino que el tener a Gabrielle tan cerca le provocaba un terrible escalofrió que recorría toda su anatomía, Emma sonrió y dio tres pasos para atrás – Adiós Neal – Dijo la mujer sonriendo, Gabrielle sonrió y movió sus manitas.

El hombre observo como se alejaban y suspiro colocando una mano en su pecho desnudo… ¡Pecho desnudo!... esa niña le había dejado en ropa interior, Neal corrió para entrar a su casa pero se topó con que la puerta estaba sellada, no tenía las llaves y no podía entrar por una ventana, el hombre suspiro, dejo de intentar cubrirse con sus manos y se fue a buscar un cerrajero, paseándose por el pueblo dejando a la vista un cuerpo realmente… peludo

* * *

- ¿Recuerdas el día al café que estaba cerca de tu casa? – Pregunto la morena que no para de reírse abrazando y moviéndose divertida junto con su amiga

- Oh si, cuando nos encerramos el baño y… - Kathryn detuvo su comentario y no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro

- Y terminamos gloriosamente con un orgasmo mutuo en la puerta – La morena le ayudo a terminar su frase

- Yo iba a decir "Haciendo el amor", pero has encontrado las palabras perfectas – Ambas rieron y se abrazaron, al separarse Kathryn giro su cabeza acercándose a la comisura de los labios de la morena– ¿Te confieso algo? – Susurro la mujer provocando que a la morena se le erizara la piel al sentir su aliento terriblemente seductor tan cerca de los labios, Regina no pudo articular absolutamente nada simplemente asintió con un gemido entre dientes – Fuiste tú, fue contigo… mi primer orgasmo – La rubia beso a Regina en la comisura de los labios e inconscientemente giro su cabeza buscando los labios de la rubia, pero no los consiguió ya que después de plantar ese beso tan excitante para Regina Kathryn se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Q –Que T–Te puedo decir? – Dijo Regina con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

- No me digas nada – Kathryn se había propuesto seducir a su antigua amante desde que apareció en Storybrooke – Más bien hazme todo lo que me hacías – La rubia intento meter su mano a la falda de una Regina realmente acalorada –

- ¡No! – Exclamó Regina poniéndole la mano encima para detener la acción de la rubia, Kathryn sonrío mientras Regina la miraba fijamente, ambas mujeres estaban llenas de deseo y con suspirada lo expresaban todo

_- Esta mujer es tan sexy, ¡No Regina! No puedes estas casada, tu mujer es una rubia sexy, despampanante, celosa, posesiva, un tigre en la cama –_ Pensaba Regina y sus ojos lo expresaban todo, entre deseo, dudas

_- Me muero por empotrarla en el escritorio y follarla como una loca…Serás mía Regina Mills y me importa un ovario y la mitad del otro si estas casada y tienes hijos –_ Pesaba Kathryn y al igual que Regina sus ojos lo expresaban absolutamente todo.

En ese instante Emma entro con su hija sonriendo totalmente, Emma se quedó congelada al ver esa escena, la mano de esa mujer sobre el muslo de Regina, la mano de su mujer que daba a entender que le mostraba el camino a Kathryn y sus ojos… sus ojos llenos de deseo.

Al momento en que la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a Emma con Gabrielle, Regina pudo darse cuenta del cambio total de humor de su mujer, había entrado con una sonrisa y se había quedado congelada, Regina abrió la boca pero sin poder articular ni una sola palabra, mientras Kathryn miraba a Emma con una sonrisa en la boca

Emma salió corriendo y Regina se puso de pie rápidamente - ¡Emma espera! – Gritó la morena mientras salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si

Kathryn se quedó sentada aun sonriendo, espero un momento y sacó su celular marcando un número – Hola Guapo, Emma acaba de encontrarnos en una situación incómoda a Regina y a mí ¿Neal, Cual es el siguiente paso? - Pregunto la rubia divertida mientras escuchaba las instrucciones del hombre.

* * *

**Espero les alla gustado... :)**

**Dejen su comentario **

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	18. Kareaoke

**Hola... Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo... mi madre ha secuestrado mi computadora y me pide un mes sin internet por su recompensa y yo no tengo la voluntad de alejarme de los fic's por un mes así que... intentare actualizar lo antes posible**

* * *

Regina llevaba horas buscando a Emma había ido a la casa buscando en cada rincón, pero nada, fue al bosque pero ni rastro de Emma, dirigiéndose al mausoleo pero estaba vacio, llegando así rendida a Granny's, en cuanto entro al café busco con la esperanza de ver a su esposa ahí sentada, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de reproche de Ruby, Regina dio un par de zancadas acercándose furiosa a la barra - ¿Dónde ésta Emma? – Exclamó golpeando la barra con sus manos provocando que todos los presentes miraran

Ruby se acercó a la morena – Aquí no vamos a discutir – susurro – Vamos a la trastienda – La mujer se dirigió a la trastienda seguida por la morena

-Ya estamos solas ¿Dime dónde ésta? – Gritó Regina, escuchándose hasta la puerta del local, donde estaban entrando Snow, Grabrielle y Henry.

-No te pienso decir, en primera porque lo que hiciste estuvo fatal – Ruby regañaba a Regina mientras le sostenía la mirada – En segunda no tengo la menor idea de donde esta y en tercera, esta es una tienda y no tienes ningún derecho a gritar –

-Ruby, por favor no te metas, es Emma, mi mujer y necesito hablar con ella –

-Emma ésta destrozada Regina y lo que le hiciste no tiene perdón –

- Yo no le hice nada – Regina estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Si, Kathryn me intento besar, Si, coloco su mano en mi pierna, pero yo la detuve, no paso absolutamente nada –

- Pero no es la primera vez que pasa, anteriormente con Maléfica, eres muy volátil Regina cuando estas con mujeres, sobre todo rubias –

- ¡Cállate Loba!, por lo menos se me controlar y no me bajo la tanga con la primera que me dice cosas al oído, yo tengo fuerza de voluntad, algo que a ti te falto cuando estuviste a punto de follarte a Milah – La tensión iba subiendo y Ruby se abalanzó sobre Regina, la morena tomo el cabello de Ruby jalándolo, Ruby empujo a Regina provocando que se hiciera dos pasos para atrás y sin pensarlo le hizo un rasguño en la mejilla izquierda, Regina se tocó su mejilla y se lanzó sobre Ruby con un puño directo a su pómulo

- ¡Basta ya! – Grito Snow entrando a la trastienda al tiempo que el puño de Regina se congelaba en el aire dándose cuenta que su pequeña niña estaba usando magia contra ella

Regina suspiro y agachó la cabeza – Pequeña, suéltame por favor – Dijo calma, Gabrielle negó con la cabeza – Por favor Gabrielle no le voy a hacer daño a tu madrina – Ruby y Belle fueron las madrinas de bautizo de Gabrielle y Emma y Regina de los gemelos de ellas – Lo juro – Gabrielle y Regina se miraron fijamente y la niña dejo libre la mano de su madre estirándole los brazos, la morena se acercó a su hija tomándola en brazos

-Snow – Regina miro a la mujer – Necesito saber dónde ésta Emma, te juro que nada es lo que parece y entre… - Snow calló a Regina colocando un dedo sobre su boca

-No digas nada, te creo, escuchamos todo desde afuera y creo que no es a mí a quien le tengas que dar explicaciones –

- Mamá – Intervino Henry acercándose a Regina – Emma ésta muy triste y tienes que encontrarla –

-Lo se Henry, pero no tengo ni idea de donde esta - El niño miro a Snow y esta le regreso la mirada - ¿Dónde ésta Emma? – Pregunto la morena al darse cuenta que su hijo sabía

- Ella dijo que se iba ir al infierno – Regina se asombró y se quedó pensando un momento

- ¿Al infierno? –Snow asintió y estas dos mujeres se miraron - ¡Oh Dios mío! Va ir a "El infierno" -Regina reacciono y Snow volvió a asentir, "El infierno" era el primer Bar en Storybrooke donde también había sexoservidoras – Dios Santo, Emma va a cometer una tontería – La morena le dio a Snow su pequeña, se agacho besando a Henry, agradeciéndole a Snow y pidiéndole disculpas a Ruby

- Espera Regina – Grito Ruby - Hoy en "El infierno" es día de karaoke – Regina asintió y salió corriendo del lugar

* * *

La morena entro al bar observando a todas las personas que bailaban, platicaban… - Hola gente ¿Cómo están? – Se escuchó una terrible voz realmente chillona provocando que la morena se tapara los oídos con las manos – Hoy es nuestra noche de karaoke – Esa maldita mujer no dejaba de gritar…. Regina suspiro, alzó la cabeza y la encontró, vio aquella melena rubia acostada en la barra

-Emma cariño – La morena le puso la mano en el hombro y Emma se giro

-Hola Regina, ¿Cómo estás? – A la rubia se le habían subido las copas – Ven siéntate – Emma tiro del brazo a Regina haciendo que esta se sentara en un banco al lado de la rubia – Mesero, póngale una paloma bien cargada a la señora – Grito Emma mientras el mesero se acercaba y colocaba el pedido

- Emma, sería mejor que nos fuéramos de aquí – La morena hablaba en voz baja

-No, yo me quiero quedar – Gritó Emma poniendo una de sus manos en el muslo de Regina sobre su falda, la morena cerró los ojos y suspiro al sentir el contacto de la mano de Emma tan cerca de su piel - ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto la rubia al percatarse de la reacción de la morena, a lo que Regina solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, Emma sonrió y metió la mano en la falda de Regina - ¿Te excita que te toque? – Volvió a Preguntar Emma con la voz ronca y la morena contesto de la misma forma - ¿Te correrías si coloco mi mano más adentro? – La rubia metió un poco más su mano provocando que el cuerpo de Regina vibrara y su piel se erizara - ¿Qué sentiste cuando ella te toco? –

- Nada – Respondió Regina con la voz entrecortada

- ¿Te excitaste? –

- No – susurro la morena sintió la mano de Emma que se movía en su muslo

- ¿Te hubieras corrido si su mano llegaba más adentro? –

- Nunca, solo contigo – Susurro Regina acercándose a su mujer…

- ¿Quién será la primera pareja? – Otra vez esa voz tan molesta y fuerte interrumpió su momento – Vamos, no sean aguafiestas ¿Quién pasa a cantar? –

- Nosotras – Se escuchó un grito desde atrás provocando que todos voltearan

- No, Emma – Exclamó Regina que era jalada por Emma hasta el escenario

- Por fin una pareja, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, La sheriff de pueblo Emma Swan – La mujer al micrófono presentaba – Y la alcaldesa, Regina Mills – Toda la multitud gritaba, aplaudía y chiflaba - ¿Cuál quieren cantar bellezas? – La rubia tomo el micrófono

- Corazón Encadenado de Camilo Sesto y Lani Hall –

- Valla, las mujeres están románticas – La mujer recupero su micrófono – Señoras y señores les voy a pedir que regresen a sus mesas y disfruten del show… Danny la música – Una mujer les paso un micrófono a cada una y la mujer se bajó del escenario.

El lugar se puso oscuro todas aquellas luces decolores desaparecieron permitiendo así que un reflector enorme las iluminara y justo enfrente de ellas se podía admirar la gran pared donde estaba la letra de la canción mientras comenzaban los primeros tonos…

* * *

**Nota: Quien no conozca la canció o quiere ver como me imagino a estas mujeres aquí les dejo el link**

**www. **

**/watch?v=**

**KaWUDkRfVpk**

* * *

R: ¿Qué te pasa en que te puedo ayudar? – Regina se turnaba mirando la letra de la canción y miraba a Emma

E: No me pasa nada y me sorprende verte preocupada – Emma cantaba con el rostro mirando hacia otro lado, aunque dominaba bastante bien la canción

R: Por favor mírame a la cara – Era la letra de la canción pero Regina so lo pidió a Emma haciendo que esta la mirase

E: Ya hablaremos ahora tengo prisa

R: No me dejes con la duda esa irónica sonrisa

E: ¿Qué pasa a ti que te veo tan sumisa?

R: Corazón Encadenado en la cárcel de tu amor

E: ¿De qué me hablas? ¿De qué me acusas? Si no hay cadenas entre tú y yo

R: Son tus besos que me atan son mis celos que me matan

E: Lo mismo siento yo

R: Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? y ¿Dónde?

E: Cuando en la calle alguien te sonríe y tú correspondes…Solo vives para ti nada más

R: No es cierto lo que dices hago lo que tú me exiges

E: Cuando se ama no se exige, no lo olvides…

R: Corazón encadenado en la cárcel de tu amor

E: De que me hablas de que acusas si no hay cadenas entre tú y yo

R: Son tus besos que me atan son mis celos que me matan

E: Lo mismo siento yo

R: Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? y ¿Dónde?

E: Cuando en la calle ELLA te sonríe y tú correspondes

R y E: Corazón no me encadenes en la cárcel del amor – Las dos tomaron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos – Corazón si aún me quieres…

E: Aquí me tienes

R: Y Aquí estoy yo

E y R: Corazón no me encadenes en la cárcel del amor, corazón si aún me quieres

R: Aquí me tienes

E: Y aquí estoy yo

E y R: Corazón no me encadenes en la cárcel del amor, corazón si aún me quieres, aquí me tienes y aquí estoy yo…

La canción termina y se escucha la gente gritan y aplaudiendo mientras Regina y Emma se besan apasionadamente, la mujer sube al escenario y ellas le entregan los micrófonos, mientras Regina tomaba a mano de Emma y salían corriendo

-Tenemos que admitir que… - La voz de la mujer disminuía mientras ella se alejaban a toda prisa del local, deteniéndose a un par de calles

- ¿me amas? – Pregunto Emma sonriendo

- Te amo, te quiero, te deseo… - Contesto Regina besando a Emma – Los niños están con sus abuelos, es fin de semana, tenemos la casa para nosotras solas hasta el domingo… - Ambas sonríen y se van corriendo directo a la casa, parecían un par de adolescente disfrutando del amor

* * *

**Espero les alla gustado el capitulo**

**Y muchas gracias a todos y cada una por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores**

**Prometo que en el capitulo siguiente Regina le tendra que pagar con mucho SSSSEEEEEXXXXXXXOOOOOO A Emma**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	19. Un trato

Regina y Emma llegaron a su casa, la primera llevaba entre sus brazos a la rubia, ya que la intoxicación por el alcohol provoco que Emma cayera totalmente dormida, haciendo que Regina la cargara, en ese momento Regina se arrepintió de no llevar su carro y de permitirle a Emma comer tanto…

Regina entro al cuarto y con un movimiento de su mano escondida en el cuerpo de la sheriff destendio su lado y coloco a su mujer entre las sabanas – Mañana princesa – Dijo besando la frente de la rubia - mañana tu yo tenemos una conversación importante – termino de cobijarla y le dio un casto beso en los labios, miro su reloj, aún era temprano, tomo su celular y le marcó a Snow informándole que iría por sus hijos, esa noche dormirían con ellas.

Regina llego a casa de los Charming siendo recibida por un Henry totalmente emocionado - ¿¡Ya encontraste a mamá!? ¿¡Esta bien!? –

- Cariño calma – Dijo Regina poniéndose a la altura de su hijo – Emma está bien…. Dormida en casa -

- Mamá Ena – Regina sonrío al escuchar esa vocecita que le alegraba el día, se puso de pie y se acercó a Gabrielle que intentaba caminar, con paso torpe, hacía su madre

- Si mi amor – La morena se hinco extendiendo los brazos para que Gabrielle llegara a ella – Tu mami está muy bien, en casa, con nosotros ¿Quieres verla? – Gabrielle asintió dejándose caer cansada en los brazos de su madre, Regina se puso de pie cargando a la pequeña y tomando la mano de Henry – Snow, muchas gracias… y sabes bien que yo nunca… -

- No me digas nada – Snow interrumpió a Regina – A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones, sé que mañana será un día bastante pesado, es sábado y bueno… mañana James pasara por los niños y haremos un picnic en el bosque – Henry sonrió de oreja a oreja por sus planes para mañana.

- Cariño, ¿Estas despierto? – Pregunto Kathryn tocando un hombro desnudo a su lado

- Si ¿Qué quieres? – Respondió Neal girando su cuerpo quedando boca arriba con las manos en su abdomen

- ¿Qué sigue? –

- ¿Con la familia Swan- Mills? – Pregunto extrañado el hombre – Eso ya lo habíamos discutido Ka… -

- No, entre nosotros, desde que llegue aquí, hace dos semanas, hemos tenido un par de acostones y ya… yo vine porque necesitabas mi ayuda, con Regina, sabías bien que ella y yo tuvimos una relación, estrictamente sexual, y quieres deshacerte de ella y quedarte con Emma ¿Y después? –

- Después… después tú te regresaras por donde veniste y yo viviré feliz con Emma y Henry – Kathryn miro confusa al hombre y Neal suspiro – Querida, tienes un cuerpo de diosa, pero no creo que consigas algo más de mí, solo un buen sexo –

- Eres un idiota – La rubia se sentía realmente dolida, sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba si accedía al trato, pero que Neal le dijera esas cosas no se lo permitiría – Pero está bien – Neal se sorprendió al ver la respuesta de la mujer que estaba desnuda en su cama – Quiero algo a cambio…

Neal suspiro, realmente se estaba desesperando, por un momento se maldijo el haberle pedido ayuda a alguien tan insoportable -¿Qué quieres? –

- Dinero, quiero 100,000, terminaremos el trabajo, haremos el amor como despedida y no volverás a saber de mí – La rubia sonrió ante su jugada, satisfecha esperando la contestación de su amante

- Trato hecho, tendrás 100,000 pesos mañana mismo –

- No querido, no quiero pesos, quiero dólares – Neal abrió los ojos como plato, se quedó un momento callado, se tranquilizó y sonrío, acaba de crear un plan perfecto

- Esta bien, tendrás 100,000 dólares cuando terminemos el trabajo, el domingo terminaremos con todo, Emma esta dolida por encontrarte con su mujer y la Emma que conozco no perdona tan fácilmente, a estas horas debe estar ahogándose de borracha en un bar–

Kathryn sonrió victoriosa, pero lo que no sabía era que estaba cavando su propia tumba – Bien, buenas noches… - La rubia beso a Neal y le dio la espalda acomodándose para dormir.

Ya entrada la noche la morena no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cocina, Gabrielle y Henry dormían con Emma en la recamara, Regina tomo su celular y marco – Sé que es noche y que no son horas – Exclamó Regina justificándose

- ¿Qué quieres? – Contesto una voz molesta y medio adormilada

- Miilah, comunícame con Maléfica, es importante –

- Esta dormida Regina – La morena estaba realmente furiosa – Marca mañana más temprano –

- Mira pirata – Exclamó Regina - Sino me comunicas con tu mujer te olvidas de tus pequeños malefiquitos ¿eh? –

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro y la morena escucho mientras Milah levantaba a Maléfica - ¿Bueno? – Contesto una rubia adormilada

- Hola, soy Regina, vale…. Maléfica el domingo es el día, ese día no desharemos de Neal para siempre –

- ¡Estás loca! Es muy pronto, aparte que yo sepa no has entrenado a tu hija – El sueño que tenía Maléfica se esfumo después del comentario de Regina

- No, al contrario Gabrielle ya ésta preparada, el día que me detuvo para no pegarle a Ruby me di cuenta –

- ¿Pegarle a Ruby? ¿Qué paso? –

- Es una larga historia… pero el domingo sin falta Maléfica –

- Pero y… -

- Nada de peros – Regina interrumpió a Maléfica – Ya me comunique con la clínica dicen que el miércoles a primera hora están en la puerta de su casa –

- Esta bien Regina, nos vemos el domingo – Regina sonrío y colgó el teléfono, suspiro fuertemente y se fue a su recamara acurrucándose entre su familia.


	20. Momento de hablar

**Lo siento mucho se que el ultimo capitulo fue un desastre y se que no esta editado, pero con eso de que estoy totalmente infraganti escribiendo los capitulos y subiendolos no he tenido mucho tiempo...**

**Tienen secuestrada a mi computadora y como rescate me piden un mes alejada de la pagina, no puedo hacer eso, me volvería loca si no leo aúnque sea un capitulo díario.**

**Asi que lo siemto muchisimo...**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN; ME LEEN; ME ESCRIBEN Y TIENEN A LA HISTORÍA EN FAVORITOS.. SIN MÁS LO DEJOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY PROMETO MAÑANA SIN FALTA SUBIR LA CONTINUACION QUE A SER VERDAD ES BASTANTE HOT... Y ME LLEVARE UN CAPITULO ENTERO CON EMMA Y REGINA EN SU HABITACIÓN...**

**AQUI EL CAPITULO...**

* * *

A primera hora del sábado James y Snow aparecieron en la casa de Regina y Emma para llevarse a sus nietos a caminar y hacer su picnic en el bosque, Regina ya estaba arreglada y había preparado el desayuno para Emma, sabía que después de esa noche la rubia no aguantaría si quiera la luz del día, la morena subió a su recamara cerrando las ventanas y evitando que entrara demasiada luz, la charola que llevaba tenía café, preparo caldo de pollo, una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y un jugo de naranja .

- Buenos Días Emma, cariño despierta – Susurraba Regina mientras tocaba a la rubia del brazo, Emma se movía un poco sintiendo la resaca, la mujer intento moverse pero se detuvo porque el dolor de cabeza se lo impedía – Toma, te traje una pastilla, tómatela y se te bajara el dolor de cabeza – Emma se sentó en la cama y se tomó la pastilla dándole un fuerte trago al jugo –

- ¡Dios! – Grito Emma – Juro que no me había puesto así desde hace un buen tiempo – Regina sonrío, le acercó la charola a su mujer para que desayunara y se acomodó en la cama, era momento para aclarar todo

- Bueno… tenías razones para hacerlo y no te reclamaría –

- Oh si, lo recuerdo, te encontré a punto de hacer el amor con la tipa esa – Gruño Emma, al parecer seguía resentida y dolida por lo que vio

- No, no íbamos a hacer el amor, ni siquiera estábamos besándonos –

- Pero estuvieron a punto Regina, si no fue porque Gabrielle y yo entramos no sé cómo hubiera terminado todo – Exclamó Emma se tenía que arreglar el problema y si no se desahogaba ahora nunca se solucionaría el problema de los celos

- ¿Y tú con Neal? –

- Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que entre él y yo no ha pasado nada desde hace más de 10 años –

- ¡Pero te beso! – Gritó Regina

- Y a ti estaban a punto de desnudarte Regina, estuvieron a punto de meterte la mano en donde yo solo puedo hacerlo – Dijo Emma, realmente se estaba poniendo pesado el ambiente

- Pero no lo permití, la detuve y le dije que no, si me reclamas por lo que pasó con Maléfica eso sucedió hace un largo tiempo y entre ella y yo no ha habido otro momento así

- Regina, ¡Yo te amo! – Grito Emma – Me duele y odio ver como otras mujeres te seducen, como lo decía ayer en la canción, en dolor y los celos me matan incluso cuando alguien te sonríe y tú correspondes –

- Emma fue una simple sonrisa de una extraña que iba caminando –

- Nadie más que yo puede sonreírte ¿entiendes? – Emma se puso de pie dejando a un lado la charola y acercándose a Regina, la morena suspiro, sabía que Emma era celosa y posesiva, pero no quería y no permitiría que eso las separara –

- Si, lo entiendo – Dijo casi en un susurro al tener tan cerca a Emma – Por esa razón mañana mismo nos desharemos de Neal y yo le diré a Kathryn que tiene que irse…

- Y si mejor nos deshacemos de los dos ¿Cuál es el plan? – Regina suspiro, su plan era bastante molesto para ella pero si no había otra forma de hacerlo…

- Tu iras a casa del idiota mayor, le dirás que las cosas entre tú y yo están demasiado mal, y no sabes si regresaras conmigo, estas dolida por verme con alguien más, el intentara llevarte a la cama o besarte, yo que se… no vas a dejar que hable lo llevaras a las afueras de Storybrooke ahí Maléfica, Gabrielle y yo lo estaremos esperando para mandarlo muy muy lejos –

-¿Cómo lograre convencerlo de que se quede ahí en las afueras? –

Regina cerro los ojos – Lo besaras, le dirás que quieres irte para aclarar tus ideas, Gabrielle domina excelente la congelación, puede detener lo que quiera cuando quiera fijándose un punto en concreto, cuando se estén besando la niña se molestara y lanzara su magia primero torturándolo un poco y luego congelándolo, el tiempo no es demasiado pero entre Maléfica y yo abriremos el portal para mandarlo a otro mundo –

- ¿A dónde se ira? – Pregunto Emma un poco preocupada, pese a todo Neal había sido su amor de juventud y el padre de Henry

- No sabemos a dónde abrirá el portal, lo más probable es que lo mandemos a muy muy lejano…

Emma soltó una terrible carcajada haciendo sonreír a Regina - ¿Dónde está Sherk? ¿Eso existe? –

- Si Emma, donde vive Burro, Fiona, El Gato con botas… si existe, los mundo están entrelazados y las dimensiones son infinitas –

- ¿Y la tipa esa que quiso llevarte a la cama? –

- Si quieres deshacerte de ella haremos lo mismo, la llevaremos a las afueras de Storybrooke y la mandaremos junto con Neal, el portal solo se podrá abrir una vez y Maléfica y yo estaremos realmente agotadas para cuando hallamos terminado, necesitaremos un descanso, por esa razón tenemos que mandarlos juntos, lo que me preocupa es que Gabrielle no pueda congelar a ambos –

- ¿También la besaras? –

- Te juro princesa – Regina tomo las manos de Emma y se acercó más a su rostro – Que solo si es necesario tocare sus labios, mientras ella seda totalmente no habrá ni un contacto físico –

- ¿Me amas? – Pregunto Emma inocentemente

- Te amo – Regina le dio un beso casto a Emma

- ¿Me lo juras? –

- Te lo juro – Sonrió Regina pegando su frente a la de Emma

- Entonces… demuéstramelo – Emma y Regina sonrieron – Quiero que me hagas el amor como nunca en tu vida lo has hecho a nadie, no quiero separarme de tu cuerpo hasta que lleguen los niños, no quiero que beses otras bocas que no sea la mía, quiero quitar ese rastro que dejo la mujer en tu ser….porque aunque lo niegues yo sé que te excito y querías hacerlo

- Te lo demuestro… te hare el amor como nunca se lo he hecho a nadie, estar pegada a ti hasta que tú me detengas, te juro no besar otra boca que no sea la tuya y tú no besaras otra boca que no sea la mía, quiero quitar ese rastro que dejo Neal en tu mente, porque yo también sé que por el dolor y la discusión hubieras caído rendida sus pies y no lo hiciste, deseo hacerlo, si estaba a punto de caer, pero escúchame bien Emma Swan de Mills, nunca, nunca me excitaría y me haría tocar el cielo con las manos alguien más que no seas tú –

- Porque somos fieles, nos amamos, nos deseamos intensamente y no seríamos capaces de traicionarnos dejando que amores del pasado nos lleven a la cama, el día de ayer tomamos una decision entre el pasado y el presente, y las dos elegimos nuestro presente juntas, porque sabemos que lo que se va y regresa se vuleve a ir, porque los besos y las caricias no serían comparados, y tú eres la única a la que dejo que me haga todo lo que me haces cuando estamos en la cama, hacerme tuya recalcando que somos una a la otra... –

- Emma... detende – Susurró Regina deteniendo la frase de Emma, la rubia noto como sus ojos se oscurecían tras decir eso

- No me detendré, me gusta lo que me haces en la cama, me gusta absolutamente todo lo que hacemos –

- Por favor Emma – Su respiración sonaba entrecortada

- ¿Por qué quieres que me detenga? –

- Porque si sigues así no poder evitar tomarte ahora mismo, y si lo hago sé que no me separaría de ti hasta el momento de deshacernos de Neal –

- ¿Quiere jugar Alcaldesa Mills? – Pregunto seductoramente Emma

- Si así lo desea Sheriff ¿Qué me hará? –

- Quiero que te pongas celosa y me tomes, extraño tu cuerpo, tus caricias, necesito sentirte dentro de mí…

- ¿Y cómo conseguirás que me ponga celosa Señora de Mills? – Emma sonrió abiertamente y se levantó de la cama mi entras Regina la miraba sorprendida

* * *

**Espero les gustase y prometo, esta jurado que para el proximo capitulo habra mucho p*rn*o Swanqueen, espero no defraudarlos y dejarle una buena escena jajaja**

**Dejen sus comentarios, besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	21. Chapter 21 Parte 1

**Aqui esta el capitulo prometido P*RN*O Swanqueen... la escena o el momento estara dividido en dos parte, dependiendo como me sienta mentalmente, les sere sincera, es la primera vez que escribo de una manera un poco más explicita a lo que estoy acostumbrada**

**Soy pesima para esto de las categorias y niveles de K, T, K+... total si alguien le incomoda que este en una categoría que no es me deja un mensaje privado diciemdome cual es la correcta**

**ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO...**

* * *

Ayer conocí a una mujer Marina, creo que se llama, es la dueña del bar y muy guapa a decir verdad – Explicaba Emma mientras daba vueltas por la recamara, quería hacer enojar y poner celosa a Regina y eso lo conseguiría

-Oh ¿sí? – Regina se acomodó en la cama mirando a su esposa, punto para Emma.

- Si, es muy guapa, curvas bien marcadas, unos ojos avellana... – Emma cerro los ojos - ¡Uf! Sería placer puro estar con ella – La rubia coloco una mano en su cuello y la fue bajando, pasando por uno de sus pechos y terminando su recorrido en su vientre.

- Si la deseas tanto ¿por qué no vas a buscarla? – La Emma interna daba brincos de animadora, lo había conseguido su mujer estaba totalmente celosa

- Porque tengo una mujer sumamente sexy, y encantadora… la amo mucho como para dejarla ir –

- ¿No crees que si se entera de lo que acabas de decir te toque dormir en el sillón? – Emma se acercó seductoramente a Regina y coloco una mano sobre el muslo de la morena, precisamente donde anteriormente había estado la mano de Kathryn

- Por supuesto que sí, pero te digo un secreto – Emma lo dijo en un susurro total - La amo solo a ella y nunca le haría nada de lo que acabo de decir, aunque no te negare que la dueña de "El Infierno" no estaba tan fea, al contrario… - Regina perdió la paciencia tras ese comentario y tomo de la cintura a Emma colocándose sobre ella - ¿Estas celosa? – Pregunto la rubia inocentemente mientras miraba a Regina

- No, estoy furiosa, tú no puedes ver a nadie con ojos de deseo que no sea a mi ¿entendido? – Los ojos de Regina se oscurecieron aún más y Emma se mordió el labio, la morena se acercó a la oreja de la sheriff mordiendo su lóbulo – Te voy a hacer mía hasta más no poder, te hare gemir y olvidar a esa mesera de quinta.

Regina comenzó a besar a Emma trazando su camino empezando por la oreja, siguiendo pos su mandíbula, posándose un momento en el cuello para dejarle un chupetón y siguiendo hasta donde la blusa de Emma se lo permitía, la rubia posó sus manos sobre la melena de Regina y esta enseguida se detuvo de su quehacer - ¡TU NO ME VAS A TOCAR! – Exclamó mientras ponía las manos de Emma sobre su cabeza – Y como no confío en que te quedes quieta… - La morena no termino la frase, se puso de pie y abrió el cajón de uno de los buros que tenían, sacando así cuatro pares de esposas

_- ¡Dios mío! Me va a atar_ – Pensó Emma al visualizar los objetos que tenía Regina en su mano, la morena siguió rebuscando sacando todavía un par de cosas más que Emma no pudo vislumbrar

- Ahora si Sheriff Swan, va a aprender a no poner celosa a su mujer – Regina se acercó a la cama - ¡Ponte de pie! – Le ordeno la morena y Emma enseguida obedeció – Desnúdate – Ordeno Regina una vez más con lo que la rubia comenzó a quitarse lentamente su pijama, los pantalones blancos con ovejitas saltando cayó al piso y la blusa que le hacía conjunto salió volando, la rubia estaba totalmente desnuda, a excepción de las bragas, frente a Regina, lo que provocaba cierta excitación a ambas mujeres, la rubia se iba a quitar las bragas rojas de encaje – Esas quiero quitártelas yo – Dijo Regina

- Me las quiero quitar yo – Alego Emma apunto de desnudarse por completo, sabía que mientras más retara a Regina más excitante se iba poner el juego

- ¡No! , lo quiero hacer yo, esa ropa te la regale yo, así que tengo todo el derecho… - Emma soltó el resorte de sus bragas y levanto las manos en señal de paz, la morena se acercó lentamente a Emma dejando las cosas en la mesa y en la mano las esposas

Las manos de la morena se colocaron salvajemente sobre los pechos de la rubia, estrujándolos y apretándolos provocando que sus pezones se endurecieran.

Emma cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de su amada amante sobre su piel, Regina sonrió ante la reacción de la rubia y ataco sin demora el cuello de esta, Emma colocó sus manos en la cintura de la morena, provocando que esta se separara de su cuello para mirarla fijamente

- Te dije que no me podías tocar, te hare el amor para borrar todo rastro de deseo hacía otras personas y porque te deseo, deseo besarte, tocarte, hacerte gemir y quiero que tú me hagas lo mismo, pero todo a su tiempo sheriff, usted provoco ponerme celosa ahora pagara las consecuencias de sus actos – Regina abrió dos pares de esposas – Acuéstate en la cama con las manos extendidas por arriba – Emma obedeció y gateo por la cama ganándose una nalgada por parte de Regina provocando que un intento de gemido saliera de sus labios, la rubia se colocó tal y como Regina lo había pedido, la morena se subió al cuerpo de Emma y beso su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos, apretando fuertemente las esposas a su muñeca y atando el otro extremo a los postes de la cabecera de la cama, repitió los mismos actos con la otra mano, Regina se puso a horcajadas acercando su sexo al sexo de Emma, la fricción de la ropa de Regina con la de Emma provocaba cierta excitación en la rubia.

Emma había descubierto, en ese momento, que estar a merced de Regina le encantaba, le gustaba y lo disfrutaba, Emma deseaba tocar el cuerpo de Regina mientras observaba como la morena se levantaba el camisón dejando a la vista sus sugerentes pechos y su cuerpo de diosa, lo único que impedía la maravillosa vista eran las bragas azules que tenía puestas Regina, la rubia enseguida las reconoció, fueron las que le había regalado en su primer año de casadas.

Emma en un intento de desesperación por tocar el cuerpo de su mujer utilizo sus pies, recorriendo las piernas por la cintura de Regina, la rubia al notar como Regina se estremecía por su tacto decidió seguir, pero fue detenida por unas manos – Señora Swan, le dije que no me podía tocar, ahora me veré en la terrible necesidad de amarrarla también de sus piernas para que se controle – La voz seductora de Regina hizo que el cuerpo de Emma sintiera una corriente recorrerse hasta centrarse en su entrepierna, la morena beso casa centímetro de la piel de Emma saltándose por completo la parte cubierta por la ropa interior.

Regina siguió su camino de besos desde el muslo hasta el empeine del pie de Emma colocándole las esposas y amarrándolas al poste, al igual que con las manos hizo su trabajo en el otro pie – Oh sheriff, no sabe cómo me pone verla así, amarrada, indefensa, semi-desnuda – La morena le sonrió a la rubia poniéndose de pie y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Emma forcejeo un poco pero era totalmente inútil, no podría quitarse las esposas sin las llaves, Regina camino sensualmente hasta la mesita donde había puesto todos sus "materiales de trabajo", deshaciéndose lenta y sensualmente de sus bragas, eso sí, percatándose de que Emma la estuviera mirando.

Regina se acercó totalmente desnuda a la cama con un frasco, lo abrió y se colocó un poco de su contenido en las manos, la morena volvió a subirse al cuerpo de Emma y comenzó a masajear cada parte que se le antojara, comenzando en su cuello y bajando por sus costados, sin prestarle atención a los pecho de Emma que subían y bajaban por su agitada respiración , bajo hasta sus caderas haciendo masaje especialmente cerca de su sexo – Princesa – La morena le dijo a Regina – Tienes que relajar tus músculos, porque no quiero que amanezcas adolorida

-_¿amanecer? ¿Adolorida? Me va a dejar así hasta el día siguiente, Dios Santo, hay Emma en que te has metido_ – Pensaba la rubia mientras sus ojos se perdía en los pechos de Regina que se movían acompasados con el movimiento de sus manos, la morena sonrió al percatarse de la mirada de Emma, por lo que decidió darle una recompensa, las manos las separo del cuerpo de su víctima colocándoselas ella misma, Regina comenzó a masajear sus pechos y curvando la espalda para que sus manos tuvieran mayor movilidad.

El ver a Regina de ese modo hacia que Emma se volviese loca, pero no podía hacer nada, necesitaba sentir a su mujer dentro de ella, sobre de ella, quería que Regina la tomara mil veces si era necesario - ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a torturarme? – Pregunto Emma con la voz entrecortada, su entrepierna estaba completamente húmeda y sobre las bragas podía sentir el aire caliente que desprendía el sexo de Regina

La morena sonrío, punto para Regina – Hasta que me digas lo que quieres tal y como lo deseas – Susurró Regina mientras seguía tocando su cuerpo con sus manos recorriendo cada poro de piel y notando como Emma no iba a poder resistir un poco más – Pídemelo Emma, dime que lo deseas tanto como yo – Ahora Regina era la que necesitaba que esas tres simples palabras salieran de la boca de la rubia

- R- Regina – Emma tomo una boconada de aire y continuo - ¡Hazme el amor!, quiero sentirte, quiero que me demuestres que me amas, quiero sentir que soy la única… -

- No digas más amor – Regina coloco su dedo índice sobre la boca de Emma – Eras, eres y serás siempre la única y te lo voy a demostrar – Ahora Señorita Swan, ¿Esta lista para sentir? – Emma lo único que hizo fue asentir lentamente y un horrible escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir que su morena se separaba tan bruscamente, Regina camino contoneando las caderas y acercándose de nuevo a la mesita, poniéndose algo como si se estuviera vistiendo, se dio la media vuelta y Emma abrió los ojos como plato al ver que lo que tenía Regina en las piernas no era nada más ni nada menos que un arnés con un pene de plástico y es su mano unas pinzas - _¿Pinzas?¿Para qué quiere pinzas? – _Pensaba Emma mientras veía a Regina acercarse lentamente y posicionándose otra vez sobre la rubia, ambas se besaron con fuerza saboreando sus bocas, mientras sus lenguas entraban en una danza las manos de Regina buscaban a tientas la forma de quitar las bragas de Emma sin romperlas, eran sus favoritas, lo que hizo fue simplemente hacerlas a un lado.

La morena fue depositando besos mucho más cálidos en el cuerpo de Emma mientras esta se estremecía de placer, mientras su mano surcaba lentamente el monte de venus de su mujer acariciando su clítoris y buscando entrar.

En un principio Regina no había dudado en usar el arnés, pero realmente disfrutaba más sabiendo que era ella misma quien la daba placer a Emma y no un objeto de plástico, así que se dispuso a penetrar a la rubia con su dedo corazón mientras esta gemía cerrando los ojos, con la otra mano libre Regina se fue desabrochando el arnés y quitándose de las piernas para seguir con su tarea…

Emma gimió al sentir un segundo dedo penetrar en su interior, agarró las sabanas con fuerza, era tan placentero lo que Regina le hacía y no entendía él porque lo estaba disfrutando tanto, si siempre que hacían el amor Regina la llevaba al séptimo cielo sin importar que posiciones, métodos o maniobras utilizaba…

Al principio Regina estaba decidida en torturar a Emma, las pinzas eran para los pezones y usar las esposas, el arnés, el cepillo eléctrico, eran una simple diversión, quería tener a Emma, solo para ella y de alguna forma creía que con eso lo conseguiría, pero al tener a Emma atada en la cama Regina sintió una oleada de sensaciones que la hicieron cambiar de opinión, sería mucho más confortable y excitante su usaban las partes de su cuerpo…

La mañana prometía ser bastante larga, al igual que la tarde y la noche, al fin y al cabo ni Henry ni Gabrielle estaban, regresarían hasta el día siguiente y ellas dos necesitaban recuperar su tiempo perdido

* * *

**Espero lo allan disfrutado, realmente a mi me ha dejado con un cansancio enorme mentalmente hablando jeje :) pero aún así prometo no tardarme demasiado con la continuación**

**Mi cerebro esta tan exprimido que no se me ocurre que titulo de debo poner...**

**Besos y Abrazos ciberneticos... DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**

**PD: Espero y no me alla quedado muy vulgar :P**


	22. Chapter 22 parte 2

**Me atrase delasiado, pero la escuela no me deja respirar, esta es la segunda parte de lo prometido.**

**Se que a varios les prometi que el capitulo lo subia a principios de semana, pero el día solo tiene 24 hrs. y la escuela junto con tareas me absover demasiado**

* * *

- Me encanta despertar así – Susurró Regina mientras veía como la rubia se separaba de su abdomen para acostarse un poco más arriba, en sus pechos

- A mí me encantas tú – Comentó Emma depositando pequeños besos en el cuello de Regina mientras su mano se perdía en sus piernas y la otra descansaba en el abdomen de la morena – Me gusta tocarte, y te advierto… si me vuelves a amarrar mientras hacemos el amor, te quedaras una semana sin nada de nada – Amenazó Emma divertida mientras sus manos seguían acariciando el cuerpo de Regina

- Pues te diré que si sigues así, me va a importar un comino si no hacemos el amor una semana, ahora mismo te vuelvo a atar -

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que habían hecho el amor, eran las doce de la mañana así que daban por hecho que Henry y Gabrielle seguían con los abuelos, el sábado era aún joven y las dos mujeres necesitaban reconciliarse, el simple hecho de que la mente de ambas llegara a lugares insospechados mientras cada una pensaba lo peor de la otra necesitaban un momento a solas, un momento en el que dijeran "Te amo y seguiremos hasta el fin"

- Pues para que veas – Dijo Emma incorporándose en la cama y tomando las esposas que estaban en la almohada – Es mi turno de amarrarte y te voy a llevar al séptimo cielo – Regina sonrió mientras Emma tomaba su mano y cerraba una parte de las esposas en su muñeca, al cerrarla Regina se paró de inmediato dejando ver su escultural cuerpo totalmente desnudo - ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Emma sorprendida y mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver a Regina desnuda

- Para poder amarrarme tendrás primero que alcanzarme – Gritó la morena corriendo a la puerta y saliendo de la recamara a toda prisa, la rubia sonrío y vio como Regina se alejaba lentamente

- Si te resistes ya no te suelto hasta mañana – Gritó Emma levantándose de la cama, igualmente desnuda y saliendo de la habitación para buscar a su mujer

Regina bajo corriendo las escaleras mirando a los lados par ver donde se escondía - ¿Dónde se va a esconder alcaldesa Mills-Swan? – Escucho a Emma gritar desde arriba de las escaleras – Le recomendaría que se quedara quieta – Regina cerro los ojos y se giró lentamente observando a la rubia totalmente desnuda, en una posición muy autoritaria, una de sus manos apoyada en el barandal de la escalera mientras en la otra colgaban tres pares de esposas – Si corres Regina… – Amenazaba Emma mientras bajaba las escaleras – Te voy a torturar de una forma inimaginable – Emma estaba tan solo a unos escalones de la morena, pero esta sonrió y salió corriendo al comedor – Oh no ¡Regina eso es trampa! – Grito Emma mientras corría tras la morena

Las dos mujeres reían mientras corrían por toda la casa - ¡No Emma! – Gritaba Regina soltando carcajadas cada vez que sentía tener a la rubia más cerca – Emma, detente – Exclamó Regina colocándose en una parte del comedor mientras Emma se detenía en el lado contrario – Vale me rindo, ya me canse – Dijo la morena mientras tomaba aire

- Esta bien – Dijo Emma sonriendo y dejando las esposas en la mesa y alzando las manos – Ya no te hago nada, mejor acércate y dame un beso – La morena sonrío y se acercó a Emma fundiéndose, las dos, en un beso, un beso inocente que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad, las manos de Emma recorrían los hombros de Regina hasta llegar a las muñecas y la morena simplemente se dejaba hacer – Ven – Susurró Emma separándose unos centímetros – Sube – Ordenó la rubia dando pequeños golpes a la mesa del comedor

- ¡Estás Loca!, yo no me voy a subir a la mesa, capaz y la rompemos – Grito Regina haciéndose para atrás mientras veía como la sonrisa de Emma se apagaba convirtiéndose en unos morritos a los que Regina no podía resistirse – Esta bien, pero solo un rato – Suspiro Regina subiéndose a la mesa.

Emma estaba sobre Regina a horcajadas besando su cuello, la rubia había notado que su mujer aún tenía puesta las esposas en su mano derecha, así que aprovecho la situación, y con cautela mientras le repartía besos desde la clavícula hasta la mano - ¡Emma! – Gritó Regina al sentir que la rubia había amarrado las esposas - ¡Emma suéltame! – Exigía Regina moviéndose bruscamente, pero la rubia hacía caso omiso de las peticiones de su mujer, mientras tanto Emma se separó del cuerpo de Regina y se acercó al otro lado de la mesa tomando una de las esposas, se volvió a acercar y primero la amarró a la mesa.

- Te dije que si te resistías te iba a dejar amarrada todo el día – Susurró Emma en la oreja de Regina provocando que a ésta se le erizara la piel, por más que la morena se resistía al final termino cediendo y dejando que Emma la amarrara, al fin y al cabo de los pies era totalmente libre, ya que no era suficientemente alta para llegar al otro extremo – Te salvaste amor – Dice Emma sarcásticamente – No te puedo amarrar de los pies – Fue lo último que dijo Emma

La rubia bajo lentamente por el cuerpo de la alcaldesa deteniéndose especialmente en los pechos de esta que se subían y bajaban por su agitada respiración, Emma mordió el pezón de uno de estoy provocando que Regina soltara un gemido de placer, volvió a atacar el pezón de Regina provocando que esta volviera a gemir, cuando creyó que ya era suficiente tortura para la morena, Emma bajó lentamente por el cuerpo de Regina besando cada parte de su bien marcado toroso, se hizo para un lado mordiendo un costado de Regina provocando que ésta se retorciera.

Emma siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Regina llenándolo de besos por todas partes, Regina suspiraba gemía y su respiración era irregular, el trato de la rubia la estaba matando – Emma – Suspiro la morena tras decir el nombre de su mujer, pero la rubia no le hizo caso y siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Regina hasta llegar a su entrepierna

- Estas a mi disposición – Susurró Emma separándose unos milímetros de la entrepierna de Regina - Puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera – La voz de Emma y la manera en que decía las cosas, era como si le estuviera informando a Regina todo lo que le podía hacer y le haría.

Regina sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Emma rozando su zona más sensible – Oh Emma – Gimió Regina totalmente excitada cuando sintió la lengua de la rubia tocar su monte de venus y bajar lentamente por su sexo disfrutando de cada caricia, la morena volvió a gemir y Emma se apartó bruscamente de su entre pierna haciendo que Regina reclamara, comenzó a bajar por los muslos repartiendo besos y lametazos por toda la pierna derecha, mientras que con una mano acariciaba la otra pierna.

Regina sentía que era su perdición, las caricias de Emma eran una total tortura, quería sentir a la rubia dentro, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada estando amarrada, Emma volvió a subir hasta su cuello y repartió besos succionando fuertemente sonriendo al saber que al día siguiente Regina tendría una marca, volvió a succionar al otro lado volviendo dejar la misma marca – Emma – Volvió a gemir Regina – ¡Oh Dios! Cuanto te deseo – Dijo Emma acercando su cabeza al oído de la rubia

- ¡Basta! – Exclamó Emma dejando huérfano el cuerpo de Regina – Vámonos a nuestro cuarto que quiero hacerte el amor hasta morir, y aquí no creo que sea muy cómodo – Dijo la rubia mientras besaba el rostro de Regina por todas partes

- Esta bien princesa, pero desátame – Regina pidió con la voz más dulce que tenía –

- Oh no Regina, mejor vámonos en ese humo morado tal y como estamos ahora – Regina negó con la cabeza y Emma ataco con sus pechos estrujando uno con una mano y el otro mordiéndolo y llenándolo de besos y lametazos por todo el lugar, Emma apachurraba el otro con sus manos tocando el pequeño bulto endurecido mientras Regina gemía, de repente ambas fueron cubiertas con una nube morada y aparecieron en el baño, dentro de la bañera, Regina aún tenía atadas sus manos pero ahora las tenía atrás de su espalda, igualmente amarradas, estaban cubiertas por la espuma de la tina - ¡Sorpresa! – Dijo Regina sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver el escenario que tenían

- ¿Lo hiciste con magia? – Pregunto Emma sorprendida - ¡Hey estas desatada! – Grito Emma al estar bien consiente

- No, esto lo hice cuando te quedaste dormida, después de hacerte el amor, y no, no estoy amarrada, si metes tus manos atrás, en mi espalda, te darás cuenta que están atadas – Emma sonrió y metió sus manos entre la espalda y la bañera sintió las esposas amarradas a la muñecas de Regina, pero decidió bajar un poco más masajeando con cuidado su trasero, ya que Regina se había levantado un poco para poder permitir que las manos de su mujer viajaran por su cuerpo – Emma, allí no están mis manos –

- Oh, eso sí me di cuenta, pero hay algo que me gusta muchísimo más - Emma cerró el espacio entre ellas con un apasionado beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente – Vamos amor – Dijo la rubia sobre los labios de Emma – Dime ¿Qué quieres? –

- Sentirte – Susurró Regina al sentir las manos de Emma tan cerca de su sexo, la rubia comenzó a masajear su clítoris con su manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba uno de sus pechos, Regina gimió

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto la rubia siguiendo con su tarea, la morena solo asintió y Emma sonrió, sintió como Regina abría más las piernas - ¿Me deseas? – Volvió a preguntar y recibió la misma respuesta - ¿No quieres hablar? – Preguntó Emma recibiendo por respuesta una negación con la cabeza por parte de Regina – Bien, entonces complaceremos a la reina – Dijo la rubia en un susurro casi inaudible.

Emma beso a Regina en el cuello mientras seguía con su trabajo debajo del agua, la morena hecho la cabeza para atrás dejándole más movilidad y espacio a la rubia.

Regina abrió los ojos como plato al sentir dos dedos dentro de ella, Emma la había penetrado sin avisar, poco a poco la morena comenzó a seguir la velocidad de la mano de Emma con sus caderas, Regina cerraba las manos a sus espaldas, porque el placer que le estaba dando la rubia, su rubia, era impresionante - ¡Eres Magnifica! – Grito Regina mientras se hundía en la tina y disfrutaba del reciente orgasmo, eso sí, Emma nunca saco los dedos del sexo de Regina.

La morena no podía abrazar a Emma así que simplemente recostó su cabeza en su hombro y ambas cerraron los ojos – Desamárrame para poderte tocar – Suplicó Regina, pero Emma negó con la cabeza

- No cariño, te dije que si no te dejabas atar, te dejaría todo el día así –

* * *

Regina estaba recostada en su cama, tapada con las sabanas de esta, Emma había cumplido su promesa y la había dejado amarrada, se abrió la puerta lentamente y la morena vio entrar a Emma con una charola llena de comida - ¿Hiciste de comer? – Preguntó Regina sorprendida y preocupada

- No tonta – Dijo la rubia dejando la charola en la cama y sentándose a un lo de su mujer – Es de la comida que tu hiciste en la semana – Regina suspiro y cerró los ojos en forma de alivio - ¿Tienes hambre? –

- Si mucha, pero hay dos cosas, la primera me tienes aún esposada sheriff y la segunda, se me hace injusto que tú ya estés bien vestida con zapatos, cazadora y todo, y yo siga aquí totalmente desnuda –

- Esta bien, levántate – dijo Emma cerrando los ojos y abriendo el closet, sacó unas bragas de encaje moradas y un pantalón de vestir – Venga alcaldesa Mills, la ayudo a vestirse – la morena se puso de pie y dejo que Emma le pusiera la parte inferior de la ropa - ¿Así esta mejor? – Pregunto la rubia y Regina asintió sonriendo – Que bien, porque no te pienso quitar las esposas hasta que den las 12:00 p.m, anda vamos a comer – Regina se volvió a sentar en la cama y abría la boca para que Emma la alimentara

- Me siento una esclava sexual – Dijo Regina desesperándose totalmente por no poder mover sus manos, Emma le iba a dar otra cucharada pero sonó el timbre de la casa y ambas mujeres se miraron sorprendidas - ¿Quién será? –

- No lo sé, Gabrielle Henry están con Snow y David, hasta mañana vamos a ver a Maléfica para lo de Neal y Kathryn – La rubia se paró de la cama – Tan cómodas que estábamos, voy a ver quién es y regreso – La rubia le dio un cálido beso en los labios a reina y salió de la habitación

* * *

**Espero y nos los defraude, dejen su comentario, ya estamos en la recta final del fic...**

**Besos y Abrazos Ciberneticos**


	23. Parte 3

**Aqui un capitulo más, gracias por todos sus comentario y favorito, este es el ultimo capitulo de tanta miel entre Regina y Emma, despues de este comenza el plan para mandar a muy muy lejano a neal y Kathryn...**

* * *

- Hola, ¿Se encuentra Regina? – La mujer entro como perro por su casa en el instante en que Emma abrió la puerta, la sheriff se sorprendió y miro a la mujer de pies a cabeza – Oh, lo siento mucho, soy Kathryn, amiga de Regina – la mujer extendió su mano sin recibir contestación de Emma – ¿Dónde está? –

- Regina en estos momentos está un poco… indispuesta – Contesto Emma intentando no esbozar una sonrisa

- ¿Está enferma? – La mujer intento sonar preocupada – Dios mío, tengo que verla – Kathryn dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras pero Emma la detuvo del brazo

- No es muy conveniente, está ATADA…. – Emma sonrió para si al ver la expresión de la mujer – La gripe no la deja levantarse y la cama la tiene atada – corrigió la rubia

- Peor aún, tengo que subir a verla…. – Insistía Kathryn

- No, se resfrió al parecer porque estaba acostada en la cama bien cobijada y CALIENTE y bajó con POCA ROPA y descalza, y luego se metió a bañar… - Emma reía para sí mientras recordaba, en otros términos el por qué Regina estaba "Enferma"

Era la última excusa que daría la sheriff, Emma estaba perdiendo la paciencia con es tipa "roba mujeres" y si no entendía por las buenas entendería por las malas – Está bien, me voy mañana vengo a ver cómo sigue y aprovecho para decirle unas cosas, encantada en conocerte…. –

- Emma Swan, Sheriff Swan para ti – Dijo con prepotencia la rubia

- Bueno Sheriff Swan, me voy y encantada – Kathryn sonrió y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, Emma veía como la mujer se alejaba, entrecerró sus ojos, suspiró y cerró la puerta

* * *

- Abuela, ya quiero regresar con mis mamás – Decía un Henry aburrido abrazando a su hermana mientras observaba como Snow y James sonreían y se decían esas cosas de "siempre te encontrare"

- Henry, vamos a quedarnos un momento más, quizá Emma y Regina estén platicando – Dijo Snow colocándose erguida y sonriendo a su nieto

- Mis mamás ya se contentaron, una noche solas les basta para reconciliarse – Dijo Henry sonriendo y dejando a Gabrielle en el piso para que la pequeña corriera a los brazos de su abuelo

- ¿Qué quieres decir Henry? – Snow se espantó, acaso Regina y su hija eran tan descuidadas que permitían que un niño escuchara lo que hacían tras puertas cerradas

- Pues que las don son directas, y si tienen que solucionar algo lo solucionan sin tonterías y me imagino que pasaron toda la noche gritando y discutiendo –

- Henry… tu mamás se aman y pelean porque… -

- Lo se, esos celos que tiene Emma y la actitud posesiva de Regina, lo sé por eso se complementan tan bien, porque Emma necesita que alguien la controle y Regina necesita que alguien le demuestre su cariño, mi mamá controla a Emma diciéndole que es su esposa y solo de ella y Emma le demuestra su amor poniéndose celosa y recordándole lo mismo –

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –

- Me lo cuentan ellas, somos una familia y al principio dijeron que no sería nada fácil su relación, en primera, no todos la aceptarían y en segunda las dos tienen un fuerte carácter, pero siempre terminaba la conversación diciéndome que pasase lo que pasase ella me aman y nunca harían algo que me lastimara ya más adelante llegó Gabrielle y esas palabras son dirigidas para los dos –

- Mamá Ina y Ena – Interrumpió la pequeña torbellino que se acercó en los brazos de James a donde estaban Henry y Snow

- ¿Quieres ir con mamás? – Pregunto Henry su hermana mientras la miraba tiernamente

- Si – Contesto la pequeña, James y Snow sonrieron

- Bueno, será mejor recoger todo y marcharnos para su casa – Dijo James entregándole a la niña a Snow mientras él y Henry se encaminaban a recoger todo

* * *

- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó Regina l ver entrar a Emma a su habitación

- La tipa esta que te beso - Dijo Emma malhumorada

- Pero no te pongas así, ya hablamos y decidimos como deshacernos de ellos –

- Lo se Regina, pero aun así no puedo creer que la tipa sea tan descarada y venir diciendo que es una amiga tuya – Emma se sentó en la cama, a un lado de Regina recargando la cabeza en el hombro de la morena

- Buenos ya, no quiero que te ponga así ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – Sugirió Regina mirando a Emma

- ¿Hablas enserio? – La rubia pregunto sorprendida Regina asintió – Está bien, pero ¿Cómo te vas a vestir sin quitarte las esposas? –

- Estas hablando enserio, ¿Quieres que salga a la calle esposada? –

- Si, bueno, esa era mi advertencia y no hiciste caso, aparte puedes usar magia para vestirte, no entiendo porque no la has usado para desamarrarte –

Tras pronunciar Emma esas palabras Regina se encontraba de pie con una blusa blanca bien puesta y una gabardina negra que solo colgaba de sus hombros, evitando que se vieran las manos esposadas – Ahí está sheriff ya estoy vestida, no pienso desatarme porque sé que luego pagare las consecuencias de mis actos y prefiero estar un día entero esposada que una semana entera sin tus caricias –

- Esta bien entonces vámonos – Emma se puso de pie y tomo la charola con la sobras de comida y las dos mujeres se dispusieron a salir de su recamara

* * *

- Kathryn, hoy no pienso salir de la casa – Contestaba un Neal enfadado hablando por teléfono

_- Vamos que te cuesta salir un rato y despejarte –_

- Que simplemente no quiero, mejor vente para la casa que quiero estar contigo – Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro y Neal imagino la cara de resignación del a mujer

_- Voy para allá_ – fue lo último que escuchó antes de colgar el celular

* * *

**Espero les alla gustado el capitulo **

**besos y abrazos ciberneticos **

**dejen sus comentarios C:**


	24. La Pelea

**LO SIENTO ME HE RETRASADO MUCHO...**

**LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...**

* * *

Emma y Regina llevaban casi dos horas paseando por Storybrooke, la rubia complacía a la morena en todo lo que le pedía, ya que la mujer está totalmente inmovilizada de las manos, compraron un helado y se fueron a sentar al pequeño centro de Storybrooke mientras Emma comía de su helado la morena luchaba por acercarse al suyo y gruño cuando Emma lo alejaba para que la morena no comiera.

- Emma, tengo hambre – La morena hizo pucheros consiguiendo que la rubia la mirada

- Te digo un secreto… Tu mirada de niña pequeña me encanta – Ambas mujeres sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente – Anda, levántate y vamos al local de la abuelita a comer algo.

* * *

Las mujeres llegaron al lugar y las atendió Ruby, la mujer llego con sus pedidos y se retiró de la mesa con una sonrisa enorme, desde la barra Ruby observaba como Emma le daba de comer a Regina, algo raro en ella pero un gesto muy bonito mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía como rara vez dejaba Regina que la mirasen así con Emma

Regina se acercó al oído de la rubia y le susurró algo, enseguida las mujeres se levantaron de la mesa y se introdujeron al baño…

Emma comenzó a besar el cuello de Regina con brusquedad llenándolo de chupetones mientras desabotonaba con furia la blusa de Regina dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos vestidos en un muy erótico sostén blanco de encaje Regina no pudo reprimir el gemido en cuanto Emma apachurro uno de sus pechos mientras besaba con intensidad su cuello…- ¿Ustedes están locas? – Exclamó Ruby entrando bruscamente al baño sorprendiendo a las mujeres que estaban a punto de amarse con pasión, las mejillas de Emma y las de Regina tomaron un tono rojo que mostraba lo avergonzadas que estaban por haber sido descubiertas el pleno apogeo – Es un restaurante, hay personas comiendo, y sus hijos afuera mientras ustedes se encierran en el baño para satisfacer sus más bajas fantasías – La camarera estaba realmente enojada.

Emma que estaba de espaldas a Ruby comenzó a abotonar la blusa de Regina para evitar que su amiga mirara a su mujer - ¿Esta Henry y Gabrielle aquí? – Exclamó Regina mirando hacia la puerta del baño

- Si señora, Henry, Gabrielle, Snow y David están afuera – Emma iba a hablar pero se vio interrumpida por la campana de la puerta que avisaba que alguien había entrado en el local – Voy a ver quién es, ahorita regreso, aún no termino con ustedes – La camarera salió furiosa del baño dirigiéndose a la mesa donde el nuevo cliente se había sentado

* * *

- ¡Papá! – Exclamó Henry al ver entrar a Neal por la puerta lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo, el hombre iba acompañado de Kathryn, la rubia siguió su camino mientras Neal se agachaba a abrazar a su hijo

- Hola campeón, ¿Cómo estás? –

- Bien… mis abuelos, mi hermana y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta al bosque –

- ¿Y tú mamá? - Neal se sorprendió al oír a su hijo que solo se había ido al bosque con sus abuelos

- mmm Emma, en casa, no nos acompañó, al parecer tienen problemas –

- ¿Regina y Emma? – Pregunto Neal sorprendido, y reprimiéndose una sonrisa, si, esa era la oportunidad perfecta, tendría a Emma para el solo mientras el la consolaba por lo desgraciada que había sido su futura ex mujer con ella.

- Si… -

- ¡Eny! – La voz… esa voz hizo que Neal abriera los ojos como plato y se alejara unos cuantos pasos de Henry, Gabrielle estaba sentada al lado de su abuela, pero el hombre sabía que esa pequeña era un peligro para el

- Henry… Chico… - El hombre se había puesto totalmente nervioso – Otro día hablamos, adiós – Ruby se acercó a la mesa en cuanto Neal se sentó frente a su acompañante, los dos encargaron lo que comerían y Ruby se dirigió a toda velocidad al baño después de entregarles su pedido.

* * *

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó la rubia en el momento que escucho el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse

- Es Neal – Contestó la mujer mirando la reacción de Regina, la morena solo alzó la ceja y miro de reojo a Emma

- ¡Mierda!, Ruby necesito hablar a solar con Regina, por favor no dejes que nadie entre hasta que nosotras salgamos – La mujer las miro entornando sus ojos y asintió saliendo como si nada del baño

Emma y Regina se quedaron mirando por unos instantes -¿ya? De una vez… - Dijo Regina recargándose en la pared aún con las manos esposadas

Emma suspiro y se acercó a su mujer – Cuando tú quieras… - Regina también suspiro y miro a Emma con ternura

- Pero necesito que me des fuerzas para hacer…. Pues para hacer lo que nunca haría – Emma se preocupó por la seriedad que tenían las palabras de su mujer

- ¿Qué cosa? –

Regina sonrió maliciosamente alzando una ceja – Pelearme contigo… en medio de todo mundo – La morena con magia se deshizo de las esposas, tomando a Emma de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente, un beso que no tardó en ser correspondido por la rubia que movía sus manos de arriba abajo por los muslos de Regina.

La morena se separó lentamente de Emma colocando sus manos sobre las solapas de la cazadora de la rubia, tomo aire y lanzó a su mujer hacia la pared, la espalda le dolería y por un buen tiempo, de los labio de la rubia salió un gemido lastimero que se escuchó hasta afuera provocando que todos los presentes miraran hacia el baño, incluidos la mesa de Snow, Neal y Ruby.

Tras lanzar a Emma hacia la pared Regina gritó -¡Te advertí que no te metieras en lo que no te incube! – lanzándose rápidamente a los brazos de Emma y robándole un beso, la rubia sonrió y continuo la discusión

- Ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa – Gritó la rubia – Que todo lo que nos pasa es mi culpa – La rubia sonrió y salió del baño hecha una furia, literalmente.

Regina siguió a su mujer con mirada y pasos decididos – ¡Solo una idiota se daría cuenta que tiene la culpa de todo! - La morena alzó más la voz provocando que Emma se girara

- Y tú no tienes la culpa ¿eh? Tú no tienes la culpa… nadie te puede reclamar nada "Doña perfecta" – Emma movió sus manos intentando dar más realismo al asunto y Regina cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho sin reprocharle nada más a Emma porque fue interrumpida por un David realmente furioso

- Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí? – El hombre tomo del brazo a Regina y esta se soltó de un jalón

- Lo que pasa aquí David – Continuo Emma – Lo que pasa es que… ¡Ya estoy harta de tu actitud! – La rubia señalo a Regina con el dedo mirándola fijamente.

Los presentes miraban atentos, Snow reacciono enseguida y tomo las manos de sus nietos para llevárselos a su casa, mientras que Neal y Kathryn sonreían discretamente disfrutando del espectáculo y de su victoria.

- Ella podrá ser la dueña de todo el Bosque encantado, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, pero no es la mandamás de mi vida… Esto ya se acabó ¿oíste? – Emma miraba fijamente a Regina que no se inmutaba ante su mirada, la rubia tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al recordar cuando ella y la morena se odiaban a muerte – Esto se acabó, vas y te buscas a otra imbécil que aguante tu maldito trato– Sentenció la sheriff, pero esta vez Regina tenía la palabras

- Mas imbécil que tú, lo dudo…. ¿Sabes lo que pasa? – La morena ahora le hablaba a su suegro – Que si tu hija no viviera todo el tiempo protegida por sus padres, a lo mejor hubiera crecido –

- Puedes decir lo que quieras Regina… Pero las dos sabemos que detrás de tu arrogancia y tu mal carácter se esconde una mujer pequeña, así de chiquita – La rubia hizo una expresión con los dedos de la mano dando a entender el tamaño.

- Ya basta esto – Gritó el hombre poniéndose en medio de las dos mujeres – Ya párenle los dos –

Emma suspiro y Regina le grito a David - ¡A mí nadie me para oíste! – Emma salió del local dirigiéndose a la comisaria y tras de ella salió la morena tomando un rumbo contrario dirigiéndose a su oficina.

* * *

**Espero lo allan disfrutado **

**Dejen sus comentarios y gracias a todos por sus favoritos y seguidores**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos**


	25. Reencuentro

**Les traigo este capitulo y se que me he atrasado y eso...**

**este capi va dedicado de manera muy especial a Melissa que queria un reencuentro Swanqueen... espero les guste, solo faltan un par de capitulos para que la historia llegue a su fin y espero la allas disfrutado al igual que yo cuando la escribi**

* * *

- ¿Bueno? – La morena contestó su celular en cuanto se sentó en su escritorio

- _Hola Regina ¿Cómo estas?_ – Regina sonrío de oreja a oreja al escuchar la voz del otro lado.

- Muy mal Kathryn – Dijo fingiendo dolor – Ya no puedo más, la situación con Emma… es muy difícil entenderla y… creo que estaba equivocada la mujer y yo no somos muy compatibles, me imagino que te diste cuenta ¿no? –

-_Desde un principio sabía que la estupida sheriff solo te haría daño -_ Regina entorno los ojos "_Será perra…"_ pensó tras oír las palabras de su "amiga" como esa idiota se atrevía hablar así de su mujer, no sabe lo que le espera – _Pero siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, tienes mi cariño incondicional –_

- Gracias Kathryn, necesito tu ayuda, que te parece si nos vemos a las afueras de Storybrooke, necesito una abrazo, consuelo… Te necesito – Menciono la morena y puedo oír el suspiro que habían provocado sus palabras a la rubia.

-_ Si, no te preocupes a las 5:15 nos vemos ahí – _Regina sonrío y colgó el teléfono, solo faltaba que recibiera noticias de Emma.

* * *

- Hola sheriff ¿Cómo anda? – La rubia levanto la cabeza de su escritorio y observo al hombre que tenía enfrente.

- Oh, Neal, estas aquí – La rubia se levantó y abrazó al hombre mientras rodaba los ojos a sus espaldas.

- Eh rubia tranquila todo esta bien – Emma se puso furiosa pero sin demostrarlo, la única persona que le podía decir "rubia" era su mujer nadie mas.

- Estoy destrozada Neal, tengo miedo, Regina y yo no podemos seguir así siempre discutiendo, me da miedo pensar que me pueda alejar de Gabrielle y de Henry si decidimos separarnos –

- No Emma – Gruñó el hombre – Regina no puede quitarte a Henry, esa arpía sabe perfectamente que Henry es nuestro hijo y Gabrielle… pues no lo se -

- Vámonos Neal, huyamos a Boston. Se que es repentino, pero nos podríamos ir de aquí y mañana regresar con Henry, necesito tener fuerzas –

- Claro princesa – Sonrío el hombre, era la tercera vez que Neal hacía enojar a Emma, la segunda se la paso, pero eso de decirle arpía a Regina…. La rubia quería colocar sus manos en el cuello del hombre y matarlo… ¿princesa? Ella es princesa, pero de Regina y la morena es su reina, pero sabía que si no se controlaba el plan iba a fracasar – Vámonos ahora y mañana regresamos con un abogado para quitarle a Regina nuestros hijos – _"¿Nuestros hijos?" _ Pensó la rubia a punto de perder la paciencia, acaso este hombre podría ser más idiota….

- No Neal, a las 5:15 nos vemos a las afueras de Storybrooke, no llevare equipaje, prefiero que Regina no se de cuenta –

- Esta bien Emma, nos vemos a las 5:15 – El hombre se acercó a besarla pero la rubia lo esquivo como toda una profesional dándole un beso en la mejilla – Adiós – Neal salió de la comisaría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

- Snow, más te vale que me dejes llevarme a Gabrielle si no quieres quedar petrificada por un buen rato – la rubia ya se estaba exasperando por lo terca que era la mujer.

- No Maléfica, después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería de seguro que Regina te ha mandado por la niña para desaparecer y no permitir que la volvamos a ver – Maléfica lanzó y muy fuerte suspiro y cerro momentáneamente los ojos.

- Snow, no crees que si pensara eso Regina también vendría a por Henry – La mujer morena se quedó un momento callada analizando la situación, Maléfica se desespero y entró a la casa acercándose a la pequeña siendo seguida por Snow – Hola pequeña, malvada, princesita ¿Cómo estas? – La voz de Maléfica se dulcifico y Snow lo notó sonriendo.

- Creo que los bebes son tu debilidad Maléfica – La rubia rodó los ojos pero siguió hablando con la niña.

- ¿Quieres ver a tus dos mamis? – La pequeña asintió dejando su juguete al lado y colgándose del cuello de la rubia – Claro pequeña vamos con ellas, de seguro te contaron a que vamos a jugar ¿cierto? – Maléfica se puso de pie y busco los ojos de Gabrielle a lo que la niña simplemente asintió – Bien princesa, vamos un momento a casa de tu tía Milah –

- No te la puedes llevar – Dijo la mujer pequeña tapando la entrada.

- Snow, no voy a lanzarle ningún hechizo, no voy a secuestrarla ni mucho menos, pero te aseguro que va a estar bien, Emma y Regina están bien, más tarde platicaran contigo –

- ¿Tu como sabes que están bien, discutieron en Granny's?

- Snow entiendo tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que están bien, solo ponte a pensar las cosas ¿Crees que Regina permitiría que todo el pueblo la viera discutir con su amada Emma? Si Regina quisiera desaparecer con su hija, también se llevaría a Henry y por último Regina hubiera venido por sus hijos en vez de venir yo… - La morena analizó las palabras de Maléfica y se quito de su paso – Gracias, luego hablamos – Tras decir eso Maléfica desapareció en una nube de humo negra y la mujer morena cerro la puerta quedándose un poco despistada ¿Por qué si Maléfica podía hacer eso no se fue desde un principio? Mary Margaret tenía mucho que pensar y analizar.

* * *

- ¿Donde están mis mamás? – Preguntó Henry mientras caminaba con su abuelo por las calles de Storybrooke.

- No lo se campeón, pero de seguro están bien – Contestó David mirando al niño.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Porque el amor y cariño de padre me lo dice, porque conozco a Regina y se que si algo anduviera mal ya hubiera venido por ti, porque conozco a Emma y mi hija nunca hubiera huido de una discusión con Regina, al contrario se hubiera quedado ahí hasta que tu madre ser marchara, por muchas cosas Henry se que algo más se traen esas dos – Henry se quedo un momento callado analizando las palabras de su abuelo y siguió mirando para enfrente.

- Tienes razón quizá… solo quieran pasar un momento juntas ¿no crees? – James abrió un poco los ojos sabía por que rumbo iba el comentario de Henry.

- Vamos a por un helado y le llevamos uno a tu abuela y a tu hermana ¿te parece? – El niño asintió y james se relajó, se dio a si mismo unas palmaditas en las espalda felicitándose por bajar tan bien ese balón.

* * *

- Emma – Susurró Regina tras aparecer en la comisaría de la sheriff en una nube morada

- Estas aquí – Gritó Emma abalanzándose a los brazos de su mujer – Prométeme que nunca volveremos a hacer esto, odio separarme de ti después de "discutir" –

- Eh princesa cálmate, todo esta bien, fue una discusión falsa, y yo también odio separarme de ti después de una discusión, quizá es por eso que nunca hemos dormido en el sofá – Sonrío Regina tomando a Emma de las caderas

- Por que siempre nos reconciliamos de una manera muy especial – Emma deposito un pequeño y casto beso en los labios de Regina

- ¿Vino el taradupido?

- Si, estuvo aquí y le dije que nos viéramos a las 5:15 a las afueras de Storybrooke tal y como lo acordamos –

- Muy bien, Maléfica me llamó y me dijo que ya tiene a Gabrielle en su casa, ellas llegaran antes para que la mujer prepare a nuestra pequeña –

- Nunca creí que tendremos que pasar por esto, Regina, te amo – La reacción de la rubia preocupo un momento a la morena y Emma lo noto – No te asustes, no pasa nada, pero hace mucho que no te decía que te amo, te adoro, eres lo mejor que me a pasado, eres mi tabla de salvación y también mi perdición…

- Creo que a la sheriff le afecto la pequeña discusión con su mujer ¿o no? -

- Si, le afectó muchísimo – Emma hablo con un tono seductor provocando que a Regina se le erizara la piel – No sabe alcaldesa Mills, las ganas que tengo de empotrar a mi mujer contra ese escritorio y hacerla mía hasta más no poder –

- Sheriff pues le sugiero que valla por su esposa porque solo tiene 30 minutos antes de que den las 5:15 – La rubia sonrío y ambas se besaron pasionalmente, ansiado el contacto de su piel, deseando su roce

La sheriff empujo a Regina contra el escritorio y le ayudo a quitarse los pantalones con cuidado – No tenemos mucho tiempo, en 30 minutos no podría hacerte lo que deseo en este momento – Emma observó las preciosas braguitas de encaje de su mujer color morado – mmm moradas, mis favoritas - la rubia paso su dedo índice rozando el sexo de Regina debajo de su ropa interior, la morena lanzó un gemido de desesperación y apretujó sus manos en las esquinas del escritorio provocando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos

- Emma… te deseo tanto – La morena coloco sus manos en la cabellera de la rubia

- Tranquila, en la noche me tendrás a tu entera disposición, ahora solo quiero que me sientas, quiero demostrarte que te amo con locura y que si algo pasase entre nosotras ten por seguro que nunca te dejaría de amar – Emma hizo a un lado las bragas de Regina sin quitárselas y le dio un lento lametazo cubriendo todo su sexo, la morena no pudo evitar un gemido de tremendo placer cuando noto la lengua de la sheriff en su centro.

- Oh Emma, me vuelves loca – Tras ese comentario Emma ataco sin piedad el sexo de su mujer y poco a poco fue adentrando su dedo medio ganándose así varios gemidos de su mujer – Oh rubia ¡Amo tu boca! – Emma siguió moviendo su lengua rodeando el clítoris de Regina mientras sus dedos entraban y salían bruscamente de su sexo, la morena llego al orgasmo mojando la cara de Emma, lo que la rubia no dudo ni un segundo en beber de su mujer

Emma se paró lentamente y se subió al cuerpo de una Regina agotada con los ojos muy abiertos y llena de vergüenza – Nunca te había paso ¿verdad? – Pregunto la rubia devorando la boca de su mujer

- No, sheriff son las emociones muy intensas, pero creo que es hora de marcharme en 10 minutos vendrá Neal a por ti y yo tengo que ver a Kathryn – Ambas mujeres se incorporaron y se pesaron apasionadamente.

Regina termino de arreglase un poco y miro a Emma que estaba sentada en el escritorio – Prometo tomar venganza sheriff

_-_Me parece perfecto alcaldesa Mills – Se dieron un casto beso y Regina estaba apunto de desaparecer en su nube morada mientras le daba la espalda a la sheriff pero antes de irse esta le dio una nalgada la morena la miro sonriendo y Emma se despidió con la mano viendo como su mujer se iba.

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos :DD**


	26. Las 5:15

**Hola de nuevo... aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo de este fic,a muchos les prometi que el capitulo lo suba el fin de semana, pero ahora que estoy libre de examenes decidi subirlo hoy**

**Gracias a todos y espero disfruten el cuasi-final...**

* * *

Eran las 5:15, la hora donde se encontrarían Regina, Kathryn, Neal y Emma, la carretera estaba totalmente desierta, pero si nos adentrábamos al bosque podríamos escuchar un par de voces, dos mujeres platicando, la rubia intentaba que Gabrielle pudiera atacar con una bola de energía un árbol

- Dios, Malé, me estoy desesperando, la niña no puede golpear un árbol, como crees que va a poder golpear a un hombre que se estará moviendo –

- Shh, Milah, Regina me dijo que Gabrielle estaba preparada – La rubia levantó la mirada a su mujer y volvió a mirar a la pequeña – Vamos cariño, tienes que golpear ese árbol, si no tus mamis pueden acabar muy mal – Gabrielle se rehusaba a usar su magia, por alguna razón la niña estaba totalmente sentada en el piso, cruzada de brazos y haciendo pucheros, la rubia suspiro y se alejó un poco de la bebe acercándose a su mujer

- ¿Por qué no lo quiere hacer? – Preguntó la pirata tomando de la cintura a su mujer

- No lo sé, siempre que ve a Emma con Neal hace mil cosas atacándolo con locura, o por lo menos eso es lo que me contó Regina, por eso dijo que la nena no necesitaba entrenamiento –

- Ya se – La morena besó a su mujer y se acercó a la niña – Eh pequeña terca – Milah se sentó a lado de la niña imitando su postura – Atrás de ese árbol, un hombre malo quiere hacerle daño a tu mami Emma – Dijo la pirata acercándose un poco a la bebe

- Mamá Ena – Gritó Gabrielle y movió sus manos provocando que el árbol poco a poco comenzara a incendiarse

- Malé, apaga eso antes de que se propague – Grito la morena poniéndose de pie, Maléfica hizo caso y lanzó un rayo extinguiendo el fuego

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? – Preguntó sorprendida la rubia

- La niña solo actúa por instinto, cuando siente que sus madres están en peligro o cuando alguien quiere separar a Emma y a Regina, de alguna forma esta pequeña demonio sabe de su poder, pero no lo usa excesivamente, solo cuando su bienestar y su familia se ven en peligro ataca –

- Pero no podemos permitir que la niña queme al hombre, lo que queremos es mandarlo a Muy muy lejano – Ambas mujeres se miraron y giraron para ver a la pequeña que miraba fijamente su árbol recién quemado

- Dudo mucho que eso pase, supongo que Emma y Regina de alguna forma le han enseñado a usar la magia correctamente, la niña no lo mataría, solo le daría un escarmiento por querer hacerle daño a sus madres –

- Entones creo que está todo listo, no tardan en llegar, sino es que ya están allá a punto de matarse -

* * *

- Kathryn ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la rubia que iba llegando acompañada de Neal fingiendo sorpresa.

- Oh, Regina me pidió que nos viéramos, por lo visto no estaba enterada que tu aparecerías

- Pues no – Contestó Emma – Desde la discusión ninguna de las dos tenemos ganas ni de vernos ni dé hablar

- Y ustedes ¿Por qué tan sospechosos? - Preguntó la rubia mirando al hombre cruzándose de brazos

- Me llevaré a Emma, nos iremos de aquí – Neal se puso delante de la sheriff en forma de protección

- Eso no le gustara para nada a Regina, se molestara demasiado –

- Esa mujer ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí – Comentó Emma encarando a Kathryn – Desde la discusión en el local de la abuelita decidí que ese sería el último día que me dejaría manipular por ella –

- ¿Manipular por quién querida? – Preguntó la morena sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras caminaba abriéndose paso hasta Kathryn

- Mas te vale que no te metas, bruja maldita, ahora Emma es mía y nos iremos de aquí –

- Dejando a Henry a manos de esta terrible "Bruja maldita" – La voz irónica de Regina provoco en el hombre un enojo enorme, pero no se atrevió a acercarse ya que le tenía miedo, al fin y al cabo en su vida pasada fue una Bruja Reina Malvada

- Claro que no desgraciada, nosotros volveremos por nuestro hijo, y si es posible te quitaremos también a la niña, nosotros formaremos la familia que tú nunca podrás tener - los ojos de Regina se oscurecieron, la sheriff lo notó y también miro a Neal con desprecio.

- Calma Regina, no tiene caso pelearte con él, hazlo por tu niños por Gabrielle y Henry que te necesitan, juntas tú y yo podríamos formar una familia y luchar por los pequeños – Kathryn habló logrando que los tres pares de ojos la miraran a ella

- Claro que sí, yo no voy a permitir que este hombre me quite a mis hijos – Comentó la morena mirando a Neal, luego miró a Emma y ambas se dijeron todo con la mirada, sincronizadas, cada una volteo su cuerpo a la persona que tenía a un lado, ambas tomaron la cara de Kathryn y Neal, respectivamente y pegaron sus bocas, Kathryn y Neal cerraron los ojos mientras que Emma y Regina se ,iraban de reojo pensando que ambas se estaban besando.

_-Te Amo- _ fueron las palabras que la rubia sheriff podía leer en los ojos de su mujer, a ninguna de las dos le gustaba que la otra besara a alguien más, pero era necesario si querían terminar con ese martirio.

* * *

- Maléfica, creo que es hora de que la pequeña mire – Comentó Milah escondida tras unos árboles, las dos mujeres siguieron la pelea desde su principio y la rubia le había tapado los ojos a la niña para que no pasara algo inesperado.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Maléfica a punto de permitirle ver a Gabrielle

- Que sí, se están besando… Neal y Emma y Kathryn y Regina, rápido – Gritó Milah lo suficiente para que solo Maléfica la escuchara.

Gabrielle poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojitos y la sonrisa que tenía en su pequeña carita cambio y sus ojos se oscurecieron igual que habían hecho los de Regina y levantó misteriosamente sus manitas, lentamente, dándole un poco de suspenso al asuntó, las dos mujeres miraban desesperadas como actuaba la pequeña niña, estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia y de repente Gabrielle desapareció del suelo del bosque para aparecer en el asfalto de la carretera, justamente en medio de las "parejas"

- Mamá Ena, mamá Ina – Gritó la niña provocando la sorpresa de Neal y de Kathryn que tan solo el mirarla salieron volando cada uno a un lado, Emma y Regina se acercaron rápidamente a su pequeña niña y las tres se abrazaron, Gabrielle miraba como Neal se estaba levantando y Emma tenía la vista clavada en Kathryn

- Mis chicas, creo que es hora, nena encárgate del hombre malo que quiere morder a tu mamá Ena y tu querida rubia encárgate de la otra – Las tres se separaron y se miraron con complicidad, la bebe era muy chiquita pero el lazo que las unía era demasiado fuerte.

Gabrielle se volvió a sentar en el piso y espero a que Neal se parara para volverlo a tirar soltando una carcajada.

Emma se acercó con paso decidido a Kathryn y la tomó de cuello de su chamarra – Nadie besa a mi mujer ¿entendido? – Preguntó la rubia soltándole un terrible puñetazo a Kathryn

Regina sonrió al ver a sus guerreras - ¡Maléfica! – Gritó Regina logrando que la mujer apareciera enfrente de ella en medio de una nube negra – Sera mejor que empecemos

- Claro querida, te estaba esperando – Ambas mujeres juntaron sus manos y la magina comenzó a brotar, una bola enorme salía de entre sus manos la mitad negra y la otra mitad morada, los colores se fusionaban mientras que las dos brujas ponían todas sus energías, ambas había platicado el riesgo que tenía el invocar ese portal, acabarían agotadas, quizá se desmayasen y no despertasen hasta el día siguiente o… perdería su magia.

* * *

Emma, que estaba sobre Kathryn a punto de dejarla calva miró un momento lo que sucedía con su mujer, pero esa pequeña distracción consiguió que la otra rubia cambiara de posición – Regina pronto será mía, estúpida, y ni tú ni nadie podrá evitarlo

- Gabrielle, por favor, para, solo quiero que tu mamá Emma sea feliz, a mi lado – Dijo Neal mientras intentaba acercarse a la niña gateando y con un pequeño rasguño en el pómulo izquierdo

- No Mamá Ena y mamá Ina felices – Gritó la bebe volviendo a lanzar a Neal un par de metros atrás.

* * *

Milah no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por un lado el poder que tenía la bebe, por el otro Emma y Kathryn peleando a muerte por una mujer, por Regina, y por el otro a su mujer y a la alcaldesa hacer ese tipo de magia y esa fuerza impresionante, la pirata pudo escuchar a alguien que se aproximaban a ella

- Milah ¿Qué está pasando? – La pirata miró sorprendida a un Henry que tenía la vista puesta en el panorama detrás de ella

- Henry ven para acá – Grito James tomando a su nieto en brazos

- Explícanos que está pasando – Grito Snow a Milah que no sabía dónde meterse

- a ver cálmense, en pocas palabras, Neal estaba acosando a Emma y amenazó de muerte a Regina porque pensaba que ella había matado a Gold, La pelea en Granny's fue falsa, todo estaba planeado, Emma escaparía con Neal y Regina buscaría consuelo en Kathryn, pero todo era una trampa, la niña necesita distraer al hombre y Emma a Kathryn para que Regina y Maléfica abran un portal a muy muy lejano –

- ¡No! – Gritó Henry siendo agarrado por su abuelo – Yo no puedo permitir que me separen de mi papá, no otra vez – El niño hizo todo lo posible por evitar llorar pero no lo consiguió

- Henry, cálmate, sabemos cómo te sientes, te entendemos perfectamente, pero tienes que entender que tu padre… que Neal solo quiere separar a su familia, quiere lastimar a Regina, quedarse con Emma y llevarte solo a ti con ellos – Intentaba explicar Snow que se había puesto a la altura de su nieto

- No, mi papá es bueno, por eso vino aquí, solo quiere pasar tiempo conmigo –

- No Henry, si fuera solo eso entonces porque está sucediendo esto, Neal amenazó de muerte a Regina, a tu madre, ella misma me lo contó, pero pidiéndome que guardara el secreto, sabía que eso te lastimaría demasiado y ni Emma ni Regina querían verte sufrir – Snow intentaba explicarle de mil maneras, poco a poco Henry dejó de hacer fuerzas y se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer de pelo corto – Calma cariño, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, regresaremos a la normalidad

- Pero… creí que mi papá me quería, que… que… - Henry no pudo terminar su frase, no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía

- Lo sabemos, es tu papá y podemos asegurarte de que te quiere, te adora con todo su corazón, pero su obsesión por Emma lo cegó y la venganza hacia Regina, la mujer que prácticamente le había quitado todo lo destruyó por completo – James se puso a un lado de su mujer agachándose para quedar a la altura del niño y fundirse los tres en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Cuando la magia se acumuló en todo su esplendor Maléfica abrió los ojos rápidamente y ahora los tenia totalmente negros y Regina que hizo lo mismo los tenia cargados de magia, color morado, ambas miraron hacia arriba y lanzaron la gran bola hacía el cielo rápidamente se hicieron para atrás mientras todos los presentes observaban como la bola negra y morada caía en el suelo consiguiendo un pequeño temblor mientras la tierra se abría.

James cubrió a Snow y a Henry con su cuerpo, mientras que Milah se detenía recargada en un árbol buscando la forma de acercarse a Maléfica que ahora estaba inconsciente al igual que Regina, la sheriff golpeo bruscamente a Kathryn dejándola desmayada mientras intentaba pararse para abrazar a su niña y que no le pasara nada.

Neal había conseguido ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer al piso, no tenía fuerzas para seguir, miró como Emma corría con la niña en brazos y se acercaba a la morena que estaba desplomada en el piso totalmente inconsciente

- Regina por favor despierta – Pedía Emma mientras tomaba con una mano la mejilla de Regina dándole pequeños golpecitos – Vamos Regina, abre los ojos dios mío – La mujer estaba a punto de desesperarse.

* * *

- Eh guapa, despierta, vamos – Pedía Milah recargando la cabeza de su mujer en sus rodillas – Brujita, no me puedes dejar así nena - La pirata estaba a punto de llorar, pero recordó la razón por la que estaba tan feliz ese día y pensó… - Eh tú, no me puedes dejar así como así, ¿Sabes? Cuando cerraste el pacto con Regina, al día siguiente aparecieron los doctores de la clínica ¿Recuerdas?, ese día escogimos quien sería el donante y cuando sería la fecha para que te inseminaran, pero los hombre volvieron a aparecer, sé que habíamos acordado que tu tendrías a nuestros hijos, pero la idea de tener a uno de ellos dentro de mí, me dio una emoción indescriptible, así que le pedí a los doctores que me inyectaran a mí y así fue – La pirata tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas – Estoy embarazada Maléfica, vamos a tener un bebe, y no puedes irte así sin más – La pirata lloraba descontroladamente agachando su cabeza al pecho de su mujer

- Yo elegiré el nombre de ese bebe – Milah levantó la cabeza y pudo ver dos hermosos ojos que la miraban, la morena sonrío y beso cada parte del rostro de su mujer

- Claro de que si, tú le pones nombre y lo que quieras, me preocupaste –

- Estoy agotada, mi trabajo aquí está hecho, el problema es que no puedo teletransportarnos, no tengo energía para nada – Decía la rubia en su susurró la magia que habían utilizado había sido exagerada

- No importa yo te cargo, pero vámonos a nuestra casa, necesitas mucho reposo –

- No, como se te ocurre, le hará daño al bebe – Exclamó Maléfica tras la propuesta de su esposa – Mejor ayúdame a levantarme, nos recargaremos en ese árbol y le pediremos a Charming que nos lleve – La rubia sonrío ante su plan y su esposa le siguió obedeciéndola y haciendo lo que había pedido

* * *

- No – Gritó Henry después de separarse de sus abuelos y ver como Neal se iba acercando a Emma, La rubia y el hombre miraron al pequeño que se acercaba a toda velocidad

- Hey chico ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Neal esperando que su hijo lo abrazara y lo apoyara en su decisión de intentar ser una familia feliz, pero en vez de eso Henry se puso de pie frente a Emma cubriendo con su cuerpo a las tres mujeres de su familia.

- No permitiré que toques a ninguna de las tres, eres malo, creí que eras diferente, pero no, sigues siendo un traidor, como lo fuiste hace 11 años que abandonaste a Emma en aquella cárcel mientras estaba embarazada de mi

- Pero Henry yo… - El hombre se sorprendió ante la actitud de su hijo – Ella es la reina malvada- Neal señaló a Regina

- No, ella no es malvada, es Regina, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, la esposa de Emma y sobre todo es MI mamá y la de Gabrielle – Dijo Henry exaltando el pronombre posesivo, el hombre intentó acercarse a Henry tomándolo por los hombros…

- Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi nieto – Gritó James que en cuanto Neal se giró recibió un fuerte puñetazo dejándolo en el piso

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó el hombre al ver como Henry se colocaba al lado de Emma intentando despertar a Regina – Yo me encargo de este idiota

- Si, solo necesitamos despertar a Regina – Emma estaba totalmente distraída en el rostro de su esposa que no se había percatado que por debajo de su nuca se iba esparciendo un charco de sangre

- Mamá está sangrando – Dijo Henry que había metido su mano por debajo de la nuca de Regina y al sacarla miro su palma llena de sangre

- Oh dios mío – Emma cayó en la desesperación mientras Gabrielle observaba la situación pegando su cabeza a la cabeza de su mamá Regina – Hey, despierta, tienes que despertar, estas sangrando – Emma se había acostado en el pecho de Regina mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- Emma… Emma –

- Ahora no Henry, tu madre tiene que despertar – Emma estaba tan mal que no se había percatado que en cuanto la cabeza de Gabrielle se pegó a la cabeza de Regina comenzaron a salir unos pequeños destellos amarillos en medio de sus cabezas.

- Pero Emma… mira – Pidió Henry y la rubia poco a poco alzó la cabeza separándola del pecho de su esposa observando sorprendida como Gabrielle estaba curando a su mamá juntando sus cabezas –

- Esas es mi pequeña princesa – Sonrió Emma y abrazó con un brazo a Henry mientras él tomaba la mano de Regina y Emma acariciaba a su pequeña de su piernita con su mano libre.

* * *

- Milah – La pirata observó a Snow que se iba acercando – No quiero arruinarles el momento pero creo que deberíamos lanzar a la mujer del piso de una vez por el portal – Dijo Snow en un susurró al ver que la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados, la pirata asintió y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie pero una mano la detuvo

- No pueden – Dijo Maléfica aun con los ojos cerrados – Si lanzan a la mujer se cerrara el portal y el objetivo principal era lanzar a Neal, tu querido príncipe y tú deben ponerse de acuerdo para lanzarlos al mismo tiempo –

- Está bien, pero necesito tu ayuda Milah, vamos –Snow se alejó y Milah asintió poniéndose lentamente de pie

- No tardo guapa – susurró la morena dejando un suave beso a su mujer en los labios

* * *

Kathryn seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento y Snow y Milah aprovecharon y la acercaron unos cuantos metros hacía el portal, la mujer de pelo corto observaba como su hombre luchaba contra un Neal ya moribundo pero que seguía dando batalla

- James, tienes que lanzar a Neal a portal al mismo tiempo que nosotras lanzamos a Kathryn , sino nos sincronizamos el portal se cerrara – Gritaba Milah lo más fuerte que podía para ser escuchado por el hombre.

- Esta bien, pero no creo que pueda yo solo, creo que Neal ha engordado un poco – Dijo James con dificultad mientras el hombre se abalanzaba sobre él

- Yo te ayudo – Grito Emma dejando atrás a Regina, Henry y Gabrielle, separando a Neal de un brazo y dejándole tres patadas en el estómago – es la última vez que te metes con mi familia – Gruñó Emma y deposito un puñetazo en la cara del hombre – No me gusta que te acerques ni a mí ni a Henry – Lo lanzó cayendo en el piso – Y si no te vas por la buenas tendré que mandarte por las malas – Volvió a lanzar su pie al estómago del hombre que cayó de rodillas tocándose su estomago

- Emma basta ya – Gritó James deteniendo a Emma por los brazos – Creo que ya entendió – La rubia se tranquilizó un poco y ambos cargaron con el cuerpo de Neal mientras que del otro lado del portal Snow y Milah los esperaban para lanzar también a Kathryn, ambas parejas se miraron

1…2… - Snow comenzó a contar lentamente - …3 – los cuatro lanzaron los cuerpos al portal, el cuerpo de la mujer desapareció sin dificultada, pero Neal tomó por sorpresa a Emma y con ambas manos tomo el tobillo de la rubia haciéndola caer, mientras la fuerza del portal lo jalaba, él jalaba a la sheriff que intentaba zafarse a toda costa

- Crees que me iba ir sin más Emma, yo te amo – Gritaba el hombre jalando cada vez más a Emma mientras que James, Snow y Milah utilizaban todas sus fuerzas para recuperar a la sheriff, pero la fuerza del portal era demasiado fuerte

- Espera, Neal basta ya – Dijo Emma recuperando compostura – Ésta bien, me iré contigo pero quisiera despedirme de mi familia, de Regina, de mis hijos, de mis padres…. –

-¡NO Emma – Nea no dejó terminar la frase! – Si te suelto te irás y yo caeré en este portal –

- Entonces no dejaras que me despida de mi familia – Preguntó Emma y su tono de voz y mirada cambió

- No, tu nueva familia seré yo y junto lograremos…. – El hombre no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor cuando la bota del pie libre de Emma golpeo su cara y luego sus manos

- No – Golpeo otra vez – Me – repitió la acción – Llevaras – Un poco más y estaría libre – A ningún lado – Gritó Emma lanzando una última patada consiguiendo que el hombre la soltara y este cayera por el portal, que se cerró inmediatamente

- Oh Emma estás bien – Exclamó Snow mientras corría a abrazar a su hija fuertemente sin dejarla respirar

- Espera Mary, suéltame un poco, necesito ir con mi familia – Exclamó Emma separándose de los brazos de su madre.

* * *

- James, podrías llevar a Maléfica a casa, en seguida voy yo – exclamó Milah acercándose a Snow que observaba como Emma corría hasta su familia

- Claro Milah, ahí te espero – El hombre se acercó a la rubia y se la llevó en brazos

- Snow… - La pirata se agacho abrazando a Snow – Es difícil, ella… ella, necesita tiempo, ahora su familia son esas tres personitas que están allá, hagas lo que hagas nunca podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, por favor no quieras intentar ser una madre cuidando a una niña, porque Emma ya no es una niña, es una mujer hecha y derecha, felizmente casada, con unos hermosos hijos y una vida casi perfecta – La mujer miro lentamente a Milah que le intentaba sonreír

- Nunca pensé que una pirata diría tan buenas palabras – Ambas rieron y Snow se soltó a llorar acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de la pirata llorando desconsoladamente

* * *

La sheriff corrió hasta donde estaba Regina y Gabrielle que tenía su cabeza ahora pegada al pecho de su madre.

- Ya no sangra... ¿La curo? - Preguntó Emma buscando algún rastro de sangre en el pelo de Regina.

- Si, ya termino, pero ahora no entiendo porque esta en su pecho, comento Henry mirando a su hermanita

- ¿No ha despertado? – Preguntó la rubia recorriendo con su mano el hermoso rostro de Regina mientras dirigía su mirada a Henry

- No – Contestó Henry agachando la cabeza tomando la mano de sus dos madres recargando un poco su cabeza en la de su hermana, Emma suspiro y tomó la mano de su pequeña acariciando con su pulgar los pequeños nudillos…

- Quiero que despiertes, necesito que despiertes Regina, los tres te necesitamos con nosotros Regina, por favor, tú me enseñaste el volver a amar y no te puedes ir así como así, vuelve, te lo pido – Lloraba Emma mientras seguía con el contacto visual esperando una reacción de Regina y sus manos en las de sus hijos...

* * *

**Es un capitulo demasiado largo, espero y no se allan aburrido antes de llegar aqui**

**Dejen sus comentarios **

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos... :DD**


End file.
